Almas gemelas
by Mia T
Summary: Ultimo capitulo, un TE y SS, una historia con nuevos enemigos, misterios, romance, y en donde el amor puede vencerlo todo..... Gracias por leerlo. Este fic es lo que imagine que podría ser la continuación de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les agrade.
1. Inicio

Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen.

Simbología

Diálogos - -

Pensamientos entre los diálogos "…"

Inicio

Estaba sentado en el estudio leía un libro, sus ojos azules profundo seguían las líneas de libro, usaba aun los lentes, y su cabello azul azabache caía por su frente de una manera desordenada, pero que le daba un aspecto irresistible para cualquier chica, los rasgos de la cara estaban muy bien delineados y tenía un aspecto bastante varonil, y su tez blanca encajaba perfectamente, y no muy lejos de el estaba Nakuru quien estaba igual de bella, tan solo que ahora tenia un aspecto mas maduro, y que estaba pidiéndole la opinión acerca de su nuevo vestido a spinel, mientras que este ultimo escuchaba hastiado y le decía frases como que el no era ningún consejero de modas, sonrió ante la escena y regreso su atención al libro que leía, segundos después este callo pesadamente, sus guardianes giraron la mirada a este y vieron como su aura brillaba ligeramente sobre el, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

¿Qué ocurre Eriol?-pregunto Nakuru

El aura de Eriol dejo de brillar, y abrió los ojos

Algo ocurrió-dijo preocupado

Nakuru iba a hablar pero Spinel se le adelanto-¿Qué cosa?-dijo este

No lo se-dijo Eriol, aun mas preocupado

* * *

Vestía el traje típico de todo caballero de sociedad y disgustaba un vino, balanceaba la copa mientras pensaba en el hastío que le provocaba ese tipo de reuniones, y es que como decía su madre no era posible que siendo un conde, uno de los nobles mas respetados en China y que ahora se encontraba en Inglaterra, no asistiera a la fiesta a la que tan amablemente fue invitado, estaba por irse y aguantar el sermón de su madre cuando con sus ojos color chocolate se cruzaron los mas hermosos ojos que hubiera visto, estos era de un color esmeraldas y tenían un brillo especial capaz de embrujar a quien la viese, estaba dispuesto a descubrir mas de la dueña de aquellos ojos, así que camino hacia ella. 

Observaba a un grupo de señoras platicando entre las cuales estaba su tía que era una condesa, titulo que ella también compartía, no es que disfrutase ese tipo de reuniones, de hecho asistía a ellas por su tía, su única familia, prefería estar en los jardines o en cualquier lugar que estuviera lleno de naturaleza, esos lugares tenia la capacidad de hacerla sentir tan tranquila y en paz, estaba contemplando la fiesta cuando vio algo que la dejo atrapada unos ojos ambarinos la miraban con tanta intensidad, lo vio acercarse a ella y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su hermoso rostro, ante la idea de poder saber quien era el.

Camino hacia ella la vio sonreírle, pensó que no era posible que existiese sonrisa tan bella sobre la tierra, vestía un vestido beige, con decoraciones del color de sus ojos, que hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza y perfecta figura, el le sonrió y cuando estaba cerca de ella la saludo.

Buenas noches….-dejo la frase abierta para que ella completase con su nombre.

Buenas noches-respondió ella-Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Mucho gusto Srta.Kinomoto, soy el conde Shaoran Li.-dijo mientras tomaba una de sus delicadas manos, y le daba un beso, tal como dictaba el protocolo.

Ella le dedico una de sus sonrisas

El también sonrió-Disculpe ser tan atrevido pero no me dijo su titulo.-

Soy condesa, pero no me agradan las formalidades, aunque no se lo diga a mi tía-dijo esto un poco mas bajo-Así que llámeme Sakura.-

No se preocupe, no se lo diré, si usted promete no decirle a mi madre que a mi tampoco me agradan-dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice-y la llamare Sakura si usted me llama Shaoran.-

Me parece un trato justo-dijo sonriendo

* * *

Abrió sus ojos ambarinos y se encontró que era tan solo un hermoso sueño.-Cuanto te extraño Sakura-murmuro al aire

* * *

Sus ojos contemplaron su cuarto, se rehusaba a abrirlos tenia un hermoso sueño, sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron melancólicos ante su recuerdo-Vuelve pronto mi querido Shaoran-dijo mientes se cobijaba entre las sabanas de su cama.

* * *

Días después 

Lamento no poder acompañarte Sakura-dijo una chica de cabello azabache y ojos amatistas, de una hermosa figura y un rostro angelical

No te preocupes Tomoyo-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos esmeraldas y una figura que sin duda era la envidia de muchas chicas

Se encontraban ya afuera del colegio.

Nos veremos mañana-dijo Sakura

Adiós-se despidió Tomoyo simplemente

Sakura, comenzó a caminar, y llego al parque pingüino, se sentó en un columpio, y empezó a mecerse suavemente, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Te extraño mucho Shaoran-dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Y yo a ti-dijo una voz varonil atrás de ella

Ella se levanto y lo miró, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban felices y sus cabellos chocolates caían desordenados tal y como ella lo recordaba, su rostro estaba muy bien definido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy varonil, realmente estaba muy atractivo, pero a diferencias de otras veces, una hermosa sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

!Shaoran!-dijo ella, mientras corría y le daba un abrazo a este, luego ella lo miro a los ojos, un leve sonrojo los cubría a ambos.

¿Quiero que vallamos a un lugar?-dijo él

Sakura lo miro interrogante

Es una sorpresa- declaro él con una sonrisa

Sakura, sonrió, si sonrió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo¿pero como podía dejar de hacerlo, si la persona que tanto había extrañado al fin estaba a su lado.

Pronto llegaron al templo Tsukimine, cerca del árbol mágico, sonrió ante los recuerdos, cuando siendo unos pequeños niños él le había dicho –Sakura tu, tu…., me gustas mucho., en ese momento ella no le pudo responder, pero luego de la carta vacío cuando sus sentimientos ya estaban claros, al fin le pudo decir lo que sentía.

¿te preguntaras que hacemos aquí?-dijo el, sacándola de los recuerdos.

Ella asintió, él se acerco a ella y le tomó las manos y sus ojos ambarinos la miraron, ella también lo hizo.

Se que ha pasado tiempo-dijo el suavemente-pero quería saber si aun sientes lo mismo por mi, quiero decirte que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, es por eso que-su voz se torno algo nerviosa, cerros los ojos y suspiro, los abrió y la observo a ella se miraba tan hermosa-es por eso, que quería saber¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Ella no reaccionaba, había escuchado bien le preguntaba si quería ser su novia, su corazón gritaba ¡si, por supuesto, es lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, pero por mas que intentaba sacar lo que su corazón le decía, no hablaba.

No decía nada, la espera lo estaba matando, es que acaso ella no sentía ya lo mismo por el, su cara entristeció.

Ella lo noto y reacciono, se soltó de sus manos y coloco una de ellas en la mejilla de él,-Shaoran mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, eres la persona mas especial para mi y a quien amo- él sonrió – y claro que quiero ser tu novia nada me haría mas feliz- él la abrazo y ella también, se separaron. Lo que había dicho ella, lo hacia sentir tan feliz, él tomo el rostro de ella y se acercaba mas a su rostro

"acaso él iba a…" sus pensamientos se nublaron y tan solo se dedico a disfrutar lo que en ese momento ocurría, él la besaba y ella estaba correspondiendo. Se separaron y sus frentes quedaron unidas, ambos sonreían y un tono rosa podía observarse en sus mejillas.

Instantes después

Estaban sentados en una banca en el templo Tsukimine, ella se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y él la abrazaba.

Me alegra que estés aquí Shaoran-

A mi también Sakura, te extrañe mucho-

Ella sonrió-Yo también, y ¿porque no me dijiste que vendrías hoy, hay algún motivo por el que vinieras?-

El se torno serio- Quería sorprenderte, "y con respecto al motivo es mejor que no lo sepas aun, no quiero preocuparte"-¿y como se encuentra tu familia?-cambio de tema rápidamente no quería que Sakura le volviera a preguntar

Muy bien, y eso me recuerda que será mejor que valla a casa, ya es tarde-dijo mientras miraba al cielo que ya se miraba oscuro

Tienes razón, te acompañare-

si gracias-, ella tomo su mano

El sonrió y ambos caminaron

* * *

Hola Sakura- 

Hola papá ¿como estuvo tu día?

Muy bien Sakura-este observo a su hija, lucía mas feliz-¿Ocurrió algo especial hoy, luces muy feliz-

Este.., Shaoran regreso-Sakura camino hacia el comedor y se sentó, su padre hizo lo mismo. Este ya sabía lo que su hija sentía por Shaoran.

Me alegro mucho por ti hija-

Sakura sonrió-hay algo mas, él me pidió que fuera su novia y….y yo le dije que si-

Fujitaka sonrió-Estoy feliz que hayas encontrado esa persona especial para ti-

Gracias-

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo miro que te parece si lo invitas a cenar un día de estos-

Sakura asintió y sonrió

En eso Touya iba entrando y escucho la última parte sobre invitar a alguien. Fujitaka se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras.

Hola,- saludo-¿A quien invitaran?-pregunto Touya

Al novio de tu hermana-dijo su padre mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Sakura se sonrojo y Touya se quedo sorprendido, pero luego reacciono

¡Como! Tu novio mounstro, eso no lo permitiré-

Ya estoy grande Touya, además mi padre esta de acuerdo.-

¡No lo puedo creer!-

Déjala ya Touya-dijo una vos detrás de este

Yuki, es que no escuchaste lo que dijo mi padre-

Si, pero Sakura tiene razón, ya esta grande, además mirala esta muy feliz-

¡Tu también estas de su parte, esto no puede ser-dijo un poco alterado

no le hagas caso, pequeña Sakura-dijo Yukito- Y dime ¿quien es el afortunado?

Shaoran-dijo mientras sonreía

¡Que, ese mocoso-grito Touya, ahora ya nada calmado

No le digas así Touya-dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su hermano

Sakura salio rumbo a la cocina-Ya serviré la comida-

Gracia Sakura –respondió Yukito- siéntate ya Touya- este lo hizo

No puede ser-decía-no pensé que llegaría este momento, muchos chicos la invitaban a salir pero ella siempre los rechazaba-dijo con una voz tranquila

eso es porque estaba esperando a Shaoran-

Yuki….¿Porque tuvo que regresar ese mocoso?

no digas eso Touya, no ves que tu hermana lo debe de querer mucho si espero tanto por el.-

Si y eso es lo que mas me preocupa, pero si se atreve a hacerle daño te prometo que se las vera conmigo-dijo formando un puño

Yukito sonrió-

Pero termino la plática, pues Sakura venia ya con la comida, Fujitaka también, todos se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron a comer.

papá y como te fue hoy en los preparativos de la boda-pregunto Sakura

Muy bien Sakura-dijo mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba aun más-La iglesia ya esta reservada.

Me alegra-

Fujitaka sonrió a su hija.

* * *

Halo, Buenas Noches- 

Buenas noches, se encuentra Tomoyo habla Sakura-

Si en un momento la comunico con ella srta.Sakura-

Gracias-

Hola Sakura-

Hola Tomoyo-

Quiero decirte algo muy importante-

¿De que se trata?-pregunto algo ansiosa, al escuchar el tono tan alegre que usaba Sakura

Vi a Shaoran-

¿Shaoran aquí en Japón?-

Si,-

¿y hablaron¿ que ocurrió¿todo salio bien?-

Sakura sonrió ante las numerosas preguntas de su prima y mejor amiga

Muy bien-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-Fuimos al templo Tsukimine, me dijo que aun sentía lo mismo por mi y que..., si quería...ser su novia-

¿Y tu que le dijiste?-

Le dije que si-

Me alegro mucho por ti, hay pero..-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste

¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?-dijo cambiando su voz a una que reflejaba preocupación

Es que no pude estar presente para filmarte con mi cámara y dejar grabado tan importante acontecimiento en la vida de mi mejor amiga

ay Tomoyo-dijo mientras una gran gota estilo anime aparecía en su cabeza-Mañana te contare más, nos vemos en el Colegio, adiós-

Adiós Sakura-

* * *

Sakura dormía, se miraba que no era un sueño agradable, pues se movía de un lado a otro se levanto agitada y con lagrimas en los ojos 

Kero fue hacia ella-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

Tuve una pesadilla, siento que era algo terrible, pero no recuerdo nada…-Kero-dijo Sakura quien aun sollozaba-Tengo miedo y si es algo que ocurrirá…

No te preocupes Sakura, tal vez solo era una pesadilla, no necesariamente tiene que ser una premonición, además si lo fuera ¿no la recordarías, trata de dormir ¿si?

Sakura por su parte le daba vuelta al asunto, cada vez le preocupaba más, pero el sueño termino por vencerla y se durmió.

Notas de la autora: Olvide por un tiempo este fic, pero ya me tienen de nuevo escribiendo esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, hay ciertas escenas que conserve de la anterior y así ira ocurriendo con los capítulos restantes, tratare de reescribir los otros rápidamente y subir otro capitulo nuevo pronto, se preguntaran porque me decidí a reescribirla, creo que esta historia es muy bonita y mi forma de escribir ha ido mejorando, así que decidí reescribirla porque sinceramente no me agradaron muchos los primeros dos capítulos, el tercero quizás quedara casi igual, por el momento me alegraría mucho saber su opinión sobre los cambios que le he hecho, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dejándome un review. Otra cosa se que quizas en China no halla nobleza asi como los condes, pero para fines de mi fic supongan que si lo hay.

Quiero agradecer a:

Serenity-princess: Se que hace tiempo había prometido reescribir este fic, pero por uno u otro motivo no podía, pero al fin lo hice, espero que te guste y si no, me lo dices y tratare de mejorarlo, y gracias por leer mis fics.

rikachan: Me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado, espero que te guste igual o mas después de los cambios que le he hecho.

Naoko Andre: Hay ciertos momentos SS que elimine, pero puse otros espero que sean de tu agrado y muy pronto habrá momentos TE, que espero que disfrutes, esperare tu review con tu opinión.

Bubbletomo: Gracias por lo que me pusistes en el review, sobre que cada vez mejoro mi forma de escribir, es por eso que deje de escribir esta, y tratar de reescribirla mucho mejor, porque creo que esta historia es muy bonita e interesante y sentí que debía estar muy bien contada, que era mi deber, por ser esta mi primer idea para un fic, espero que te agraden los cambios y esperare tu review, con tu opinión.

Irte Isilra: Gracias por pensar que escribo bien, eso me animo a reescribir este fic, creo que a quienes le gustara este fic se merecían todas mis mejores ideas y un fic muy bien redactado, esperare tu review.

Carol: Gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes este capitulo y los próximos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece

**Los problemas comienzan**

Estaba preocupado, estaba sentado en una mesa y habían varios libros a su alrededor.

"que fue lo que sentí hace una semana, esa energía era muy poderosa aunque tan solo fue por un pequeño instante, además estaba la llamada de shaoran"- cerro el libro que leía, cerro sus ojos azules, su aura comenzó a brillar nuevamente y en unos instantes ya tenia su báculo en su mano.

Hace ya mucho tiempo¿no es así Clow?-dijo una voz algo amarga

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Eriol, mientas se ponía de pie, mientras trataba de encontrar el dueño de esa voz, pero sin tener éxito alguno.

Soy yo Akira Dark¿Qué te sucede¿no esperabas saber de mi nuevamente?-

Eriol conservaba la calma y eso se reflejaba en su voz-No se quien eres-

¿No sabes quien soy, como te atreves, tu arruinastes mi vida-dijo con furia en su voz

Eriol por su parte sintió una explosión de mucho poder, un fuerte viento azotó la biblioteca, provocando que varios libros cayeran de los estantes.

Estaba preocupado, pero no lo reflejo en su voz.-Quizás Clow si sepa quien eres, pero yo no soy el, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa.-.

Durante mucho tiempo espere mi venganza, y aunque tu seas tan solo su reencarnación, para mi eres el, y todo aquel que tenga que ver con tu magia, y tu me la pagaran.-al terminar de decir esto, cualquier rastro de esta energía desapareció.

Por la puerta entro Ruby moon y Spinel sun.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto esta

Había un escudo y no podíamos entrar-dijo Spinel

Si no se preocupen, pero por el momento necesito localizar a Shaoran y a Sakura. Iré a Japón-

* * *

Esta era le segunda semana desde que Shaoran había regresado, sonreía, estaba en la clase de matemáticas, aunque como siempre no prestaba mucha atención, ahora estaba en el ultimo año de preparatoria, y estaba feliz, ya que después de 5 años su querido Shaoran regreso, miro hacía atrás en donde este se sentaba, pero a diferencia de ella el si ponía atención, pero claro si las matemáticas eran su materia preferida. Giro su mirada nuevamente al pizarrón y sonrió ante el recuerdo de los muchos comentarios que habían hechos sus amigos, sobre lo feliz que se miraban ambos.

* * *

Ya habían salido de la escuela y en estos momentos se encontraban caminando por el parque pingüino

Shaoran-dijo Sakura-había parado de caminar estaba mirando al agua pues se encontraba apoyada en una baranda del puente

El camino y se paro a su lado, la miro-"Es muy bella" pensó, ella seguía en silencio observando el agua, el hablo-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

Ella sonrió,- nada es solo…-, ella lo miro a los ojos-es solo que estoy muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo, realmente te extrañe todo este tiempo-

El sonrió y se acerco mas a ella, tomo su rostro entre su manos, -yo también te extrañe mi Sakura-acerco sus rostro mas al de ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un tierno beso, no eran necesarias las palabras, ese beso decía todo el amor que se tenían, amor que se reflejaba también en sus miradas.

En un lugar cercano alguien observaba la escena, un hombre esta sobre un árbol-que momento mas tierno-dijo arrastrando la voz con cierto aire de sarcasmo, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa maligna, y luego su rostro mostró furia-pero se acabara, el momento de mi venganza ha llegado- cerro sus ojos un aura negra lo rodeo –Dark Card que fuiste creada por Akira Dark, ven a mi como tu creador te lo ordeno, Dark Cristal-al decir esto una carta apareció frente a el, es parecida a las cartas Clow, estas cartas eran de un color gris, en frente se podía observar una mujer, cuya piel es gris, vestida de una camisa estilo chino, y un pantalón, en sus manos sostenía unos cristales en forma de rombos color negro, y en la parte de abajo se leía Dark Cristal.

Dark Cristal libérate-dijo, luego la carta se libero-encárgate de ellos-dijo mientras desaparecía.

Shaoran sientes esa presencia-

Si, es una carta-

Pero ¿como,ya sellamos todas las cartas Clow-

Lo se, pero no creo que se trate de una carta Clow, ven vamos es en esa dirección-dijo señalando hacia adentro del parque-te lo explicare luego

si, vamos-

Llegaron al lugar, esquivaron un ataque, una carta les lanzaba cristales negros y ellos los esquivaban, pero se estaban agotando. El ataque seso y la carta apareció ante ellos.

Se parece a una carta-dijo Sakura

Es una carta Dark-

¿Dark?-Sakura miro interrogante a Shaoran, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la carta los comenzó a atacar nuevamente.

fuego-grito Sakura, la carta lo esquivo, pero por hacerlo no pudo evitar el ataque de Shaoran, varios rayos cayeron sobre la carta, pero utilizo los cristales y no se lastimo mucho, en el rostro de la carta se observo lo furiosa que se puso, y lanzo cristales en todas direcciones, Shaoran esquivo a todos, y también Sakura excepto a uno que se dirigía hacia ella, Shaoran lo vio y la saco de la dirección del cristal, Sakura tenia cerrados los ojos pensó que el Cristal le daría, abrió los ojos al sentir que caía al suelo, ya que alguien la empujo, se dio cuenta de que era Shaoran

Te encuentras bien Sakura-le dijo preocupado, ambos estaban en el suelo

si-respondió ella-¿y tú?

Si bien, llama a escudo Sakura-esta lo hizo, y de esta forma los cristales chocaban contra escudo, dándole tiempo a Shaoran quien lanzo nuevamente rayos, pero estos si dieron completamente sobre la carta debilitándola, Shaoran cerro sus ojos y pronuncio unas palabra-Báculo que fuiste creado por Clow Reed, aparece ante mi Shaoran Li y cumple tu misión-luego de estas palabras la espada de Shaoran se transformo en un báculo, en forma de estrella en cada pico había una letra china representando los elemento que Shaoran manejaba: agua, aire, fuego, rayos, tierra. Sakura vio el báculo estaba confundida y el hecho de que al ver el báculo, sintiera una sensación de dejavú, y que nunca lo había visto, la hacia sentir aun mas confundida.

El sello de magia de Clow, apareció bajo de Shaoran, -Carta Dark-dijo mirando a la carta-regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, una vez fuiste sellada por Clow, te ordeno que regreses a esa condición.-ante estas palabra la carta se transformo en eso, una carta, Shaoran leyó Dark Cristal, quiso tomarla, pero cuando la toco esta desapareció en forma de humo.

¿Qué significa esto, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, tenia dolor, se llevo la mano al costado y estaba sangrando,"Me lastime con ese cristal cuando ayude a Sakura, pensé que no había sido nada grave", y esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

Shaoran-grito sakura corriendo hacia el , y se preocupo aun mas al ver que sangraba bastante-Shaoran dijo nuevamente lagrimas corrían por su rostro

* * *

En otro lugar, en un hospital

se dirigía a la puerta para salir pues él ya había terminado su turno, vio como traían un paciente en la camilla, no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero a la chica que iba junto a el, si sabia quien era

Sakura- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, pudo escuchar lo que conversaba con la enfermera

Srita, espere aquí-le dijo esta

Pero yo quiero ir con el-dijo Sakura con una voz llorosa

Pero no puede ir por favor espere aquí-al terminar de decir esto se retiraron junto con los paramédicos, que llevaban a Shaoran, todavía inconsciente.

Sakura lloraba se sentía muy mal, sintió que alguien sujetaba su hombro, dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que era Yukito, y lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho.

Cálmate Sakura y dime lo que ocurrió-

* * *

Era de mañana ya, abrió los ojos un poco, la luz del sol, entraba por la ventana, estaba en una habitación azul pálido, recordó lo que ocurrió el día anterior¿acaso estaba en un hospital, quiso moverse y fue cuando sintió algo en su mano, miro a su lado ahí se encontraba Sakura dormida, pero aun así sujetaba su mano, esta se encontraba en una silla con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama,"¿acaso había pasado allí toda la noche, lamento haberte preocupado"-algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrieron la puerta

Me alegra que ya hallas despertado-dijo Yukito que venia entrando, vestía una gabacha blanca

Shaoran lo contemplo con cara de interrogante, de porque estaba allí y vestido de esa forma

Estudio aquí-dijo-medicina-respondiendo de esa forma a las dudas de Shaoran.

Sakura despertó-Shaoran-dijo apenas con un hilo de voz-me preocupe mucho, perdóname-dijo casi llorando-estas así por mi culpa, por ser tan descuidada, yo lo siento tanto-

Shaoran la vio algo que no soportaba era ver a su flor de cerezo llorando,-Sakura ya no llores, no es tu culpa, además no me gusta verte sufrir, así que mejor sonríe ¿si?-

Ella asintió y sonrió, él también lo hizo, ella lo abrazo.

Hable con el Dr. Que te atendió Shaoran-dijo Yukito que siempre conservaba su sonrisa-fue un poco serio lo que te ocurrió, pero eres fuerte, así que podrás irte hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana, pero deberás ser muy cuidadoso y venir a que te miren seguido.

Gracias-dijo Shaoran-Creo que me iré en la noche, no me agradan muchos los hospitales.-

Sakura será mejor que vallas a tu casa-le dijo Yukito

Pero yo no quiero dejar solo a Shaoran-

No te preocupes-dijo Shaoran, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, sonrisas que solo le daba a su Sakura-estaré bien

Sakura asintió-Esta bien iré, pero regresare pronto, adiós-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Sabes, no se fue de tu lado en toda la noche, estaba muy triste y preocupada, se siente culpable, ella me dijo lo que le paso-.

Pero no tiene por que sentirse culpable, no fue culpa de ella, me duele que ella crea que si, eso la hace sufrir y es lo que menos quiero, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy, lo que hice ayer lo haría mil y una vez mas por ella.

Yukito sonrió-Las quieres mucho¿no es así?-

Si con toda mi alma-

Necesito saber sobre estas nuevas carta-dijo Yukito

Shaoran se torno serio-Lo se, yo también pienso lo mismo-

* * *

_Akira y yo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, a tal grado que lo llegue a considerar mi hermano, pero todo esto cambio cuando ocurrió eso, es demasiado doloroso para mí recordarlo, así que es mejor que lo olvide y por esto he creado un hechizo para sellar por siempre estos recuerdos._

Esa palabras pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, es lo que había leído en uno de los diarios de Clow¿Qué habrá pasado?-murmuro. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el anuncio de que el avión ya había aterrizado en Japón y que podía salir.

* * *

En el aeropuerto en Tokio, una chica vestida con un vestido lila, esperaba en la sala de espera, muchos chicos la miraban al pasar y es que se miraba realmente hermosa.

"Espero que llegue pronto, Sakura y Shaoran me tienen preocupados, además esta su repentina visita"

El vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra ha aterrizado, saldrán por la puerta 5-B, escucho Tomoyo, así que se dirigió al lugar, muchos ingleses salían, al igual que de otros países al fin salio Eriol vestía unos pantalones y una chaqueta azules, con camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color, se miraba realmente atractivo.

"lleva su sonrisa, como siempre", ella sonrió, pero al verlo mas de cerca pudo ver que se encontraba muy preocupado, "¿Qué ocurre Eriol?"

Hola Tomoyo-, saludo Eriol, dándole un abrazo a esta

Hola Eriol¿ha estado bien tu vuelo?-

Si muy bien-

¿Hay algo que te preocupa no es así?-

Pero ¿como.., -sabes aun me sorprendo lo fácil que lees a las personas

Ella le sonrió-Al igual que tu-

Creo que nos parecemos bastante-dijo el

yo también lo creo y creo que por eso es que eres la persona que mas me entiende-

Al igual que tu a mi, estoy preocupado por la misma razón por la que estoy en Japón, asuntos de magia-.

Sabes Shaoran, está aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-aunque-dijo reflejando su rostro preocupación-Shaoran esta en el hospital, iba a verlo si quieres ven conmigo.

Claro-dijo Eriol, sintiéndose mas preocupado

* * *

Adelante-dijo Sakura, pues alguien tocaba a la puerta

Hola-saludo esta, traigo compañía

¿compañía?-dijo Sakura

Si, pasa-dijo y Eriol entro

Hola Saludo-

Que gusto verte Eriol-dijo Sakura

a mi también me alegra verlos-

Llega en el momento indicado-dijo Kero

Me imagino que tiene algo que ver con magia no es así -

Si-dijo shaoran-unas nuevas cartas

¿Tú sabes algo de eso Eriol?-pregunto Sakura

No Sakura, no se mucho solo se que su creador fue Akira, pero es por que lo leía en uno de los diarios de Clow, pero a parte de eso no se mucho-

¿Y tu pudistes sellarla?-pregunto Eriol a Shaoran

Si,-dijo Shaoran muy serio-es necesario que les diga todo lo que se., hace ya algunos días, yo estaba entrenando y ante mi se apareció Clow, me informo sobre estas nuevas cartas y lo necesario que era que las selláramos nuevamente, es por eso que mi espada se transforma en un báculo, el me dijo que hace mucho tiempo el había derrotado, a quien las había sellado.

Ya veo-dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a Shaoran-significa que solo tu puedes sellarla

No lo creo, pienso que tu magia por se similar a la de Clow, puede funcionar.-dijo Eriol-y supongo que yo por ser su reencarnación también puedo.

¿Y cuando saldrás Shaoran?-pregunto Tomoyo

Esta noche-

Entonces te llevare a tu casa-

Si gracias Tomoyo-

El tiempo paso, siguieron hablando del asunto, luego a Shaoran le dieron de alta, por lo que se podía ir.

Iré a decirle al Chofer, que espere cerca de la entrada-dijo Tomoyo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, se sintió mareada, y sintió que una gran oscuridad la cubría. Abrió los ojos estaba acostada sobre el césped, miro alrededor y una casa antigua muy grande se podía ver, escucho risas de niños, y vio que lejos de ella unos niños jugaba, eran tres una era una niña, los otros dos eran niños de unos 7 años, los niños comenzaron a correr, -espérenme-grito la niña, iba a seguirlos, pero de nuevo se sintió mareada, las risas de los niños se apagaba y se podía escuchar otras voces que la llamaban –Tomoyo, tomoyo…

Abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en un mueble, Sakura, Eriol y Kero, la miraban preocupado

¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?-pregunto Eriol

si,- contesto esta-¿Qué me ocurrió?-

Te desmayaste-dijo Sakura muy preocupada-hubieras caído si Eriol, no te hubiera detenido

Gracias-le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, sonriéndole, Tomoyo lo miro bien en verdad se miraba muy preocupado

¿Te ocurre algo Tomoyo?-le pregunto este.

Eriol, yo…

Notas de la autora: Aquí ya con el segundo cap., espero lo disfruten, quiero agradecer a: Ada y Saturno, por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

-Eriol, yo….., estoy bien –dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estas Segura Tomoyo?-le pregunto Sakura claramente muy preocupada.

-Si, tan solo fue un pequeño desmayo

-¿Pero por que te desmayastes?-le pregunto Shaoran preocupado-deberías ir a que te revise un medico.

-Shaoran, tiene razón-dijo Eriol-iré a llamar a un doctor

-No Eriol, estoy bien-dijo ella sonriendo-gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero ya me siento bien

-Pero Tomoyo….-

-Estoy bien Sakura, les prometo que si me pasa de nuevo iré a ver a un doctor ¿si?-

Los demás tan solo asintieron, como lo hizo Kero que se había mantenido al margen, pero que también estaba preocupado.

-Entonces iré a ver lo del chofer-dijo Tomoyo

-No, tu quédate aquí que yo iré ¿si?-

Tomoyo sonrió-esta bien Eriol, me hacen sentir que yo soy la que esta en el hospital.

Eriol salio por la puerta

-Pero es que nos preocupamos tanto porque te queremos mucho Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, acercándose a ella y sentándose al lado para luego abrazarla.-¿En verdad estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien-dijo sonriendo-gracias por preocuparte por mí

* * *

Un tiempo después en la casa de Shaoran, que es la misma en la que vivió cuando niño. 

-Shaoran, seguro que estarás bien-

-Si Sakura, no te preocupes-dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola-Perdóname-le dijo, él la dejo de abrazar

-¿perdonarte por que?-

-Por no decirte lo de las nuevas cartas-el se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la terraza, en donde se podía ver la luces de Tomoeda, una vista muy bella-es solo que cuando vine y estuve contigo, estabas tan feliz y no quería arruinarte esa felicidad-

Ella camino hacia el y se arrecosto en su hombro, para contemplar las luces de la ciudad.-No tengo nada por que perdonarte Shaoran, cuando supe que tu sabias de esto hace algún tiempo, por un momento pensé que no me lo dijiste por que no confiabas en mi…

-Eso nunca-le dijo el

Ella sonrió-Lo se fui una tonta, pero luego me di cuenta que la razón por la que no me lo dijistes era para protegerme y evitar que me preocupara, por que así eres tu, siempre preocupado por mi-

El se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a ella-Si me preocupo por ti-le dijo el sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojo, y no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba con el, se sentía tan feliz, sentía que todo era posible, y sobre todo se sentía tan amada….

-Por que te amo-completo el

-Y yo a ti Shaoran-

El se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso.

Estaba tan feliz, feliz de poder besar esos labios, de estar junto a ella y de que su soledad se fuera, de que su corazón se sintiera calido de nuevo, porque ella su Sakura, es la que se encargaba de brindarle calor a su corazón…

Lo había extrañado durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba feliz, estaba con el y cada instante sentía que era mas feliz¿cuanto es lo mas que puedes amar a alguien, muchas veces se preguntaba eso, pues sentía que su amor hacia el era infinito y era dichosa porque se sentía correspondida

* * *

-Gracias, de verdad te agradezco que me dejes quedarme en tu casa. 

-No tienes porque-le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-así tendré mas tiempo para estar contigo, además que me aras compañía, ya que mama salio por un viaje de negocio y estoy yo sola, así que en todo caso la que tiene que agradecerte soy yo por hacerme compañía.-

-Me alegra estar aquí-

-Se que estas muy preocupado, aunque te esfuerzas por aparentar lo contrario Eriol-dijo viéndolo seriamente

-Eres muy observadora-

-Al igual que tu, así que dime que te preocupa-

-Me preocupan dos cosas, una es lo de Akira y todo eso.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte en eso, pero no tengo magia, así que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi apoyo y compañía-dijo ella sonriéndole

-Y eso es suficiente Tomoyo, en verdad, y eso me lleva a la otra cosa que me preocupa, que ere tu

-¿yo, porque?-

-Me preocupa el que te desmayaras-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no me gusta causarte más preocupaciones-

-pero no puedo evitarle, tu eres la persona que mas me conoce Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga, así que el que me pidas que no me preocupe por ti es imposible.

* * *

Una mujer entraba a una casa y era seguida por dos jóvenes. 

-Como verán la casa es espaciosa-dijo la mujer.

-Si y tiene un hermoso jardín-dijo Tomoyo

La mujer sonrió-Disculpe que pregunte¿Es que se van a casar, los miro un poco jóvenes.

-oh no-dijo una apenada Tomoyo, que se encontraba muy sonrojada al igual que su acompañante, y ambos notaron las reacciones del otro.

-Ella es solo una amiga que me ayuda-dijo Eriol

-Ya veo, disculpen por preguntar, pero es que hacen una linda pareja-.

-No se preocupe-dijo Tomoyo

-Tenga mi tarjeta por si decide alquilarla-

-Gracias-dijo Eriol tomando la tarjeta-nos retiramos ya

Ambos se encontraban caminando al parque

-Sabes no pensé que algo pudiera sonrojar al gran Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo Tomoyo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Tu también lo hicistes querida Tomoyo.-dijo Eriol, haciendo que Tomoyo se tornara mas seria.

Eriol noto la reacción de ella y sonrió-cambiamos de tema-sugirió el

Ella también sonrió-Me parece bien-

Eriol se torno pensativo-Contéstame algo Tomoyo-

-Claro¿de que se trata?-

-He notado, que muchos chicos te invitan pero tu te niegas a aceptar cualquier proposición que no sea de amistad.¿acaso hay algún motivo porque lo hagas?-

La pregunta la sorprendió –Tienes razón, eso hago, el motivo es porque a veces siento que tengo que esperar a la persona indicada, sabes a veces pienso que mi corazón no esta completo y que debo esperar a esa parte que le falta-ella sonrió-pensaras que son tonterías-

Eriol escucho atento cada una de su palabras-claro que no-dijo-me parece que todas las persona-s tenemos a otra que nos hace sentir completos, feliz y que nos separa de la soledad.

Tomoyo sonrió ante las palabras de su acompañante, el acababa de decir todo lo que ella pensaba era como si el pudiera saber lo que ella pensaba y esa es una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de el, que la comprendiera tanto.

-¿Qué ocurre, te has quedado en silencio-dijo el mirándola detenidamente

Ella sonrió-No es nada-dijo ella-entonces esa es tu misma razón-

-¿misma razón?-dijo el algo confundido

-Si-dijo ella-yo también me he dado cuenta de que varias chicas se interesan es ti, y algunas hasta te han pedido que tengan citas.-

El suspiro-En parte, aunque en realidad, creo que en mi caso es por temor-

-¿Temor?-dijo Tomoyo, viéndolo confundida

-Si-dijo el, con cierta tristeza-sabes ha veces hay ciertas cosas que siento que no puedo explicar, creo que hay muchos sentimientos que provienen de Clow y creo que el temor a establecer una relación con alguien, es una de ellas.-

Tomoyo se sorprendió, desde aquella vez en Inglaterra no había vuelto a pensar en lo que significaba para Eriol ser la reencarnación de Clow y pensó que el lo había superado pero al parecer no lo había hecho, al menos no completamente.-Lamento que todo eso te suceda-dijo ella también algo triste

-No te preocupes-dijo el sonriendo-además ser la reencarnación de Clow me permitió conocer a todos ustedes, en especial a ti Tomoyo, que eres mi mejor amiga

Ella sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento por las palabras de el, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de el, para luego arrecostarse en su hombro para así caminar juntos, y el cuadro que formaban, se miraba por no encontrar otra palabra mejor para describirlo, perfecto…

* * *

Me parece que este ha sido un día por demás divertido y agradable-dijo Tomoyo 

-Tienes razón-dijo Sakura

-Pero ahora ha terminado y volvemos a nuestras vidas-dijo Eriol

-Pero hemos tenido un día agradable-dijo Shaoran-además…

-¿además?-pregunto Meiling, pero se dio cuenta que tanto su primo como Sakura y Eriol, se encontraban bastantes serios.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tomoyo, que también había notado las reacciones de sus amigos.

-Una carta-murmuro Eriol.

-Es en aquella dirección.-dijo Shaoran señalando al parque pingüino

-Vamos-dijo Sakura, mientras comenzaba a correr junto con los demás. Pronto llegaron al lugar Tomoyo y Meiling se escondieron atrás de un árbol por seguridad.

La palea había resultado algo difícil, pero al fin habían logrado sellarlas, esta vezse trataba de tres cartas Eriol se disponía a tomarlas cuando paso lo de la ultima vez, desaparecieron dejando como rastro un poco de humo negro.

-¿Qué extraño?-dijo Eriol

-Eso mismo ocurrió la vez anterior-dijo Shaoran.

-Talvez lo miramos extraño porque pensamos que serian igual a las cartas Clow, talvez estas otras cartas al sellarse desparecen.

-Talvez-dijo Eriol

-No pareces muy convencido-dijo Shaoran.

-No en realidad-dijo Eriol-Eso que dices Sakura, puede ser una posibilidad, pero no creo que debamos confiarnos.-

Tanto Shaoran como Sakura, asintieron.

-Maldición-dijo una persona, que acababa de aparecer sobre un árbol, las hojas de este y la oscuridad de la noche, le servían para ocultar su rostro, tan solo un par de ojos dorados brillaban por el odio-esto aun no termina,- su mirada se dirigió hacia las dos chicas que salían de entre los árboles y por unos instantes el odio de sus ojos desaprecio, para luego aparecer nuevamente y así desaparecer del lugar.

Nos alegra que estén bien-dijo Meiling, quien iba junto a Tomoyo.

-Me preocupe mucho-dijo Tomoyo

-Pero ya todo se solucionó-dijo Sakura, sonriendo-será mejor que vallamos a casa.

* * *

Corría, la oscuridad era lo único que sus ojos miraban, a medida que avanzaba sentía en su interior una sensación de tristeza, y desesperación, corría sin saber a donde, parecía que una fuerza invisible la guiase, parecía que había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo, al fin vio una luz a lo largo corrió mas rápidamente, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que era una persona ¿pero quien, al fin pudo ver quien era, inmediatamente sus manos llegaron a su boca ,varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y un grito de sus labios. 

-¡No!-su respiración era agitada, vio a su alrededor estaba en su recamara¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, se preguntaba, porque se había despertado así, con lagrimas en sus ojos y rastros de ellas en sus mejillas, y ese sentimiento de desesperación y tristeza que invadía todo su ser.

**

* * *

**

**-¿Qué planeas?-**

-Tu lo sabes, tu te distes cuenta ….-no pudo seguir, ya que se vio interrumpido

**-No, olvídate de eso-dijo con una voz fría y autoritaria**

-¡Jamás!-grito

-**No seas tonto, sigue con el plan-**

-Vete-dijo enfadado

**-No puedes alejarme-dijo con voz burlona**

-Claro que puedo-dijo firmemente

**-¡No eres nada sin mi!-dijo enfadado**

-¡Veteee!-grito nuevamente, y esta vez no hubo respuesta-

* * *

-Gracias por invitarme Asuke-dijo una chica de ojos rojizos

-Es lo menos que podía hacer Meiling-dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos café, bastante atractivo.-no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda, me siento un poco avergonzado por lo que paso.

-No tienes porque-dijo Meiling sonriéndole-te perdiste en la ciudad en la cual te acabas de mudar es comprensible.-

El chico tan solo sonrió.

-Aunque no debiste salir solo-dijo ella

-Creo que tienes razón, es solo que quería conocer la ciudad-

-Si quieres te doy un pequeño tour-

-..,.-el tan solo la miro

Por el silencio pensó que no le agrado la idea-Aunque si no quieres….-

-¡No, digo si.-el chico suspiro y se sonrojo-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría mucho que lo hicieses-el sonrió-me agradaría mucho conocer Tomoeda en compañía de la chica mas hermosa que halla conocido

Meiling se sonrojo.

* * *

Había decidido salir a caminar un rato le hacia falta, llevaba dos bolsas en la mano, llenas de ingredientes que ocuparía para hacer galletas, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que chocaría contra alguien, estaba por caer cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su muñeca. Sus ojos amatista contemplaron a la persona que había evitado su caída. 

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole

-No tiene porque Srta. fue un placer ayudarle-dijo con una voz amable un chico de cabellos café y ojos del mismo color que estaban llenos de amabilidad.

Tomoyo lo vio por unos instantes, era muy atractivo y parecía de su edad.-Debo irme-dijo finalmente-pero gracias nuevamente.-

-Espero que el destino me conceda la suerte de volver a encontrarla en alguna otra ocasión-dijo sonriéndole

Ella también sonrió, y luego empezó a caminar así como lo hizo el otro chico, pero en dirección contraria…..

Notas de la autora: Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya hubieron algunos momentos TE, aunque solo en forma de amigos, espero que si les gusto, por favor me dejen review, en verdad lo apreciaría. Lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias a quienes me enviaron review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclaracióon: Sakura card captor no me pertenece._

_IV capitulo_

_Espero que el destino me conceda la suerte de volver a encontrarla en alguna otra ocasión. _

Esa frase sonaba una y otra vez en su mente, no sabia porque no podía apartar de su mente a ese chico misterioso. Un ruido indicándole que alguien entraba por la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Espero no interrumpirte-dijo el chico

-Para nada Eriol, iba a practicar un poco mi canto-dijo la chica sonriendo desde el banco que estaba frente al piano.

-Te molestaría si toco mientras canta-

-Claro que no, al contrario, me gustaría-dijo la chica mientras se hacia un poco a la orilla para darle sitio a el.

El se sentó y comenzó a tocar e instantes después ella a cantar. Y como siempre las notas interpretadas por él en el piano, mezcladas con la melodiosa voz de ella, formaban una mezcla perfecta. Pero luego ella dejo de cantar, el se extraño la canción aun no había terminado y la miro, la preocupación se reflejo inmediatamente en su rostro.

Ella cantaba, disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo y mas aun cuando Eriol tocaba el piano, se empezó a sentir débil las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca y su vista empezó a ser borrosa, una voz que llamaba una y otra vez su nombre preocupado fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

_Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, Tomoyo, la llamaba una y otra vez una voz, era una mujer, pero ¿de quien?._

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto_

_-Aun no es tiempo, que lo sepas querida Tomoyo, solo deseo darte un mensaje. Se fuerte, debes serlo por ti y todos los que te quieren._

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-_

_-Con el tiempo lo sabrás-dijo con vos triste._

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_Silencio_

_-Contesta por favor-_

_Pero al igual que antes un absoluto silencio,-contéstame por favor-murmuro, mientras se sentía débil nuevamente_

Empezó a recobrar el conocimiento alguien sujetaba su mano, quizo sentarse pero alguien se lo impidió. Su vista empezó a aclararse hasta darse cuenta de que Eriol es quien estaba a su lado le impedía levantarse.

-Es mejor que permanezcas recostada-

Ella iba a reclamarle y decirle que estaba bien, pero el rostro de el se lo impidió, se miraba realmente muy preocupado, así que obedeció. se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su recamara-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto

-Te desmayaste-respondió él-el doctor llegara dentro de poco.

-¿Doctor, no es necesario ya me encuentro bien-

-Pero es necesario que alguien te vea-dijo el preocupado

-Perdóname-dijo ella

-¿Perdonarte Porque?-

-Por causarte más preocupaciones-

El sonrió-no tienes porque disculparte, conmigo, y eso de que me causa preocupaciones no importa, lo único importante aquí es que te sientas bien.-

La chica sonrió, el aun sujetaba su mano, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno tenia deseos de hacer algo para que ya no fuera así, ambos se sentían bien, ella se sentía segura, y el sentía de que de esta manera la tenia mas cerca de si, como si de esta forma fuera mas fácil protegerla.

* * *

-Gracias por rescatarme de esa fiesta-

-Eso no me parece correcto, viniendo de una condesa-dijo el riendo.

Ella se paro frente a el-¿En serio?-dijo sonriendo-Me dirá que el honorable conde Li, se estaba divirtiendo en una de esa reuniones aristocráticas-

El sonrió-por supuesto que no, por eso me alegra haberme escabullido también-

Ella sonrió ante la respuesta de el.-Para ti debe ser mas difícil aun, con todas esas mujeres alrededor tuyo-

-Si, pero ninguna nunca ha llamado mi atención, hasta hace algunos días-

Ella escucho atenta ese comentario y cierto sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, el pareció notar que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Así que apresuro a decir con una sonrisa en su rostro-Que fue cuando conocí a una condesa dueña de los ojos mas bellos que hubiera visto, unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y poseedora de una de las sonrisas capaz de paralizar a cualquier mortal-

Ella se sonrojo ante los halagos de el, y el sonrió aun mas al notar el efecto que sus palabras tenían en ella.

Ella vio un río que cruzaba por el campo en el que caminaban.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo el viéndola quitándose los zapatos

-Quiero sentir el agua-dijo ella, con cierto tono travieso en su voz.

Ella termino su labor e instante después ya se encontraba en el agua, camino un poco, pero luego se detuvo, pues el río comenzaba a ser ya mas profundo el agua le llegaba a los tobillos, dio una pequeña vuelta en el, hasta que ya no pudo girar, fue como si hubiera quedado atrapada en la intensa mirada de los ojos ámbares de el. Y fue como si nada existiera tan solo ella y el. El no podía apartar la vista de ella, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella. Ella sonrió.

-Ven-le dijo, invitándolo a unirse y sentir el agua.

El sonrió, aunque todo pareciera una locura, no podía decirle que no, era imposible negarle algo, se quitó los zapatos, y se subió un poco los pantalones.. El se acerco a ella, pero mientras caminaba tropezó, ella trato de sujetarlo, pero no pudo y en consecuencia ambos cayeron al agua, les llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, algunos de los cabellos de ella se pegaban a su rostro. Ambos rieron.

-Creo que estamos en problema-dijo ella en un tono divertido-no se como aremos para regresar, y que nadie se de cuenta de nuestro aspecto.-

El sonrió una agradable idea llego a su mente, el se acerco mas a ella-Podríamos quedarnos aquí mientras seca nuestra ropa-dijo mientras quitaba uno de los mechones que cubría su rostro, uso una sonrisa que la paralizo, y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo la invadiera.

-Porque sabes que-dijo mientras acortaba mas la distancia que los separabas-hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer.

Ella lo miro, no pudo decir nada, sintió una leve presión en sus labios, ya que el presionaba con los suyos, no fue un beso sino un pequeño rose. El se dio cuenta de que ella no lo evito, así que esta vez acerco sus labios por mas tiempo, la beso con un tierno beso, que esta vez ella si correspondió, era extraño y maravilloso, parecía que sus labios estaban hechos para quedar perfectamente entre los de el, como si este fuera su destino…..

* * *

Sakura, Shaoran murmuraron ambos mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivas camas, aun soñando, para seguir disfrutando de ese hermoso ¿sueño?.

* * *

La brisa del parque movía sus cabellos sueltos, estaba preocupado por ese sueño, bueno en realidad suponía que fue eso, _debes ser fuerte_, pero a ¿que se refería, suspiro,sus ojos amatistas se fijaron en varias hojas que eran llevadas por el viento, de pronto una escena similar llego a su mente, estaba en un jardín lleno de flores y el viento soplo llevando varios pétalos de estas.

-Puedo sentarme-dijo alguien a su lado

Ella salio de sus pensamientos y fijo la vista en esa persona-Hola-dijo al notar de quien se trataba-Por favor siéntese.-

El se sentó a su lado-Parece que el destino me sonrió permitiéndome encontrarla nuevamente-

Ella sonrió-Perece que confía mucho en el destino-murmuro ella, mientras miraba las hojas llevadas por el viento.

-Así es, nada esta a la deriva, aun esas hojas tuvieron un destino, sea cual sea, mas aun estamos los seres humanos sujetos a uno¿acaso usted no cree en el?-

-Me gusta pensar que cada persona construye su destino día a día.-

-Es una teoría interesante, por cierto mi nombre es Takato-

-Mucho gusto Takato, soy Tomoyo-dijo sin decir su apellido, no sabia porque pero había cierta familiaridad en el, como si lo hubiera conocido hace mucho y fuera un viejo amigo y no alguien que acababa de conocer.

El sonrió-Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo nuevamente-

Ella sonrió como respuesta.

-Dime no crees que hay ciertas almas destinadas ha estar juntas, ha amarse aun a través del tiempo, almas inseparables-

-¿Almas inseparables?-

-Si, **Almas Gemelas**-dijo sonriendo-espero verte en otra ocasión, adiós Tomoyo-

-Adiós Takato-murmuro, para fijar nuevamente su vista en las hojas-**Almas Gemelas**-repitió.

* * *

Por favor, siéntense todos-dijo la profesora a la clase-hoy tenemos dos compañeros nuevos.

Dos chicos ingresaron al salón y varios comentarios provenientes de la clase se escucharon.

Eriol fijo la mirada en el de cabellos café y vio como sonreía a Tomoyo y esta correspondía al gesto. Quien era ese tipo y por que tomillo le sonreía de esa manera, era extraño la sensación que le provocaba el hecho de que ella le sonriera de esa manera a otra persona, no es nada quiso pensar. La clase comenzó los chicos tomaron asientos y después de unas horas, el receso llego.

-Me legra que seamos compañeros-dijo Meiling al chico de cabellos negros.

El sonrió-a mí también-

-ven te presentare a mis amigos-Meiling sonrió-tu también- dijo a Takato

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el grupo.

-Me alegra volver a encontrarte Tomoyo-dijo el chico

-Igual a mi Takato-dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿Ya se conocían?-pregunto Meiling

-Nos hemos encontrado-contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando que casi todo el grupo rieran a excepción de Eriol. Las presentaciones fueron hechas.

* * *

-Es muy hermoso Tokio-dijo el chico de su lado.

Ella sonrió-A mi también me gusta mucho. Y dime Asuke antes ¿donde vivías?-

-Vivía en Kyoto, junto con mi hermano gemelo.-

-Ya veo-dijo, mientras observaba un árbol muy hermoso del parque por el que caminaban.

- me alegra que nos hallamos mudado a Tokio, así pude conocerte Meiling-

-Gracias-dijo ella sonrojada

-Sabes hay algo que quería decirte, no se si pensaras si ha pasado muy poco tiempo apenas, un mes y medio, pero nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, eres muy hermosa, eres divertida y alegre, me encanta tu forma de ser, es por eso que quisiera saber si… -ambos se miraban fijamente, luego de una pequeña pausa el continuo-¿quisieras ser mi novia?.-

Ella sonrió que tenia el, que tanto le agradaba de el, sus constantes halagos, la forma en que era capaz de sonrojarla, la forma en que la trataba que la hacia sentir tan especial, o era esa maravillosa mirada que le dirigía a ella, únicamente a ella, no podía negarlo se había enamorado, y lo mejor de todo, es que esta vez si era correspondida.-Me gustaría mucho-dijo mientras acentuaba aun mas su sonrisa.

El sonrió se encontraba feliz, se acerco mas a ella y la beso, era maravilloso se había enamorado y como no hacerlo si era ella tan especial.

Eran maravillosas todas las sensaciones que se arremolinaban es su interior, su primer beso, era como la había imaginado, muy especial y lo mejor de todo es que era con un chico como Asuke.

* * *

-Por cierto Nakuru, quiero decirte que te vi en la última novela en que actuaste y estuviste maravillosa-

-En verdad te gusto-

-Si-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Gracias Tomoyo.-

-¿Saldrás?-pregunto Eriol, al ver a Nakuru my arreglada.

-Si, hay una reunión a la que tengo que asistir, Yukito vendrá a recogerme.

-¿Yukito, ya no es Tsukishiro-pregunto Eriol sonriendo solo como el sabía hacerlo de una forma misteriosa.

Nakuru se dio cuenta de las insinuaciones de Eriol, así que aclaro-Ambos coincidimos en que hace ya mucho tiempo nos conocemos, y que lo mejor era dejar de lado tanta formalidad-termino, viendo a Eriol seriamente

-Pero eso no explica el porque iras con el-

-Quería ir con Touya, pero tu sabes que el esta con Kaho, no tenia acompañante, me encontré con Yukito, platicamos un poco le dije de mi problema y el amablemente accedió a acompañarme, como amigos-finalizo.

Una muchacha del servicio llego antes que Eriol, pudiera decir algo mas, informando que Yukito estaba afuera, Nakuru se levanto del mueble y se despidió.

-Seria muy agradable¿no crees?-dijo Eriol, a su ya única acompañante.

-Si, es tiempo de que Nakuru supere a Touya-sonrió, mientras hacia una pequeña pausa-y que mejor persona que Yukito.

Eriol también sonrió. Le encantaba compartir momentos así con Tomoyo, ahora eran mas raros esos momento con la llegada de ese chico, que para su mal humor insistía en estar tanto tiempo cerca de Tomoyo, el había tratado de comprender ese mal humor, simplemente era porque se sentía algo celoso de que su mejor amiga ya no estuviera con el tanto tiempo, algo infantil se dijo una de las tantas veces en que pensó en el asunto, nada mas que eso.

-Sabes estaba pensando en que mañana podríamos ir al bosque, seria como un día de campo-

-Me parece una excelente idea-dijo la chica sonriendo-les avisare a los demás.

* * *

Dos de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo iban al frente, una de ellas conducía la camioneta en que iban dos asientos en la parte de atrás y varias canastas de comidas y bebidas atrás de los asientos. Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Eriol iba de muy buen humor hasta que lo vio.

-¿Takato ira?-pregunto

-Si-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras, miraba ya al grupo de amigos salir de casa de Sakura para ingresar al auto.

* * *

Los cabellos se movían con el viento y dejaba que el aire fresco del bosque inundara su sentido. Todos estaban en un claro, las cosas ya habían sido dispuestas y por eso se dedicaba a disfrutar del día.

-Puedo sentarme Tomoyo-

Ella sonrió al dueño de la voz-Claro Takato-

El tomo asiento al lado de ella. Era extraña la forma en que se sentía junto a el, sentía tanta confianza, era un sentimiento especial, algo parecido a lo que sentía por Eriol, aunque la conexión que sentía con Eriol era mas fuerte, aunque a el lo conocía desde hace ya mucho mas tiempo que a Takato, así que se preguntaba si lo que sentía por Takato se incrementaría con el tiempo y llegaría a ser tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Eriol, una conexión difícil de explicar, una gran amistad.

-¿En que piensas?-

Ella sonrió-En nada en particular, es un bello día ¿no?-

El sonrió- Si tienes razón, pero no hay belleza en el mundo que se compare con la que posees tu Tomoyo.-al finalizar de decir esto tomo una de las manos de ella-Tomoyo yo..

Ella lo miro detenidamente, dejo de sonreír siempre fue muy observadora, y hasta este momento se dio cuenta de que a Takato le interesaba algo más que su amistad, pero ella solo podía darle esto, se preocupo un poco-Takato yo…

-Puedo hablar contigo, a solas-dijo el chico que acaba de llegar

No parecía el mismo sonriente y tranquilo Eriol de siempre, así que se preocupo.

-Enseguida regreso Takato y seguiremos con la conversación-dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía a Eriol.

Takato afirmo, no le era muy agradable la forma en que fue interrumpido, pero tenía que ser paciente, si quería conquistar el corazón de Tomoyo…

* * *

Habían caminado ya un largo trayecto y Eriol aun no decía nada-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

Había tratado de calmarse, mientras estaba con sus amigos, miro como el se acerco a ella, su enojo aumento y no pudo evitar ir hacia ella, cuando vio que el tomaba una de sus manos, escucho que ella preguntaba algo, se detuvo-¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?-

-De que hablas-pregunto preocupada al notar el tono molesto de el.

-Por que lo invitaste a el, se suponía que solo vendrían nuestros amigos.-

-¿Te refieres a Takato?-

-Si-dijo el ya mucho mas molesto-fue mi idea, el de venir aquí.-

-Lamento que no te agradara-dijo ella algo dolida, por el tono de voz empleado por el-Yo pensé que no habría problema.-

-¿Por qué siempre piensas por lo demás?.-

-Yo….

-No tienes ese derecho-dijo gritando.

No pudo mas, y salio corriendo, las lagrimas salían incontenibles por sus ojos, no podía creer que el le había hablado de esa manera, le había gritado, cuando el nunca si quiera se había molestado con ella. Luego de correr por largo rato llego a un pequeño y viejo muelle, el agua del río chocaba furiosa con las bases del muelle, camino por el, las tablas chillaron un poco, tomo asiento en el final.

La vio alejarse y la perdió de vista, su furia se fue apagando dejando a un enorme sentimiento de culpa, había sido un tonto, corrió en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho ella, estaba furioso si, pero no con ella, estaba furioso con ese tipo, porque ella le dedicaba esas tiernas sonrisas y las miradas calidas, sentía que le estaba robando algo que se suponía solo debía ser para el y para nadie mas, sintió alivio cuando la vio en el muelle, camino por el, el ruido lo delato, así que paro antes de que estuviera a su lado. Ella lo miro y vio las lagrimas en sus ojos, se sintió aun mas culpable, había hecho sufrir a su mejor amiga, a la persona mas dulce y noble que hubiera conocido, a quien conocía cada una de sus sueños y temores a la persona que sentía mas cerca de el.

-Perdóname-fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar.

Ella se seco las lagrimas, talvez el tenia razón, ella siempre tomaba algunas decisiones por los demás, pero no era con mala intención, ella lo hacia para que las personas que estaba con ella fueran felices.-No te preocupes-dijo ella, con los ojos tristes-debí preguntarte, no sabia que Takato no te agradaba, debí darme cuenta. Tú tienes razón, tome algunas …….

-Espera-dijo el, sin moverse de su lugar-no tenia razón, no se porque te dije todo eso, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que fue porque soy un completo tonto.-

Ella lo miro se miraba muy arrepentido-Me dolió mucho todo esto-dijo ella, le había dolido mucho y mas si se trataba de el, siempre trataba que el estuviera de acuerdo con ella, sentía que la opinión de el importaba mucho.

-Lo se y espero que me perdones, te prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrir, he lastimado ha una de las personas que mas quiero, y por eso estoy muy arrepentido-

Ella sonrió, no podía ser de otra manera, sabia que el la quería mucho y se miraba que estaba muy arrepentido-Te perdono Eriol-

El sonrió-Me alegro, así que espero que la señorita Daidoji, quiera volver conmigo a donde nuestros amigos.-

Ella se puso de pie, estaba por dar su primer paso cuando una de las tablas cedió y ella callo al río, el lo vio y sin dudarlo se tiro al agua, la corriente era fuerte, pero pudo alcanzarla y la abrazo.

-Eriol-dijo al sentirse rodeada por unos brazos

-Tranquila, te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase.-

Ella apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de el. Sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

Debía usar su magia, necesitaba concentrarse no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada a ella, nunca podría perdonárselo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algún hechizo choco contra una roca, abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo a Tomoyo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, la llamo para saber si estaba bien, pero ella no contesto, se había desmayado, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en el hechizo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, vio una fogata y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido, abrió los ojos mas-Eriol-dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila aquí estoy-dijo una voz, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en las piernas de el.

Se sentó, el la ayudo-Estas bien-le pregunto

-Si-dijo ella-¿Y tú?-

-Bien-contesto el.

Ella lo vio detenidamente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la venda que traía en su brazo y que esta manchada de sangre

-Te heriste-dijo ella visiblemente preocupada.

El puso su otro mano sobre su brazo-Esto no es nada¿Segura estas bien?-

-Si-dijo ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por su rostro.-Perdóname, si yo no hubiera ido a ese muelle o hubiera sido mas cuidadosa, no te hubiera ocurrido nada.-

El sonrió-No llores por favor, si hay un culpable en todo esto soy yo, pues fui quien ocasiono en primer lugar que fueras al muelle, además tu estas bien y eso es lo importante.-

-Si pero…-

-No te preocupes-dijo el-supongo que los demás nos buscaran, podría hacerlo con magia, pero ya use bastante para sacarnos y no se que tan cerca este nuestro enemigo, y si aparece una carta no estoy en las mejores condiciones.

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

El cerro sus ojos por unos instantes se sentía muy cansado, ella lo noto y lo sujeto suavemente de la camisa, para acercarlo a ella.

-¿Qué haces?-

Ella le sonrió-Tu velaste mi sueño, y se ve que tu estas muy cansado.-

-Pero…-

-No hay peros-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras lo acercaba mas a ella, hasta que el quedo arregostado en sus piernas.

-Gracias-dijo ella luego de unos instantes

El la miro

-Por arriesgar tu vida y salvar la mía.-dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla.

Se sentía tan bien así, con ella tan cerca, subió sus manos hasta tocar el rostro de ella, todo esto había tenido después de todo dos cosas positivas poder compartir con ella este momento y había aclarado sus sentimientos, había estado furioso por no ser otra razón que los celos , no eran celos infantiles, de los que sientes cuando te roban la atención, no, los celos que sentían eran muy fuertes, sus lazos con Tomoyo habían crecido de una manera que jamás se imagino y ese lazo dejo de ser simplemente amistad para convertirse en algo mejor, algo muy especial¿Cuándo sucedió, acaso importa, talvez fue el tenerla tan cerca todo este tiempo, en todo caso es que sucedió y se sentía tan bien, cuando la vio caer en el río, el miedo lo invadió, el temor de perderla era enorme, ella tenia que estar cerca de el, ella era capaz de brindarle paz y apaciguar sus temores, llenarlo de dicha, y bueno el quería hacerle saber y sentir todo lo que ella era capaz de brindarle, quería luchar todos los días para que ella conservara su sonrisa, la calidez de sus ojos y la ternura que poseía, y que todo esto fuera para el, porque sin duda no habría nada que lo hiciera mas feliz…..

-No lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, por eso te prometo que te protegeré siempre Tomoyo.-dijo

_mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, te protegeré siempre _esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de su corazón, los ojos de Eriol le encantaba eran tan profundos y misteriosos, tan fácil perderse en ellos, y un nuevo anhelo comenzó a crecer en su corazón ser capaz de conocer cada uno de esos misterios y poder llegar al fondo de esa profundidad, poder estar siempre observándolos, poder sentir siempre la seguridad que sentía cuando se encontraba en sus brazos, hacerle olvidar sus pesadillas y temores y que el lo hiciera con los de ella, sentir que todo estaría bien, y dejar ser envuelta por su calor. Una duda la asalto¿Pero que eran esos sentimientos¿eran solo amistad, tenían que serlo Eriol tan solo era su amigo, su mente lo sabia, pero ¿lo sabia su corazón……

Notas de la autora: Perdón por la tardanza, las clases de la universidad son las culpables de que me queda tan poco tiempo libre, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, un poco largo, agradezco a quienes dejaron review: Serena, 2Miru, Lesly, Pily-chan(con respecto a tu pregunta, antes habia publicado algunos tres capitulos, pero los volví a rescribir, talvez los leiste antes de que hiciera los cambios), CLEO-FRHIMAN-ALDRY,gracias por sus comentarios,espero sigan dejandome review, porque me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan de este fic. Me gustaría saber si quieren mas momentos de Sakura y Shaoran, y que opinan de la pareja de Asuke y Meiling, y de Nakuru y Yukito, y que le parecieron los momentos de Eriol y Tomoyo. Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

Capitulo V

Dirigió una ultima sonrisa al chico que se encontraba acostado en la cama, el mismo chico que la hacía sentir tan confundida al provocar en ella tantas sensaciones, nunca se imagino cuantas emociones era capaz de provocar alguien, emociones tan profundas, complejas y simples al mismo tiempo, sentía la seguridad que lo quería, pero ¿como, como un simple amigo o quizás como algo mas, como el cariño o mejor dicho como el amor que sientes por la persona que amas, podrían decir que afortunada era al enamorarse de su mejor amigo, pero habían tantas cosas que considerar, y ¿si el no sentía lo mismo por ella, no solo perdería a la persona que ama, y sentiría su corazón quebrarse en mil fragmento, si no, que había la posibilidad de que el no estuviera allí para consolarla, para secar sus lagrimas y con paciencia tratar de unir de nuevos todos eso fragmentos para poder tener de nuevo su corazón completo, porque si ella le confesaba sus sentimientos su relación cambiara¿Cómo no hacerlo, aunque tan solo fuera una posibilidad el que el ya no estuviera allí para evitar que cayera en ese abismo que se abriría frente a ella, al escuchar de sus labios que el no sentía lo mismo por ella, que lo único que sentía era una gran amistad, no ella no estaba dispuesta a eso, prefería tenerlo allí a su lado, y que las cosas siguieran así, ella no era tan fuerte, para enfrentar la posibilidad de perderlo. Una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió, enterrando todos estos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente-Hola Nakuru.-

-¿Te sucede algo, te noto muy pensativa.-

-No nada-dijo sonriendo-Pero gracias por tu preocupación¿Deseabas algo?-

-Tan solo ver a Eriol¿Esta despierto?-

-Si, pasa.-

Se despidió de Tomoyo con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación de Eriol.

La vio sonreírle desde la puerta, el también sonrió, siempre se preguntaría como una simple sonrisa de ella podía hacerle sentir tan bien, recordó el maravilloso momento que había compartido aquel día en que ella cayo al río, lo maravilloso que fue tenerla tan cerca de el, poder tocar su rostro, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar todos lo abrazos que ella le había brindado, los besos en la mejilla que le había dado, en este momento fue que se pregunto¿Cómo se sentiría poder besar sus labios, sonrió, sin duda seria el mejor momento que podría imaginar, su corazón se llenaría de la alegría mas grande que hubiera, y su ser se sentiría completo, porque eso es lo que Tomoyo Daidouji le hacia sentir, completo, feliz, tanquilo; tantas sensaciones todas y cada una tan especiales y fuertes como la otra. Y eso lo tenía tan pensativo¿Cómo decirle todo esto¿Cómo decirle que no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella¿como decirle lo feliz que esto lo hacía¿Cómo decirle la dicha tan grande que le daría si le permitiese amarle y que ella sintiese esto mismo por el¿Cómo decirle sin correr el riesgo de alejarla, si¿Cómo decirle que no soportaría estar sin ella, porque sin duda no lo soportaría, ella le había dado calidez, dulzura, le había brindado calor y vida a su corazón, y si ella no estaba su corazón moriría con su lejanía, pero también ¿como resistir no poder tenerla en sus brazos, poder besar sus labios, poder decirle cuanto la amaba y poder demostrárselo cada día, cada segundo de su vida?. Alguien lo llamo.

-Disculpa Nakuru, no te había visto.-dijo volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si me di cuenta¿Cómo te encuentras?.-

-Muy bien, de hecho no se porque tengo que estar en reposo.-

-Eriol sufriste una herida en tu brazo, además de una torcedura de tu pie, así que me parece muy prudente el que guardes reposo y mejor ya cambiemos de tema y dime¿en que pensabas cuando entre?-

-En nada en particular.-

-No lo creo-dijo ella, muy segura.-No por nada he vivido tanto tiempo contigo, además tu me creaste y hay ciertas sensaciones que puedo percibir de ti ¿sabes, creo que pensabas en una persona, Tomoyo para ser mas exactos¿te interesa no es así, deberías decirle lo que sientes-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, además no quiero que te involucres en mi relaciones amorosas, o dime¿te gustaría que habláramos sobre tus sentimientos por Yukito?-

-No hay nada que decir.-

-Sabes, lo que dijiste sobre que yo era tu creador y tu podías sentir algunas de mis sensaciones, también hace que yo sienta algunas de ti.-dijo sonriendo-además ese sonrojo hace que tus palabras queden sin validez.-

Nakuru desvió su vista de Eriol.-Yo solo digo que deberías decirle, porque no solo tu estas interesado en Tomoyo, ese chico que conocí la vez anterior Takato, sin duda esta interesado en Tomoyo.-

No tenía que recordarle eso, si tan solo mirarlo cerca de Tomoyo sentía consumirse en celos.-No es tan fácil como crees Nakuru, Tomoyo es mi amiga y no quiero que se aleje de mi, porque yo siento algo que ella no puede corresponder.-

-Talvez ella sienta lo mismo por ti Eriol.-

-Talvez, pero necesito tiempo.-

* * *

La niña corría buscando a su mejor amigo, en el lugar que se encontraba estaba lleno de cámaras y reflectores, sin duda era un estudio fotográfico. La niña de cabellos castaños ojos esmeraldas se detuvo frente a un niño de su misma edad cinco años.

-Hola Sak-dijo el niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora.

La niña hizo un pechero-Tu sabes que no me gusta que me digas Sak, me llamo Sakura, y así me gusta que me digan Ken-

El niño sonrió-Lo se tan solo me gusta hacerte enojar.-

-Ya no jugare contigo nunca mas-dijo enojada.-ya no serás mi amigo.-

La preocupación se reflejo en el rostro del niño-Lo siento Sakura, no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga, quiero que lo seamos para siempre.¿me perdonas?-

La niña lo miro -esta bien-dijo sonriéndole

El niño también sonrió.

La maestra entro al aula, alejándola de esos lejanos recuerdos.

-Buenos Días alumnos, hoy llego un nuevo estudiante, pasa joven-dijo viendo hacia la puerta.

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules entro al aula.

-¿Es posible que sea..?-murmuro Sakura

-Mi nombre es Ken Nakahara-dijo el sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió, el chico tomo asiento en un lugar del aula y la clase comenzó, al fin ya había llegado el recreo, todos estaban ya reunidos, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Chijaru, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Asuke, Takato, Shaoran y Eriol.

-Hace un bonito día, reunamos por la fuente –comento Rika

-Si claro-dijo Sakura-, pero necesito hacer algo antes-, se levanto de su haciendo y camino hacia el nuevo chico.

-Hola Ken-dijo cuando se encontraba frente al chico.

Este levanto la vista-¿Sakura?-

Esta sonrió, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Valla que has crecido Sak.-

Sakura hizo un puchero.-¡Ken!-

-Tú sabes cuanto me agrada hacerte enojar.-

Sakura lo miro seriamente

-Son bromas y tú lo sabes Sakura.-dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a su amiga de infancia. Sin saber que cierto chico del grupo que miraba este encuentro se moría de celos.

-Quiero presentarte a mis amigos.-

Ambos se dirigieron al grupo, -amigos quiero presentarles al que fue mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo.-

Llego el momento de presentar a Ken y a Shaoran como su novio.

-Valla Sak, así que ya tienes novio.-

-¡Ken!-dijo Sakura, tanto por el apodo de su amigo, como por su comentario

-No me extraña, siempre fuiste muy hermosa, igual que tu madre y ahora que te veo debo decirte que lo eres mas.-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sakura.

Provocando que esta se sonrojara, y que otro adquiriera cierto tono rojizo pero de enfado por consumirse en celos.

* * *

Iban caminando ya hasta la casa, y como siempre Shaoran la acompañaba, pero esa tarde se encontraba sumamente silencioso.-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto ella.

-No es nada, es solo que ese chico no me agrada.-

-¿Ken?-pregunto algo sorprendida

-Si-

-Pero si es alguien muy simpático, fue mi mejor amigo mucho tiempo, solo dale una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, además que recuerda que a ti no te agrada antes Kaho.-

-Si pero esto es diferente que con ella, no confiaba en ella porque sentía una energía proveniente de su persona, pero Ken es porque siempre tiene que hacer esos comentarios de ti, y la familiaridad con que se tratan.-

Sakura sonrió-Shaoran Li¿estas celoso?.-

-Si y mucho.-contesto algo sonrojado.

Ella tomo las manos de el entre la suyas.-Escúchame Shaoran, hace tiempo que mi corazón te pertenece, tu eres la persona a la que amo y nada cambiara eso, tu eres mi otra mitad, la persona que hace latir tan rápido mi corazón, la persona que me hace sonreír tan feliz cada día por tenerte conmigo, esa persona que le da ese brillo especial a mis ojos, y que nadie jamás podrá hacer, porque mi corazón completo te pertenece a ti.-

-Yo lo siento-

-No importa-dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Es solo que te amo tanto Sakura, que no soportaría perderte.-

-Y no lo harás., porque tu me amas, y eso me hace feliz.-

-Gracias-dijo el-por mucho tiempo me sentí tan solo, endurecí mi corazón, y viví mi vida tan serio.-

Ella sonrió-Si aun recuerdo a ese niño Li tan serio, y del cual me costo poder ganarme su amistad.-

-Ese niño desapareció hace mucho tiempo, ahora esta el chico frente a ti, ese que esta completamente enamorado de ti, porque no solo ganaste mi amistad, robaste mi corazón-dijo mientras sonreía.

Ella sonrió mientras contemplaba esa sonrisa tan especial y que tanto disfrutaba verla y que la hacia sentir tan especial, porque esa sonrisa era dedicada únicamente a ella.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio y en sus ojos se podía ver ese brillo, ese que únicamente se ve cuando amas alguien y que es mas intenso cuando esa persona esta frente a ti, como en estos instantes, y el tiempo se detuvo, al meno para ellos, se detuvo como siempre lo hacía, cuando sus corazones latían al ritmo del mismo compás y sus labios, a través de un maravilloso beso, expresaban el amor que sus corazones sentía.

* * *

La oscuridad era intensa, apenas y una luz alumbraba tenuemente, pero esa oscuridad exterior era mas suave comparada con la que había en el interior de las dos almas que habían en ese lugar.

Un hombre cuyos rasgo no se podía contemplar debido a la oscuridad y que además vestía una túnica de un negro tan intenso como los sentimiento de su corazón, llego frente a otro y se inclino en señal de respeto y de reconocer el inmenso poder del hombre frente a si.-Maestro, disculpe mi intromisión, pero queremos saber, cuales son sus planes ahora que Akira hace tiempo no da señales de su poder y que parece haber desaparecido.-

El hombre sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tenebrosa, capaz de provocar temor.-No se preocupen por eso, ya me encargue de ese asunto, nuestro plan seguirá como siempre, ustedes solo deben concentrarse en su labor.-dijo este hombre su voz era fría al igual que su mirada.

-Como usted ordene-dijo el otro antes de desaparecer

* * *

Estaban en la casa de Meiling, ambos sentados en uno de los muebles de la sala-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el viéndola mientras sonreía.

-Es tan solo no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que recuerdo la cara de mi primo, cuando Ken estaba cerca de Sakura.-

-Y supongo que lo molestaste un rato con eso-dijo el, viendo a su novia.

-Me conoces bien Asuke, es tan solo que me es tan divertido ver a mi primo celoso.-

-No deberías molestarlo sabes, imagino lo que debe sentir, por ejemplo.-dijo el viéndola-si alguien hiciera lo mismo contigo, yo me moriría de celos.-

Meiling sonrió.-No creo que hicieras eso.-

El sonrió-Si lo haría es imposible no hacerlo cuando vez a alguien, un extraño, tan cerca de la persona que amas.-el llevo una de sus manos hasta acariciar la mejilla de ella.-entonces dime Meiling ¿Cómo seria capaz de no sentir tanto celos, si tu eres esa persona para mi, esa persona a la que amo.

Esa confesión la dejo sin palabras, momento que él aprovecho para acercarse a ella y poder tomar sus labios entre los suyos, luego de unos instantes se separaron el aun la observaba detenidamente, así como ella a el.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar este momento, ella también quería expresar lo que sentía en su corazón.-Yo también te amo Asuke-

El sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Miro la foto del periódico, y luego lo puso en el desayunador, para luego dirigir su atención a él, quien se encontraba en la cocina, preparando lo que sería la cena de ambos.

-Lamento todo este enredo Yukito-dijo ella apenada.

-No tienes porque disculparte no es tu culpa Nakuru, además no tiene importancia.-

Ella miro de nuevo la fotografía en la que sale ella con Yukito sentados en un restaurante, la foto en si no es lo que le preocupa sino el titulo de la noticia que la incluye "La actriz Nakuru Akisuki, tiene una nueva conquista".-Espero no te haya traído problemas.-

-¿Problemas?-

-Si tú sabes, si había una chica que te interesaba y mira la noticia pensara que tú y yo tenemos una relación.-

-No había pensado en eso-dijo el

Así que si había alguien, pensó ella con pesar.

-Pero de todos modos no importa, porque no existe ese alguien-dijo el, para después dirigir su atención a los alimentos que preparaba.-

Y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nakuru

* * *

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque, no habían personas alrededor ya que esta parte estaba algo escondida por los árboles, era como su lugar secreto, miraba la pequeña fuente frente a ella, cuando un ramo de flores apareció frente a ella, miro a la persona que lo sostenía y sonrió.

-Hola Takato-

-Hola Tomoyo, ten te traje esto a ti.-

Tomoyo tomo el ramo de flores, eran rosas, con la diferencia de que estas eran de un color lila, parecido al de sus ojos.-Son hermosas-dijo,- no sabia que había de este color.-

-Son del color de tus ojos, aunque estas flores son hermosas, prefiero contemplar mucho mas tus ojos que son mucho mas hermosos.-

Tomoyo se sonrojo, Takato siempre despertaba sensaciones difícil de explicar, era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes y por eso estaba confundida.

-Tomoyo aquella ves del día de campo quedamos en que continuaríamos la platica que comenzamos, y creo que este es un muy buen momento, desde el día que te conocí tu entraste en mi mente, invadiste muchos de mis pensamientos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, es decir estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo, y se que tu no eres indiferente a ese sentimiento.-

Tomoyo suspiro, si era verdad no era indiferente a ese sentimiento, pero no estaba enamorada, no al menos de el, porque ella se encontraba enamorada de Eriol, sin embargo ella sentía por una parte varios sentimientos que no había podido explicar, así que tomo la decisión de que le contestaría.-Takato, no puedo mentir y decirte que no despiertas sentimientos en mi, pero no estoy segura de que se traten por lo que me gustaría que me dieras tiempo para aclararlos.-se recrimino un poco, debió decirle que a pesar de que despertaba esos sentimientos no estaba enamorada de el, pero en verdad consideraba a Takato alguien especial y no quería lastimarlo, es por eso que le pidió tiempo debía pensar en la mejor forma de decírselo, aunque sabia que no había forma de lastimarlo, al menos no quería hacerlo demasiado.

Takato le sonrió-Claro que te doy tiempo Tomoyo.-

-Gracias.-

El tan solo sonrió.

* * *

Escucho unos paso atrás de ella por lo que sus ojos se dirigieron su atención a este lugar, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola-saludo a la persona que tanto ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, ella se encontraba sentada en la silla mecedora, ya era de noche, los rayos de la luna se encargan de proporcionar la iluminación, es hermosa, fue lo que pensó al verla, ya habían pasado bastante tiempo pensando en aclarar sus sentimientos a Tomoyo-Hola-contesto cuando le escucho saludarlo, se sentó a su lado.-Tomoyo quiero decirte algo-y tal vez esta era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Notas de la autora: Hola perdón por tardarme en actualizar, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, me agradaría saber lo que opinan, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que a través de un review (me hacen muy feliz cuando dejan uno) y Gracias a: **ximenix2005, Pily-chan, Kagome-chan, Serena, Shami, Undine**.; agradezco mucho sus comentarios espero que este capitulo lo hayan disfrutado y muy pronto habran muchos mas momentos TE.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

_cursiva _recuerdos

-..- diálogos

**Capitulo VI**

Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, ella se encontraba sentada en la silla mecedora, ya era de noche, los rayos de la luna se encargan de proporcionar la iluminación, es hermosa, fue lo que pensó al verla, ya habían pasado bastante tiempo pensando en aclarar sus sentimientos a Tomoyo-Hola-contesto cuando le escucho saludarlo, se sentó a su lado.-Tomoyo quiero decirte algo-y tal vez esta era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Ella sonrió-Claro-dijo poniendo toda su atención en el.

_No quería salir¿acaso importaba, su habitación estaba oscura, ya que el mismo no deseaba mas compañía que la misma oscuridad, se había dado cuenta de algo, su destino ya estaba escrito, y eso era lo que lo atormentaba, la soledad que lo acompañaría, porque el compartiría el mismo destino de Clow, la soledad, ese fue su descubrimiento después de la muerte de sus padres, escucho unos toques en la puerta, pero no se molesto en siquiera contestar, pensando en que seguramente sería Nakuru, insistiendo que saliera, la puerta se abrió y alguien entro, no supo quien había sido, hasta que esa persona se encontraba frente a el, que estaba en un sillón, uno en el que últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo._

_-Hola-saludo esa persona usando esa voz dulce y amable que el recordaba-he venido a verte-_

_-No tenias porque molestarte Daidouji-dijo el con tono de indiferencia._

_Ella se entristeció al ver al que fue su compañero de clase, había cambiado ya no miraba ese nicho enigmático, y sonriente, no, estaba un chico de quince años derrotado, algo difícil de creer, había sabido del comportamiento de el a través de Nakuru y a pesar de que no se miraban hace mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar preocuparse así que había decidido ir hasta Inglaterra-Llámame Tomoyo, y claro que tenía Eriol-dijo, mientras se acercaba mas a el y se agachaba, de forma que su rostro quedaba frente al de el-Debía saber la razón por que la te has rendido.-_

_-¿en verdad la quieres saber?-dijo mirándola._

_Ella asintió_

_-Es descubierto que mi destino ya esta escrito, que sentido tiene luchar, si lo único que te espera es la absoluta soledad.-_

_Ella tomo una de las manos de el entre las suyas-No creo en el destino, creo que cada quien se construye un futuro cada día, y si me equivoco y estuviese escrito, no creo que el tuyo sea la soledad, tienes a tus guardianes, a Sakura, Shaoran ellos serán tus amigos y me tienes a mi, siempre me tendrás.-_

_-¿Muchas cosas pueden cambiar?-_

_-Nunca he roto una promesa ¿sabes? Y pretendo jamás hacerlo, así que escúchame-dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti Eriol, siempre….._

Y así había sido, hace dos años ya de ese suceso, la comunicación entre ellos había aumentado desde ese día, ella había cumplido y el encontró a su mejor amiga, y algo que había descubierto recientemente es que también había encontrado en ella a la otra mitad de su corazón. Ella lo había ayudado a superar lo momentos mas duros de su vida, había aprendido que ella fuese parte importante en su vida y que algo cambiase eso seria imposible de aceptar.

Movió sus labios, pero al ver los ojos de ella tan dulces y hermosos, no pudo decir nada, se sentía un gran cobarde al no hacerlo-Nada, olvídalo-pero era mejor de esta forma.

-La luna se ve hermosa-dijo mientras contemplaba al astro en el cielo, y se acercaba mas a él.

El paso su brazo alrededor de ella, dejando de esta forma que ella se recostara en su pecho-Si muy hermosa-dijo mientras en su interior sentía crecer a cada segundo ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y calidez que inundaba todo su ser con solo la cercanía de ella, si, es mejor de esta forma, se volvió a repetir a si mismo.

&&&&&&&&

-Adelante-dijo a escuchar los golpes en su puerta.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho el atardecer-comento la persona que hace unos instantes había ingresado a su recamara y que ahora se encontraba a su lado en el balcón.

-A mi también, tiene algo de magia¿no es así Eriol?-dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a esta persona.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo-dijo mientras la miraba también, con la sonrisa que siempre conservaba en su rostro, pero que era más calida cuando era dirigida a ella.

Unos segundo de silencios, fueron seguidos por la ultimas palabras de el, hasta que nuevamente el hablo-Recibí hace poco una llamada, me informaron que la casa ya esta lista, y este sábado ya podré mudarme.-

Ella sonrió, aunque en su interior sentía algo de tristeza le agrada tanto tenerlo allí.-Entonces te ayudare con la mudanza-

-Gracias-dijo compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de ella, extrañaría tenerla tan cerca

-Ah-dijo recordando algo importante, entro en su recamara saliendo instantes después con un libro-Ten-le dijo mientras le daba el libro -Fui a una librería y lo encontré, así que lo compre, espero te guste.-

-Gracias, es perfecto-dijo mientras tomaba el libro, sonrió-Es gracioso.-

Ella lo miro interrogante

-Yo también compre algo para ti-saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

Ella lo tomo y lo abrió-Es hermosa-dijo al ver la cadena de plata, y que tenia por dije una flor formada por pequeñas piedras color amatistas.

-Me alegra que te guste,-dijo sonriendo-¿te ayudo?-

Ella sintió, el tomo la cadena, y se coloco atrás de ella, mientras Tomoyo se sujetaba su cabello con una de sus manos, el termino de colocarle la cadena y camino hasta quedar frente a ella-Se ve perfecta en ti, Tomoyo, una ves tu me prometiste que siempre estarías aquí para mi, y esta vez yo quiero prometerte que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, y esta cadena es para sellar esa promesa que te hago.-

Ella bajo su vista hasta la cadena, y cuando subió su mirada y lo miro a el, no pudo apartar su vista, todo sonido parecía haberse apagado tan solo el latir de su corazón parecía escucharse en ese silencio, Tomoyo, lo escucho murmurar y cierta calidez llenarla cuando sintió la mano de el en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, talvez quedo atrapado en la magia del atardecer y la mirada calida y profunda de ella, en la suavidad de su piel, no importaba tan solo sabía que ahora era preso de ese momento, los centímetros que los separaban parecían hacerse mas pequeños.

Un toque, dos toques, dados en la puerta eso fue lo que se necesito para traerla a la realidad, aumento la distancia que lo separaba de el y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.-Adelante-dijo

-Disculpe Srta Tomoyo, la Sra. desea verla en el estudio.-dijo la persona que acaba de ingresar

-Enseguida voy-dijo, a la muchacha que se retiro, después de esto.

-Debo irme Eriol, gracias de nuevo, la cadena esta hermosa.-instantes después ella salio.

Estuvo tan cerca de besarla, tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus mas profundos deseos, pero talvez había cometido un grave error, desde que habían sido interrumpidos ella evito verlo a los ojos, pero algo lo inquietaba y talvez le daba algo de esperanzas ¿porque ella no se movió antes, cuando el se acercaba a ella¿acaso compartía sus sentimientos o talvez fue tan solo por sorpresa…

&&&&&&&&

-Valla que esto te tiene bastante intranquila y confundida Tomoyo-dijo mientras observaba a su mejor amiga siempre serena, bastante nerviosa.

-La verdad mucho-dijo recostándose mas en el sillón de la sala de Sakura, en la que estaban ellas dos únicamente.-Es solo que no se que hacer Sakura.-

-Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes a Eriol-Ella sonrió-me sorprendiste bastante hace poco cuando me contaste sobre tus sentimientos por el, pero me alegro mucho, ustedes dos hacen una pareja tan linda, además con lo que me dijiste que ocurrió, es claro que el esta interesado en ti.-

-¿En verdad lo crees?-dijo algo dudosa

-Pero Tomoyo si casi se besan, si no fuese porque fueron interrumpidos…-Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a su amiga y tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas-Ya deja de pensarlo tanto y dile lo que sientas por el-

-¿Pero y si no resulta?-

-siempre has sido una persona muy fuerte y segura, no dejes que esta vez sea diferente-

Observo los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga, siempre tan llenos de viada y la misma sonrisa de siempre, suspiro¿Qué haría?...

&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentado frente al piano en el salón de música de la preparatoria, la profesora de música le había pedido que acudiera al finalizar las clases, no pensaba en el motivo, no, en lo único que podía pensar, era en ese asunto que ocupaba cada espacio de su mente y cada segundo de su tiempo, Tomoyo, desde ayer lo había estado por decirlo de una forma esquivando, sonrió, tan solo casi 24 horas de la actitud de Tomoyo, y ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba tener una platica con ella.

-Eriol…-

-Tomoyo-dijo al ver la persona que entraba por la puerta.

-No sabía que estaba aquí, debo irme.-

-Espera por favor-dijo levantándose del banquillo del piano y caminando hasta ella.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

Ella se giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a el.

-Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer…..-continuo el.

Ella interrumpió-Dame tiempo.-

-Pero…-

La puerta del salón de vio abierta por segunda vez desde que estaba en el salón y por ella ingreso la profesora, impidiéndole seguir con su platica.

Después de los saludos, la profesora continuo-En verdad me gustaría que fueran ustedes dos lo representantes de nuestro colegio, en el próximo concurso intercolegial de música y canto¿aceptan?-

Tomoyo sonrió a la profesora-Me encantaría profesora.-

-Seria todo un placer-dijo Eriol

-Perfecto, entonces escogeremos la melodía.-

&&&&&&&&

-Espero que Li, no se halla molestado por pedirte que me acompañaras-

Sakura sonrió, recordando que su novio si se había sentido algo celoso por la petición de su amigo Ken-No te preocupes-dijo mirándolo-además es bueno conversar, y se que a ti te hace falta, extrañas mucho a tu padre ¿no es así?.-

Ken giro su vista, al lago por la orilla del cual caminaban-Si, desde su muerte, me he sentido muy solo, como tú sabes el era mi única familia-

-Lo se, no sabes como lamento no haber estado para ti, en esos momentos.-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero ahora me tienes a mi-dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo abrazaba.-siempre seré tu amiga.-

-Gracias Sakura-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo, sintiendo al menos en esos momentos que su soledad no dolía tanto y un sentimiento de calidez crecía en su interior, hace ya tanto tiempo que no sentía que le importaba a alguien.

&&&&&&&&

-Permiso-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaban sentados-debo contestar la llamada-y al terminar de decir esto el hombre de cabellos café, se retiro de la mesa.

-Canta muy bien-dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos, que por el momento con la retirada de su noviose encontraba sentada únicamente con el chico de cabellos cenizas.

El chico de lentes dirigió su vista al escenario, donde su acompañante cantaba una canción en Karaoke.-Si, Nakuru canta muy bien-dijo sonriendo-Además se desenvuelve muy bien en un escenario.-

-Si tienes razón Yukito.-La mujer dirigió su atención a su amigo-He notado que últimamente ambos salen bastante juntos-dijo acentuando mas su ultima palabra.

Yukito que entendió las insinuaciones respondió-Es solo porque nos hemos vuelto mas amigos Kaho, nada mas.-

Kaho sonrió-¿No has pensado en ella como algo mas?-

-Ella esta interesada en alguien mas, tu lo sabes, ella esta interesada en Touya.-

-Ya no estoy segura de eso Yukito-dijo con voz suave lo suficiente para que el no escuchara-Puede ser, pero eso no impide que tu puedas hacerla olvidar.-

-No lo se…-dijo mirando a la chica en el escenario y que en sus momentos terminaba su canción y le dedicaba una sonrisa, y el sonrió, mientras esa misma pregunta que Kaho le había hecho, ahora se la hacia así mismo¿Has pensado en ella como algo mas?.

&&&&&&&&

Sakura y Shaoran entraba con una caja cada quien, Tomoyo colocaba algunas cosa en la sala, mientras el mismo colocaba otras en el comedor, habían pasado casi 23 horas desde que ella le había dicho Dame tiempo¿que significaba eso¿tiempo para que¿para aclarar sus sentimientos, talvez, sin embargo la espera lo tenía ya fuera de si. Nakuru había salido, al igual que Meiling, así que por el momento solo quedaban ellos cuatro, mas lo dos guardianes.

-Eso era lo ultimo-dijo Sakura, depositando una pequeña caja en el suelo-Shaoran y yo debemos irnos, pero vendremos mañana-

-Si muchas gracias Sakura, y a ti también Shaoran-

-No fue nada Eriol-dijo Shaoran.

-Kero y Spinel ira con nosotros-murmuro Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tomoyo tan solo miro a su amiga retirarse, no le extrañaría, que toda esa repentina retirada fuera todo un plan de ella, para obligarle a quedarse solo con el y de esta forma que ella le dijese todo a Eriol.

Eriol entro a la sala-Tomoyo..-la llamo, el noto que estaba algo tensa, al parecer a pesar de sus intensiones de hablar de ese asunto, tendría que esperar un poco, y una idea para eliminar la tensión se le ocurrió-¿Quieres te, hace un bonito día afuera-

Ella suspiro, de alivio, al parecer no le preguntaría mas acerca de eso-Si me gustaría-contesto sonriendo

El también sonrió-Entonces yo preparare el te, y tu si quieres espérame afuera que enseguida iré.-

Ella asintió y salio de la casa, camino por el jardín le encantaba las flores y ese jardín en tenia muchas de ellas y muy hermosas, pero una en particular llamo su atención, tenia un color azul, muy hermoso, le recordaba a los ojos de él.

-Es muy bella¿no es así?-

-Si-dijo ella, sin mirarlo, sabiendo muy bien quien estaba a su lado.

-Necesitamos hablar Tomoyo..-

-Lo se-

-No podemos seguir aplazándolo.-

-….-

El se coloco frente a ella, y con una de sus manos, tomó la barbilla de ella, para que lo viese a los ojos-No pienso en nada mas que no sea tu, en la calidez de tu mirada y en la dulzura de tu sonrisa, en la suavidad de tu piel, en tu alegre risa, cada centímetro de mi, todo mi ser muere por ti, tu eres ese cáliz que me da fuerza para vivir y le da alegría a mi vida, estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo, como nunca lo he estado y como lo nunca lo estaré..-

Ella sonrió-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Eriol.-

El sonrió ante la confesión de ella-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso.-

Ella sonrió-También estoy feliz de que mis sentimientos por ti sean correspondidos, tu me haces sentir completa, me haces sentir feliz, me alegra ver tu mirada tan misteriosa y dulce y cuando me abrazas me siento segura, como si nada pudiera lastimarme, mi corazón late como si quisiera salir de mi pecho cuando estoy contigo, pero…-

-¿Pero?...-repitió el, algo preocupado

-Es solo que…-

-Tiene miedo.-

Ella asintió

-Miedo que nuestra amistad se arruine.-

-Si, miedo de perderte.-

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero creo que somos mejor que eso-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella-nuestra amistad también lo es.-

-¿Y si no…?-

-¿Resulta, no creo que eso suceda, jamás te dejare, jamás dejare de amarte.-

-Yo tampoco-

-Entonces démonos una oportunidad-

-Creo que tienes razón-

El sonrió –La tengo.-

Y tras esas ultimas palabras, el coloco su otra mano en la cintura de ella, y ella deslizo su mano por este brazo de él y así la distancia que los separaba se elimino, sus labios se unieron, como una de las mas antiguas expresiones de amor, y su corazones palpitaban al mismo compás, el compás de dos personas enamoradas.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentada en su cama y una de sus manos tocaba sus labios rememorando el beso, corrección besos, que se habían dado esa tarde, cierto sonrojo la invadió, esta tarde había resultado ser la mejor de su vida, lo amaba, como jamás pensó que podría amar a alguien, y sobre sus dudas, el le había dicho que jamás la dejaría, que jamás dejaría de amarla y eso era suficiente para aplacarlas. Ahora era su novia, si su novia, cuantas veces no pensó en llevar ese titulo, cuantas veces no soñó con ese momento, pero ahora ya no era necesario soñar, porque ahora era realidad, una dulce y fantástica realidad.

Tomo su teléfono y marco un numero, era necesario que hablara con alguien.-Halo, Takato, podría hablar contigo mañana, en el mismo lugar del parque…..

&&&&&&&&

Su respiración era agitada, de nuevo ese sueño, lo que mas le preocupaba es que no podía recordarlo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Eriol, Sakura-dijo el guardián preocupado.

-Si tienes razón Kero, mañana le pediré a Shaoran que me acompañe e iré a hablar con Eriol, tan solo espero que no sea nada grave.-dijo preocupada.

&&&&&&&&

Shaoran sujetaba a Sakura, que estaba acostada en una de las recamaras de la casa de Eriol, había usado la carta sueño y ahora Eriol formaba un campo alrededor de la habitación.

-Si hay alguna interferencia mágica, por la que Sakura no recuerde su sueño, esto lo romperá.-dijo Eriol a Shaoran, explicando el propósito del escudo en forma de burbuja que los cubría.

&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por venir Takato.-

-No tienes porque agradecer, disfruto estar contigo-dijo el chico sonriendo

-Yo también-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles-en poco tiempo te ganaste mi amistad, te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando estoy contigo siento una especie de conexión entre nosotros, sin embargo eso no es nada mas que amistad, lo siento Takato, pero a parte de eso no siento nada por ti.-

La desilusión se noto claramente en la cara del chico.-¿Por qué, talvez si lo intentáramos algunos sentimientos surgirían-dijo-No te soy indiferente tu misma lo dijiste, esa conexión puede llegar a ser algo mas-

-Lo siento Takato pero no puede-Suspiro, sabía que siendo compañeros de aula tarde o temprano se enteraría de su relación con Eriol, por eso había decidido decírselo-Estoy enamorada de otra persona.-

&&&&&&&&

Corría, la oscuridad era lo único que sus ojos miraban, a medida que avanzaba sentía en su interior una sensación de tristeza, y desesperación, corría sin saber a donde, parecía que una fuerza invisible la guiase, parecía que había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo, al fin vio una luz a lo largo corrió mas rápidamente, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que era una persona ¿pero quien, al fin pudo ver quien era, inmediatamente sus manos llegaron a su boca ,varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y un grito de sus labios.

Corrió, hacia la persona, Shaoran, Shaoran, llamaba una y otra vez moviéndolo, pero no había respuesta, levanto su vista y pudo ver a mas personas que al igual que Shaoran parecían sin vida, estaba Eriol, y los cuatro guardianes, una risa resonaba en el vacío, cada vez mas cercana pero no le importaba, allí se encontraban muertas varias de las personas que mas le importaban, incluso la persona a la que amaba, sus lagrimas parecían no cesar de salir de sus ojos, y sus fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado

-Mi venganza se ha cumplido-dijo esa voz, llena de odio.

Sakura miro, por primera vez a la persona que había hecho todo ese daño, se asombro al ver quien era.-¿Por qué lo hiciste, pensé que eras nuestro amigo…..-dijo gritando, frustrada por no poder hacer nada por cambiar toda esa tragedia.

Notas: Lamento tanto la tardanza, a pesar de estar en vacaciones tarde en actualizar este fic, pero es que mi inspiración parecía haber tomado vacaciones también, en fin, espero que halla sido de su agrado este capitulo, esto me lleva a los agradecimientos, gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic en especial a: **Serena, Shami, LMUndine** , sus cometarios siempre me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo, espero que no dejen de dejar review, ya que aprecio mucho estos.


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

**Capitulo VII**

Gracias por venir Takato.-

-No tienes porque agradecer, disfruto estar contigo-dijo el chico sonriendo

-Yo también-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole-en poco tiempo te ganaste mi amistad, te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando estoy contigo siento una especie de conexión entre nosotros, sin embargo eso no es nada mas que amistad, lo siento Takato, pero a parte de eso no siento nada por ti.-

La desilusión se noto claramente en la cara del chico.-¿Por qué, talvez si lo intentáramos algunos sentimientos surgirían-dijo-No te soy indiferente tu misma lo dijiste, esa conexión puede llegar a ser algo mas-

-Lo siento Takato pero no puede-Suspiro, sabía que siendo compañeros de aula tarde o temprano se enteraría de su relación con Eriol, por eso había decidido decírselo-Estoy enamorada de otra persona.-

-¿Quién es?-

Un escalofrió recorrió a Tomoyo, esa voz había sonado fría y despectiva, y sus facciones amables, dieron pasos a una que le infundían cierto temor, y sus ojos café calidos antes, habían cambiado a un tono dorado, fríos y llenos de odio-Eriol..-dijo sin darse cuenta

&&&&&&&&

-Mi venganza se ha cumplido-dijo esa voz, llena de odio.

Sakura miro, por primera vez a la persona que había hecho todo ese daño, se asombro al ver quien era.-¿Por qué lo hiciste, pensé que eras nuestro amigo…..-dijo gritando, frustrada por no poder hacer nada por cambiar toda esa tragedia.

No recibió respuesta alguna, todo lo que se encontraba antes sus ojos desaparecía lentamente, su respiración era entrecortada cuando se despertó y las lagrimas se encontraban aun en sus mejillas, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano, se sentó y lo abrazo.

-Tranquila Sakura-dijo reconfortándola, se había sentido tan mal cuando la escucho gritar y la vio llorar, tomo sus manos para que talvez ella pudiera sentir que el estaba allí.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Eriol, que hasta el momento se había mantenido silencioso.

-Tomoyo-dijo Sakura suavemente-¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?-termino con voz mas fuerte

&&&&&&&&

-Todo vuelve a ser como antes murmuro- y antes los ojos asombrados de Tomoyo desapareció

-¿Pero como…-

&&&&&&&&

Ese día en la noche todos se encontraba en casa de Eriol, la sala había sido el punto escogido para que todos se sentaran.

Los guardianes estaban flotando en una de las esquinas, y Meiling estaba sentada en silencio y algo preocupada en una silla.

Kaho y Touya estaban en uno de los sillones, mientras Nakuru los miraba a ellos dos, pensado a que pesar de lo que sintió por Touya, si, porque después de todo eso ya estaba olvidado; no quería otra persona a su lado mas que él, Yukito, su amigo y ahora el dueño de su corazón, auque siendo ella tan efusiva y sin miedo de expresar lo que sentía, aun no se atrevía a confesarle nada …

Sakura estaba apoyada en Shaoran, sentados ambos en otro sillón, Sakura a pesar de todo sonreía al ver a sus dos amigos Tomoyo y Eriol tomados de la mano, recordando como se había alegrado, cuando le dieron la noticia, y Shaoran por su parte trataba de evitar las miradas algo incomodas que Touya le dirigía.

-Han pasado muchas cosas-dijo Eriol, mientras todos olvidaban sus pensamientos y dirigían a el su atención-Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes-su vos sonaba algo triste-Todos estos problemas son al parecer porcierto resentimientoque este hombre Akira Dark, había tenido con Clow.-

-No tienes porque disculparte Eriol-dijo Sakura- además no es tu culpa el tiene odio contra Clow, y no sabemos si es justificado.-

-Sakura tiene razón-dijo Tomoyo, sonriéndole levemente a Eriol, mientras apretaba un poco mas la mano con la que lo sujetaba, como muestra de su apoyo-Nosotros sabemos que nunca harías nada que nos lastimara-

Los demás sonrieron apoyando las palabras de Tomoyo

-Gracias,-dijo Eriol, dándose cuenta de que era muy afortunado por estar rodeado de tales personas, sus amigos.-Ahora sabemos por lo que nos ha dicho Sakura, que quien creíamos que era Takato es en realidad Akira, y por lo tanto debemos ser cuidadosos aun no sabemos si ira al colegio mañana Lunes, ya que no sabemos en primer lugar cuales fueron son intenciones al hacerse pasar como un alumno normal, por lo que si va, debemos ser cuidadosos, y también con Asuke aunque…-

-El no tiene nada que ver-dijo Meiling, levantándose de la silla, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Tomoyo camino hacia ella y la abrazo-estoy segura que el no tiene nada que ver, el no me mentiría.-

-Y yo creo que tienes razón-dijo Tomoyo a Meiling sonriendo calidamente-yo tampoco lo creo¿confías en el, verdad?

Meiling asintió, secando algunas de las lagrimas-Con todo mi corazón.-

-No dejes de hacerlo, tu corazón no puede estar equivocado-termino sonriendo dulcemente

Meiling también sonrió

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta-dijo Shaoran

Los demás centraron su atención en el.

-Todo este tiempo no ha atacado, ni una sola carta¿por que?-continuo el

-Quizás porque estaba tratando de pasar inadvertido-contesto Eriol

-Puede ser-dijo Kaho pensativamente- y eso me preocupa, ahora que se ha visto descubierto, atacara con mucha mas fuerza.

&&&&&&&&

Tan solo unos ojos dorados parecía resaltar en aquella habitación, tan oscura, al parecer el reflejo de la luna pegaba en una pared, en la que se encontraba un espejo enorme, instantes después el dueño de aquellos ojos dorados se acerco, pero su reflejo era diferente, en el aun se podía observar aunque muy débilmente al chico de cabellos café y rasgos amables.

**-Te lo adverti…-**

-Es solo que-sus ojos café denotaron tristeza-pensé que esta vez seria diferente.

-**olvídate de ella.-**

-¡No quiero!-su voz cambio un poco, denotando la seguridad de sus palabras.

Suspiro, necesitaba su ser completo, sino seria débil, aun no entendía la debilidad de su otro yo por esa mujer, pero si eso era lo que quería, eso le daría**.-Esta bien la tendrás.-**

-¿Pero como…-

-**El hechizo caritatis-**

-Ella es muy fuerte para caer en eso-

-**Lo se, pero la debilitaremos tanto física, como emocionalmente, nos encargaremos de que se encuentre tan débil que no podrá resistir.-**

El de cabellos café sonrió-Esta bien.-La imagen de aquel chico de rasgos amables, desapareció dando paso a otro cuyos ojos eran dorados, pero con pequeños trazos de café

**-Al fin completo nuevamente-**sonrió al ver su imagen.

&&&&&&&&

La brisa movía ligeramente sus cabellos negros y sus ojos amatistas contemplaban con alegría, lo hermoso del paisaje antes sus ojos, los árboles, el lago, todo perfecto.-¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una foto?-dijo ella viendo a las otras tres personas que la acompañaban

-Nunca cambiaras-dijo con una sonrisa su amiga de ojos esmeraldas

Ella sonrió-Colocare la cámara-la programo y la puso sobre una pequeña mesa, y luego se giro para ir a colocarse, Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura, ambos sonreían, y el chico de cabellos azul también sonreía, esperando que ella fuera a su lado.

Una luz fuerte y cegadora, la obligo a cerrar los ojos, una explosión tan fuerte que por unos segundo sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, abrió los ojos, y sintió su mundo acabarse, el lugar donde habían estado sus amigos….., Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol estaban…., un enorme vació se hizo en su corazón, por unos momento se quedo allí, tan solo allí parada,sin poder moverse hasta que finalmente, ese silencio que se había cernido, se vio roto por su grito.-!NO¡-

Su respiración era irregular, entrecortada, tardo unos instantes para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, aun cristalinos y con mas lagrimas amenazando con reunirse con las que ya surcaban su mejía y sintió alivio al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación-Tan solo fue un sueño..-dijo tratando de desvanecer esa horrible imagen de su mente

-No lo fue querida Tomoyo-

Sus ojos buscaron el dueño de esa voz, y cuando lo vio confirmo sus sospechas,-Takato…-dijo mientras bajaba de su cama y caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose lo mas posible….

-No hullas de mi..-le escucho decir, e inmediatamente sus piernas perdieron fuerzas cayendo al suelo, incluso sus brazos le parecían pesados, sin las fuerzas necesaria para moverlos.-Lamento esto, pero no quiero que hullas, por eso use un poco de magia-dijo explicando el porque de su estado.

El se acerco a ella y se agacho para observar su rostro, y fue allí, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que tan diferente era esa persona, con el chico amable, que una vez ella considero su amigo, y se acordó de algo que dijo-¿A que te refieres con que lo que vi, no fue un sueño?-

El sonrió, era una sonrisa fría y vacía-Porque es el futuro, es lo que ocurrirá-

Sus ojos se abrieron mas, y una opresión invadió su pecho pensando en tan solo la posibilidad de que aquello que vio fuera una posible realidad-No-dijo suavemente.

La tomo de un brazo-aun no lo entiendo-dijo el subiendo su otra mano para acariciar una mejilla de ella.

Quiso moverse, evitar esa caricia no deseada, pero no podía, ni siquiera para eso tenia fuerza.-Por favor no los lastimes-

El escucho sus palabras, pero hizo caso omiso de ellas-¿Por que lo prefieres a el, yo puedo hacer que sea mas feliz conmigo, soy mejor que el-dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-Jamás, soy feliz con el y es mucho mejor que tu-dijo mirándolo seriamente. Se quejo levemente por la fuerza que el hacia sobre su brazo dándole a entender lo mucho que su comentario lo había molestado.

El la solto, sonrió-No importa te darás cuenta que yo tengo razón.-se acerco mas a ella, y beso sus labios, la miro a los ojos.-Te veré pronto Mía-y al terminar de decir esto desapareció.

No pudo contenerse, llevo sus manos a sus labios y los paso por ellos, tratando de borrar ese beso, y no pudo contenerse aunque sus cuerpo ya había recuperado su fuerza, su corazón, y su espíritu no lo habían hecho, y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

&&&&&&&&

-Todavía piensas en eso-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella asintió-Asuke esta tan preocupado por su hermano, Shaoran yo quisiera decirle, llamo a la policía, lo reporto como desaparecido-

El chico de ojos ámbar fijo su vista en su prima-Mei, no puedes hacerlo, se que debe estar preocupado, pero ¿que le dirás¿que su hermano es nuestro enemigo, que es poderoso y usa magia, no lo creerá, tu sabes que casi nadie cree en la magia y el no tiene porque ser diferente, espera Mei..-

Quería decirle a Asuke, le dolía tanto verlo sufrir pero su primo tenia razón, además no sabia si era preferible que el no supiera nada de el, o que el supiera todas las terribles cosas que había hecho su hermano, suspiro-Tienes razón, lo único que puedo es darle mi apoyo. Entonces creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, pude convencerlo de que al menos hoy asistiéramos al festival.-

Su primo asintió-Los demás ya deben estar ahí..-

&&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por invitarme Sakura-dijo el chico de ojos azules

-No tienes por que agradecerme Ken, tan solo espero que te diviertas en el festival-dijo la chica quien vestía un Kimono tradicional.

Este la observaba detenidamente dándose cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su amiga de infancia, estaba realmente hermosa-Sakura sabes yo…-y por eso no pudo evitar que esos sentimientos que había empezado a albergar por ella siguieran creciendo, Sakura había hecho que esa soledad en la que había estado tanto tiempo sumergido desapareciera, y por eso no podía evitar ser codicioso quería mas, mas que su amistad, sin embargo estaba su novio Li.

-Ocurre algo Ken-dijo mientras sonreía

Pero el no se rendiría, siempre había conseguido lo que quisiera y esta vez mas que nunca, eso no seria diferente.-Nada-termino diciendo aun con su sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&

Todo el templo se encontraba adornado con luces, y eso era uno de los aspectos mas hermosos del festival, el ambiente mágico que parecía tener, su vista entonces se poso en su acompañante

-Te veas muy hermosa con ese Kimono Nakuru-dijo el sonriéndole

Ella que había estado viendo también a sus alrededores, especialmente a una pareja que iban tomados de la mano, pensando en lo mucho que a ella le gustaría hacer eso en estos momentos; cuando escucho el comentario de el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que sus ojos miraran los de el-Gracias Yukito-dijo también sonriendo-Tu también te ves muy bien.-

El tan solo sonrió

La pareja que había estado observando paso frente a sus ojos, ella siempre había sido por decirlo de cierta manera valiente en cuando a expresar lo que sentía, y por eso tomo una decisión.-Yukito sabes quiero agradecerte por todas las veces que me acompañantas a esas fiesta-

-No tienes porque agradecerme eso, yo disfrute mucho-

Ella sonrió dulcemente-Durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de Touya, aun recuerdo que tu y yo no nos llevamos tan bien entonces, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que todo ha cambiado, mis sentimientos por Touya han cambiado, ya tan solo es un amigo, y en cambio tu y yo-ella lo vio y sonrió-nos llevamos muy bien, -ella desvió su mirada un poco y suspiro-de hecho me enamore de ti-lo miro a los ojos esperando impaciente su reacciones

-Yo…-es cierto Nakuru se había convertido en una buena amiga, pero todavía no era capaz de contestarse esa pregunta, que desde ya muchos días rondaba su cabeza¿no piensas en ella como algo mas que una amiga?-lo siento Nakuru.-

Ella sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que seguía a ese lo siento y por eso decidió interrumpirlo-No importa, tan solo me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos-no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a el para abrazarlo-promete que siempre lo serás.-

El correspondió al abrazo, es cierto que aun no había podido contestar esa pregunta, pero habían ciertas cosas, porque cuando estaba con ella se sentía mas alegre, el tiempo parecía pasar mas rápido, y esperaba con impaciencia cada ocasión para salir con ella, no estaba seguro..-No puedo, dame tiempo Nakuru, porque ni yo mismo se si quiero ser tu amigo siempre, no se si tan solo quiero ser tan solo eso o quiero algo mas…-

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte y sonrió, le había dado esperanzas y eso por ahora era suficiente…..

&&&&&&&&

-Touya no camines tan rápido-dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos

-Ya deben estar allí, los dos mocosos.-dijo este como defensa

Kaho rió-dirás que Shaoran y Eriol, ya deben estar allí, con Sakura y Tomoyo-Lo sujeto del brazo para tratar de aminorar su marcha, que casi parecía correr-Deberías darle su espacio-

Touya la miro como si hubiera dicho un total disparate-Espacio, ellos no necesitan espacio-su caminar se volvía mas lento-Confío en ellas, pero en ellos…-

-Creo que la pobre Tomoyo no sabe el hermanastro que tendrá, Sakura ya debe estar acostumbrada-Kaho lo volvió a tomar del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.-Por favor Touya, déjalos los cuatro son buenos chicos, y se quieren mucho, además, no solo ellos necesitan espacio, también nosotros.-

Touya suspiro-Esta bien-

Kaho sonrió y se sujeto de su brazo para caminar a su lado-He estado pensando mucho en nosotros, hace dos años ya que estamos juntos-

Touya miro a la mujer, y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado para que estuvieran juntos-Creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan celoso-dijo, recordando cierto día en especial.

-Pero eso sirvió para que te dieras cuenta.-comento ella, sin separarse de su lado.

-Si-dijo el simplemente, mientras ambos miraban el reflejo de la luna, en la superficie del lago que tenían frente a sus ojos

Todo había comenzado el día en que ella regreso para quedarse permanentemente en Tomoeda, y lo busco a el, para que comenzaran de nuevo, sin embargo, el dijo que ya no sentía nada mas por ella, pero detrás de esta mentira había un poco de resentimiento y temor; resentimiento porque ya ella una vez se había marchado y lo había dejado muy herido y temor, porque temía que volviera a ocurrir; y así transcurrieron los días, hasta que una tarde, el la vio con otro sujeto, valla que se asusto ella al verlo frente a su puerta furioso, el empezó a gritar furioso cosas si sentido, y ella cansada de su actitud también lo había hecho, y no dejo de gritar hasta que lo había escuchado decir, que si, que estaba furioso porque estaba muerto de celos, y después de esta confesión no había tenido tiempo de decir nada porque el silencio sus labios con un beso, y así fue como todo eso termino y comenzó la que ahora ya pronto seria una relación de casi dos años.

&&&&&&&&

Shaoran ya había llegado, Meiling se había retirado con Asuke a otro lugar y Ken también había hecho lo mismo quedando tan solo ellos.

Sakura caminaba a su lado, apoyada ligeramente en el, mientras que Shaoran la sujetaba con su brazo por la cintura, ambos sonreían.

Llegaron hasta uno de los pequeños monumentos, uno nuevo y que por lo tanto no conocían, razón por la que habían ido, y que estaba bastante alejado del resto, pues no había nadie mas allí.

-El monumento del eterno amor.-murmuraron ambos, en el momento en que sus ojos observaron a dicha pieza, aunque ninguno se percato de lo que había dicho el otro, sus sentimientos eran compartidos confusión por parecerles conocido, aunque nunca lo habían visto, pero ese sentimiento de familiaridad era como si lo hubieran visto hace ya mucho tiempo, mucho mas del que tuvieran conciencia.

-Es muy romántico-dijo Sakura, rompiendo el silencio y sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos

-Si lo es-dijo el chico, saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Sakura.

Ella lo tomo, y lo miro interrogante

-Lo vi y pensé que estaba especialmente hecho para ti y lo compre espero te guste.-

-Es precioso Shaoran-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y en una de sus manos colgaba, una hermosa cadena, y que tenia un dije de una flor de Sakura.

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo Shaoran, viéndola a los ojos, después de separarse del abrazo.

Ella sonrió, y se acerco a el , para besarlo, ambos estaban felices, sus corazones parecían palpitar a un mismo ritmo y sus almas parecían estar unidas, ambos se amaban y se besaban frente al monumento del eterno amor, sin saber que tiempo atrás, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, ellos mismo se besaron frente a ese mismo monumento, demostrando ese amor que sintieron, y que fue capaz de atravesar la barreras del tiempo, la muerte y la vida, permitiendo que una vez mas ese amor fuera contemplado por el mundo.

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba preocupada y por unos instantes su rostro lo demostró, tenia ojeras, que había conseguido tapar con algo de maquillaje, y estas eran provocadas a causa de no haber dormido ya en varios días, tenia ese mismo sueño e instantes después aparecía Takato y ocurría lo mismo que antes, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando recordó algunas frases que había dicho, …._no se lo has dicho a nadie, y eso me alegra porque aunque ellos sean fuertes, yo lo soy aun mas, además hay personas que tu quieres que no tienen magia, no podrían defenderse de mi…, _recordaba esa sonrisa prepotente porque sabia que la tenia en sus manos, y odiaba que tuviera razón.

-Tomoyo¿estas bien?-pregunto el chico de cabellos azulado.

Ella forzó una sonrisa-Si, tan solo un pequeño resfriado-mintió, como lo había hecho estos días, podía engañar a casi todo el mundo, pero Eriol era extremadamente difícil, pues la conocía muy bien, además de que es muy observador.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo al no quedar muy convencido por la respuesta que le había dado-Te amo Tomoyo y me preocupas-

-Yo también te amo Eriol-dijo mientras detenía su caminata por el templo, para verlo a los ojos, lo amaba con todo su corazón y toda su alma, el era la única luz que tenia en este momento sentía tranquilidad, y seguridad cuando estaba con el, una tranquilidad y seguridad que le había sido robada por Takato, y tan solo Eriol, parecía brindarle.- y estoy bien, no quiero que te preocupes por mi- subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de el, muchas veces quiso decírselo, pero no se atrevía, tenia miedo de Takato, miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a sus amigos, a su familia y a el.

El le sonrió, y luego tomo la mano con la que lo acariciaba, y la puso junto a su corazón-Nunca me cansare de repetirte, lo feliz que estoy por poder estar a tu lado, tu amistad me hacia feliz, pero tu amor me hace inmensamente feliz.-

Ella sonrió- yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado-

El se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente, con adoración y sobre todo amor…

&&&&&&&&

Todos estaban allí, cinco cartas había aparecido, con estas se contaban ya 15 que había aparecido esta semana, Kaho y Touya, se mantenían al margen, pues a pesar de tener magia, no podían hacer nada que los ayudara, y Tomoyo, Meiling y Asuke, también se mantenía aislados de la batalla, pues no tenian magia alguna, Asuke miraba entre asombro y triste todo aquello, mientras miraba la pelea y a su hermano allí, le dolía saber que el era quien provocaba eso. La ultima carta fue sellada por Eriol.

-Muy buen trabajo-dijo Takato

-Ya basta-dijo Eriol, sin bajar la guardia, así como los dos guardianes, Ruby moon y Yue, y también Sakura y Shaoran-olvídate de esta absurda venganza-

-!NO¡-grito

-Todas tu cartas le hemos vencidos-dijo Shaoran

-Si, además que punto tiene seguir atormentado por una venganza, de algo que sucedió hace ya tanto tiempo.-dijo Sakura

Akira sonrió-Lo tiene, nunca olvidare lo que me hizo Clow-

-No has cumplido tus propósitos hasta ahora, todas tus cartas han fallado, ríndete-dijo Eriol

Akira sonrió con superioridad-Te equivocas Clow, mis cartas si han cumplido con su propósito, tan solo que ustedes no se han percatado de eso-y al terminar de decir esto desapareció.

Una larga platica con Asuke, fue lo que sucedió a este hecho, tenían muchas cosas que explicarle, el se sintió tan culpable, después de escuchar todo, se rehusaba a creerlo, pero sus propios ojos habían sido testigo de lo que su hermano había hecho.

-En verdad lamento todo lo que les ha hecho mi hermano-

-No tienes porque disculparte Asuke-le había dicho Meiling, quien se había mantenido en todo momento brindándole su apoyo

&&&&&&&&

Se arrecosto en su cama, estaba tan agotada, sus ojos amatista se fijaron fijamente en el techo de su habitación, estaba muy cansada, pero no quería dormir, cada vez que lo hacia esa misma pesadilla que la atormentaba regresaba, y luego Takato, todo esa situación la dejaba agotada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, parecía como si todas sus fuerzas la abandonaran lentamente, y cualquier fuerza que le quedaba la usaba para aparentar frente a los demás.

-Necesito que hagas algo-dijo una voz fría, que Tomoyo reconocía muy bien, aunque le causaba cierto temor.

Ella fijo la vista en el, vestía una túnica negra igual que siempre, a pesar de mirarlo, ella no dijo nada.

Takato prosiguió.-Necesito que averigües si Eriol sabe algo de la llave.-

-¿La llave?-

-Si, Clow la oculto hace ya mucho Tiempo, por lo que es posible que talvez su reencarnación no recuerde donde esta, pero puede ser que todo estos acontecimientos despierten su memoria.-se acerco mas a ella, de manera que quedo solamente a escasos de centímetros de distancia, sonrió al verla sin moverse, al parecer todo salía según sus planes-si Eriol lo descubre quiero que me lo digas.-

Tomoyo lo miro furiosa, le estaba pidiendo que traiciona la confianza de Eriol, que lo traicionara-No lo haré-dijo con firmeza-y nada de lo que me hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.-

El sonrió-Nunca te haría daño-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, Tomoyo se aparto evitando que la tocase, se enojo ante el desprecio de Tomoyo, y lo hizo notar en su voz-pero no pienso lo mismo de las personas que te rodea, se que tu familia no tiene magia.-

Tomoyo lo miro con tristeza odiaba tener que hacerlo, odiaba estar en esta situación, pero no tenia otra solución-Lo haré-dijo, en su voz se notaba la tristeza que le causaba haber tomado esa decisión.

-Me alegra que lo decidieras así Mía-

Y segundo después Takato desapareció, no pudo evitarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, después de algunos minutos se calmo y empezó a pensar en todo, había algo que la tenia confundida, ya era la tercera vez que Takato la llamaba con ese nombre Mía, pero ¿Por qué , suspiro no tenia forma de averiguarlo, así que dejo de pensar en el asunto, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de música, para practicar para el concurso que seria pronto.

&&&&&&&&

La habitación estaba sumergida en una completa oscuridad, como permanecía siempre, sin un rayo de luz, un hombre o lo que mas bien parecía una sombra estaba sentado en una enorme silla, tan solo observando a la nada, pero que en realidad estaba pensando en sus próximos movimientos.

Otro hombre apareció frente al otro, su túnica era negra y sus ojos eran fríos e infundían temor, pero no mas que el que estaba sentado, y su voz era fría y profunda-Señor, los demás quieren saber si se preparan ya-

El primero hablo.-No aun no, Akira ha empezado nuevamente, pero todavía es muy pronto, yo les haré saber cuando sea el mejor momento-este también vestía una túnica negra, pero que se diferenciaba del otro por pequeños bordados dorados, y que representaban la superioridad de su rango, como jefe.

-si señor- y así como había aparecido, también desapareció, dejando a su jefe, solo.

&&&&&&&&

Era otra maravillosa tarde, el sol pronto se ocultaría, y disfrutaba del paseo con Shaoran, atesoraba cada instante que compartían juntos.

La miro, ella sujetaba su brazo y sonrió, le agradaba tenerla tan cerca, pues desde que la conoció se había dado cuenta que no estaba completo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la parte que le faltaba era ella, su otra mitad, es por eso que estaba feliz con ella, pues se sentía completo, tranquilo y sobre sentía que todo el amor que profesaba por ella, le era correspondido, y se sentía amado, y eso es suficiente para hacer feliz a muchas personas, y el definitivamente no era la excepción, se detuvo al ver que ella observaba algo con sumo cuidado, dirigió su vista hasta el objeto, una lejana vitrina de una joyería.

-Podemos acercarnos-pregunto ella

El asintió y los dos se acercaron, un juego de anillos estaba en el escaparate, ambos de oro, uno mas delgado y femenino que el otro y que poseía una piedra esmeralda, y el otro un poco mas grueso, y que por su diseño era masculino poseía una piedra color ambarino.

Unas palabras en latín salieron de sus labios al mismo tiempo: **….Dos almas gemelas, están destinadas a permanecer juntas, a amarse siempre, por la eternidad…**

En cuanto terminaron de decir esto, una luz los envolvió a ambos.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentado a su lado mientras las notas salían en forma de voz, de su boca, y que junto con la melodía que era tocada por Eriol en el piano, se mezclaba, se unían y se fundían en el aire formando una hermosa canción, canción que cantarían en el próximo concurso.

Eriol la miro con cariño, ella adoraba que la viese de ese modo se sentía querida, y menos triste, hizo una pausa por que así lo requería la canción, ahora tan solo las suaves notas del piano eran las protagonistas de ese momento, ella aprovecho y le sonrió también a el. Comenzó a cantar nuevamente y luego de unos instantes su voz se apago, al igual que el sonido del piano indicando el termino de la canción.

-estuviste perfecta-dijo Eriol, alabando la dulce voz que poseía ella-me encanta escucharte cantar.-

Ella sonrió-gracias, pero no hubiera sonado tan bien si tu no hubieras tocado el piano como lo hiciste, tienes mucho talento Eriol-

El tan solo sonrió, y deslizo su mano y tomo la de ella para entrelazarla con la propia, ambos se miraron en silencio, sintiendo la maravilla del significado de ese gesto.-Te amo Tomoyo-

Ella sonrió, que feliz la hacia saber esa verdad, y mas aun que el se la repitiera en cada oportunidaden la queestaban solos, le gustaba que el se encargara de mantener esas palabras frescas, recientes en su mente y en su corazón.

El acarició con cariño su mejilla, y se acerco a ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Ven vamos al jardín-dijo sin dejar que su sonrisa la abandonara-me encanta tu jardín.-

Eriol asintió, mientras se levantada, al igual que lo había hecho Tomoyo. Estaban por dar el primer paso al jardín, cuando vio que ella caía al suelo inconsciente, afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla en sus brazos, y evitar su caída. La tomo en brazos y la llevo al mueble de la sala, donde la deposito con cuidado, tomo una de sus manos y observó su rostro, estaba muy pálida.

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo..-la llamaba sumamente preocupado, la angustia lo consumía, y mas aun al notar lo débil que era su respiración, acarició la mejilla de ella-Tomoyo-dijo nuevamente, mientras sus ojos empezaban a ser cristalinos, todo su rostro reflejaba la preocupación, la desesperación de la que era preso al ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado.-Tomoyo por favor abre los ojos-

Pero ella no los abrió..

Notas de la autora: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, les prometo que el próximo habrá mucho mas misterios, y romance entre SS y TE, y por favor dejen review, solo toma unos instantes y me hacen feliz a mi, Quiero agradecer a: **zaphi moon , LMUndine, Basileia Daudojiu, Shami, Serena, ada, Sakura-tinuviel, Pily-chan, Ladyhyoga, Milfeulle y Hitomi** ; muchas gracias por sus comentario, me animan a escribir, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo también, y espero saber de ustedes de nuevo a través de los reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: Sakura card Captor no me pertenece

Las letras en cursiva indicaran cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado

Capitulo VII

Estaba por dar el primer paso afuera de la casa, cuando sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban, sus piernas flaquearon, y su visión se torno nublosa, sus ojos y todos su sentidos se sumergieron en la nada, hasta que al abrir nuevamente los ojos, tan solo la oscuridad era lo único que la rodeaba a excepción de una luz violeta que empezaba a aparecer, y pudo ver cuando esta luz aumento su intensidad que se trataba de una mujer, pero la luz era tan intensa alrededor de su cara, que no pudo ver el rostro de ella.

-Hola querida Tomoyo-dijo esta, confirmándole que si se trataba de una mujer, pues su voz era muy melodiosa y hermosa

-¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto con impaciencia

-No es el momento que lo sepas, solo quiero recordarte lo importante que es que seas fuerte Tomoyo, muchas cosas importantes dependen de ti, y muy pronto la lucha final estará aquí, dos de las almas ya han despertado.-

-¿Qué lucha, por favor dime mas-su vos era una mezcla de emociones, temor, preocupación, -dime mas.-

-Lo siento-

La luz se fue haciendo cada vez menos hasta que desapareció junto con la mujer.

&&&&&&&&

El resplandor fue apagándose, sin embargo en las mente de ambos una serie de imágenes fue apareciendo, primero imágenes sin sentido, pero luego se aclaro, mostrándoles toda una vida, y no una cualquiera si no las de ellos mismo... en otro tiempo...

-Shaoran-

-Sakura-

Fue lo único que pudieron decir, la sorpresa era mucha al igual que las numerosas preguntas que en su mente se comenzaban a formar, y ahora se daban cuenta que lo que creyeron habían sido sueños inconexos durante todo este tiempo, no eran mas que fragmentos de su vida, ahora ambos se daban cuenta que estaban destinados a permanecer juntos... era almas gemelas...

-Shaoran yo..-

Shaoran subió la mano, hasta acariciar la mejilla de ella suavemente.-Creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta-dijo, pero ahora una sonrisa se miraba en sus labios-ahora me doy cuenta porque me fue imposible no amarte.-

-Shaoran, esa vida, nosotros...-se sonroja cuando varias imágenes de ellos juntos, ya no como niños si no como adultos que se amaron con ternura y pasión, llegaron a su mente.-eso explica los sueños-

-¿tu también?-pregunto el, al escuchar la frase de ella.

Ella lo miro, -ya entiendo... esos sueños... eran parte de nuestro despertar, era lo que debía ocurrir-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo... no lo puedo explicar con claridad-cerro los ojos unos instantes-tan solo se que el destino ha seguido su curso-

&&&&&&&&

Aun se sentía muy cansada, alguien acariciaba su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente -¿

Eriol?-

-Tomoyo, me alegra que ya despertaras-dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito, además sus ojos demostraban toda la preocupación y sufrimiento que le ocasionaba verla allí acostada y tan débil, se acerco a ella y depositó un beso en su frente-Me asuste tanto Tomoyo-

Ella sonrió y subió una de su manos hasta acariciar su mejilla, el cerro lo ojos ante el contacto-Perdóname, no quise preocuparte.-

-Eso es lo de menos, no sabes toda la angustia que siento cuando te miro así, no sabes como quisiera poder cambiar de lugar contigo, me siento tan inútil, a pesar de la magia no pude hacer nada para ayudarte.-

-No digas eso, el que estés a mí lado, es suficiente para tener las fuerzas para superar todo, nunca olvides eso Eriol, tu amor es lo único que necesito, siempre será así.-

El sonrió-Yo también Tomoyo, no puedo seguir sin ti, así que prométeme que te recuperarás pronto.-

-Claro, además fue tan solo un desmayo.- ¿Por qué no le decía todo lo que sabia, quizás porque quería protegerlo, no quería verlo mas preocupado por ella, no quería causarle mas sufrimiento, por eso era mejor callar.

Alguien entro por la puerta y camino rápidamente, hasta abrazar a Tomoyo-No sabes que preocupada me puse cuando Eriol me aviso que estabas aquí-se separo de ella para verla detenidamente-¿Te siente mejor?-la preocupación era evidente en cada gesto y tono de vos.

-No te preocupes mama, solo fue un desmayo, y ya me siento mejor-sonrió, para tratar de tranquilizarla

-Gracias Eriol por cuidar de ella-

-No tiene porque agradecerme señora Sonomi, usted sabe que no hubiera podido separarme de ella.-

Ambas mujeres sonrieron al comentario de este.

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en el departamento de Ken, estaba decorado, algo frío se diría, habían quedado en tomar algo, para platicar un poco, pero Ken habían insistido en que tenia que ir a su departamento, pues había algo que deseaba darle, y por eso ella estaba ahora sentada en uno de los muebles.

-Espero te guste -le dijo Ken, cuando ya estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de madera, que tenia labrada una flor de cerezo, rosa.

Ella la tomo

-Ábrela-

Ella lo hizo, y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, era una hermosa caja musical-Gracias Ken, es muy hermosa.-dijo sinceramente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No tienes porque agradecer Sakura, yo soy el que tienes que agradecer que estés a mi lado, eres mi mejor amiga-al terminar de decir esto se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo.

Ella correspondió al gesto, y cuando se separaron, Ken se acerco a ella, como si quisiera besarla en los labios, ella que entendió las intenciones se separo de él y se levantó del mueble.

-Yo, no se lo que paso-se paro para acercarse a ella, pero Sakura se alejo.-perdóname

-Debo irme Ken-y al terminar de decir, camino hacia la entrada y salio del departamento

Miro la cajita musical que había olvidado Sakura, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al actuar de esa forma tan precipitada.

&&&&&&&&

Venia saliendo del Trabajo, era un lindo día, el atardecer pronto llegaría, caminaba por la calle, un poco distraído aun pensando es eso, en la confesión de ella Nakuru le había confesado que lo amaba, pero el¿qué sentía realmente el por ella¿Una simple amistad¿o esos sentimiento ya distaban de algo como ser una amistad para ser algo mas, no estaba seguro.

Se detuvo cuando vio la persona que salía de una tienda, ella sonreía, no se había percatado de su presencia, el sonrió, ella se miraba tan bella como siempre.

Estaba por seguir su camino ha casa, cuando lo vio, no pudo moverse, y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, se apeno un poco, seguramente se había sonrojado, ella la gran Nakuru, ahora se veía reducida a una tonta colegiala enamorada, y todo por el, sonrió, pero a pesar de todo, eso no le importaba.

-Hola Yukito-

-Hola Nakuru.-

El silencio se apodero de ellos, ella se sintió incomoda y triste, hace días que no lo miraba y ahora que se encontraba tan solo se decían un simple hola, movió con nerviosismo, las bolsas que había comprado, y bajo su vista, no soportaba verlo, y que esa gran distancia que en esos momento parecía separarlos fueran tan real, había sido una tonta, su confesión había arruinado su amistad, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir caminando.

-Espera-el fue quien hablo-no te vallas

Ella se dio la vuelta, y lo miro, estaba sonriendo

-Quieres acompañarme a tomar algo, quiero hablar contigo.-

Ella se sintió menos triste, pero más nerviosa

Movió la pajilla del refresco, ambos parecían estar pensando, levanto la vista y vio que el la miraba, se sonrojo de nuevo.

Había estado pensando mucho en eso, hace días que no la miraba, no sabia, talvez fue la necesidad de verla ese tiempo, o la alegría de tenerla frente así, que fue que se dio cuenta, eso no era simple amistad, nunca antes se había enamorado, por eso quizás no sabia que era ese nuevo sentimiento, pero algo le decía, o mas bien su corazón le decía, que eso era estar enamorado.

-Te has convertido en una persona importante para mi Nakuru-

Lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente y sus nervios se incrementaban.

-Cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos en verdad me encontraban bastante confundido-

-Yukito-interrumpió ella, acerco su mano hasta tomar la del-No quiero que te sientas presionado por tener que corresponder a mis sentimientos, me agrada ser tu amiga, y si tu no sientes algo mas por mi, lo entenderé.-

La mesa en la que se encontraban, tenia un mueble en forma de u, y ellos estaban en los extremos, pero el se acerco mas a ella

-De eso quiero hablar-le dijo cuando ya se encontraba a su lado-de mis sentimientos, te había dicho que no estaba seguro si tan solo quería ser tu amigo, y la verdad es-la miro a los ojos por unos instantes, subió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de ella-que no quiero ser tan solo eso, también siento lo mismo por ti Nakuru, me enamore de ti.-

Estaba feliz, y lo demostró, lo abrazo-No sabes que feliz me hace escuchar eso-se separo para verlo a los ojos-todo este tiempo guarde esperanza en mi corazón esperando algún día poder escuchar estas palabras de ti-

El sonrió-Ahora se ha cumplido-se acerco a ella, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, con ternura.

&&&&&&&&

Iba temprano al colegio, hoy le tocaba preparar el salón.

-Sakura espera-dijo alguien a su espalda.

-Ken- se detuvo y lo miro, sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar de lo sucedido

-Antes que todo, quiero pedirte perdón-dijo el mientras se acerca a ella-no se como paso esto Sakura, es solo que había estado tanto tiempo solo, y no sabes que feliz fui al encontrarte de nuevo, estos días has estado allí brindándome una sonrisa, sacándome poco a poco de la oscuridad que se había vuelto mi vida, y no pude evitar sentir algo por ti, y nada disculpa que halla tratado de besarte, cuando se que tu no correspondes a mis sentimientos.-

Ella sonrió-Te perdono Ken, y espero que tu me perdones no debí irme así de tu casa, hasta deje el obsequio que me distes.-

-No tienes porque pedír disculpas y espero que aun lo aceptes, como muestra de amistad.-

-Ken, eres un chico maravilloso, y cualquier chica se sentiría dichosa de tenerte a tu lado, yo lo sé, pero amo a Shaoran y nada cambiara eso.-

-Ahora lo entiendo, tan solo te pido que no te alejes de mi, te prometo que nunca mas volverá a ocurrir algo así, no quiero volver a sentir esa soledad-bajo el rostro, y cerro los ojos, si no quería sentir de nuevo que la soledad, la oscuridad, era lo único que tenia en su vida, no de nuevo y menos después de conocer la luz, su luz, su Sakura. sintió que alguien tomaba sus manos, abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella con una calida sonrisa.

-Jamás lo haría Ken, soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré.-

-Gracias Sakura-dijo mientras sonreia, y una sensación de alivio llenaba sus ser

&&&&&&&

Aun se encontraba preocupado por Tomoyo, sin embargo el que el medico dijese que no tenia nada grave lo tranquilizaba un poco, revisaba uno tras otros los libros, algunos ya muy antiguos, tanto o mas tiempo que Clow, necesitaba algunas respuestas y no parecía encontrarlas por ningún lado.

-No hay nada-estaba frustrado, el libro que sostenía se deslizo de sus manos, hasta que callo al suelo, la habitación no estaba muy iluminada a excepción de la lámpara que estaba a su lado, cerro los ojos y se acosto en el mueble, al parecer el cuerpo ya le reclamaba el poco descanso que había tenido recientemente.

Un suave brisa soplo, abrió los ojos, y allí estaba Clow, el sonrió, -Valla no sabes cuanto necesito alguna respuestas-

El también sonrió-Puedo darte algunas, pero otras deberás averiguarlas por ti mismo-

-Siempre rodeado de misterio-dijo, aun sin moverse de la silla.

-Tú también sabes, que hay ciertas cosas que el medio para averiguarlas, suponen la lección.-

-Esta bien lo entiendo.-toda sonrisa se borro de sus ojos, y la seriedad dio lugar-Me puedes explicar que fue lo que sucedió con Akira-

Clow también dejo atrás todo otro rasgo que no fuera la misma seriedad-Es muy complicado-dijo viendo a Eriol-será mejor que te lo muestre.-

_Estaba sentado en un escritorio, varios documentos estaban en este, revisaba cuidadosamente a uno en particular-No puedo estar equivocado-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, después de tanto tiempo de haberlo buscado al fin lo encontraba_

_-Clow amigo ¿estas aquí?-se escuchó una voz a lo largo_

_-Si aquí en el estudio Akira.-Tendría que decirle a su amigo que al fin ya había hallado la pieza restante, había encontrado la llave_

Eriol observaba al hombre sentado frente al escritorio, ese era Clow, pero mucho mas joven, quizás unos 17 años, no más. Vio como otro joven idéntico a Takato, dos gotas

de agua, entraba al lugar.

_-Encontré la llave-dijo Clow simplemente al entrar este_

-¿Qué significa esto¿qué llave?-Miro al Clow que estaba parado a su lado.

Este sonrió-Si cuando estaba joven lo considere como un juego, un juego que compartían dos amigos, encontrar dos misterios, la puerta y la llave.-Su vos ahora denoto tristeza y arrepentimiento-No sabia el poder enorme que estos escondían, se lo dije a Akira pero...-guardo silencio un momento, mientras la imagen que tenia frente a ellos, cambiaba-el poder, puede cambiar mucho a alguien

_-No puedo creer que te rindas Clow-ambos estaban en el estudio, estaba furioso,-Estamos tan cerca.-_

_-Lo se Akira, pero yo-lo miro a los ojos-no te das cuenta todo el poder que guardan esos tesoros, seria demasiado peligroso-_

_-Nunca me rendiré Clow, lo encontrare sea lo ultimo que haga, con tu ayuda o sin ella.-Salio azotando la puerta fuertemente, produciendo un enorme estruendo_

La imagen desapareció, Eriol miro a Clow-¿Qué ocurrió después?-

-Akira encontró lo que buscaba y después de algunos años regreso de nuevo a Tomoeda, a buscar la ultima cosa que deseaba y que aun no tenía-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lamentablemente ese es una de las cosas que no te puedo revelar, solo me queda decirte que yo oculte la llave, después de una terrible pelea en que la obtuve.-

-¿Dónde esta?-

-En la razón de mi vida-

Se impaciento un poco-¿por qué no me hablas claro¿no entiendes la gravedad de la situación?-

Clow sonrió-Debes averiguarlo Eriol, y solo no dejes que se repita la historia.-

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, de nuevo se encontraba en el sillón, y al parecer con muchas más preguntas que antes.

&&&&&&&&

-¿crees que este bien no decirle a nadie mas?-pregunto Shaoran

Ella lo miro y sonrió-Esta bien, no se como lo se, pero esta bien así.-

-Creo que tienes razón, además no veo que sea importante para lo que enfrentamos, es algo que importa para ti y para mi.-

-Si, además-se sonrojo unos instantes-hay ciertos recuerdo que prefiero no compartir con nadie mas.

El también se sonrojo.-si tienes razón-dijo mientras esos recuerdos regresaba a su mente, quedando sin ninguna duda que eso definitivamente era algo que debía quedar nada mas entre ella y el.

Ya había anochecido, iban caminando por el parque, tomados de la mano. Decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas. Ella se apoyo en el, mientras Shaoran la envolvía con el brazo.

Había estado pensando en decirle el incidente con Ken, el le había pedido disculpas, después de todo y ella creyó en las explicaciones que el le dio, ella no podía alejarse de Ken, el la necesitaba y ella eso lo sabia, y tenia un poco de miedo en decirle a Shaoran y que este le pidiera que se alejara de Ken, y por otra parte se sentía algo culpable al ocultar algo así, sentía que de una forma u otra traicionaba la confianza de Shaoran, estaba en una encrucijada y no sabia que hacer, en un extremo estaba su amigo, quien la necesitaba y en la otra ocultarle algo así a Shaoran, suspiro no sabia que hacer.

-En que piensas Sakura¿hay algo que te preocupa?-

Ella se separo de el y lo vio-Voy a decirte algo y quiero que me escuches hasta que termine¿si?-

-esta bien-dijo mientras las dudas, lo invadían¿qué seria lo que querría decirle Sakura?

Sakura comenzó su relato, hasta que finalizo instantes después

-Pero Sakura, es obvio que el siente algo por ti, creo que seria mejor que te alejaras de el.-

-No puedo abandonarlo Shaoran, el esta solo, y en verdad me necesita, además prometió que nunca pasaría algo así de nuevo, no me sentiría bien si le doy la espalda a un amigo, quiero que entiendas eso.-

Shaoran suspiro, y miro a Sakura-Esta bien tienes razón, eres muy noble Sakura y esa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti, así que no me puedo enfadarme por que seas así-termino sonriendo.

-Gracias Shaoran,-dijo mientras volvía a la posición de antes, en los brazos de Shaoran, cerca de su pecho, de su corazón.- y además no tienes nada de que preocuparte, nunca sentiría nada por Ken, recuerda que somos Almas gemelas, y no porque halla visto esos recuerdos del pasado, sino porque siempre supe en mi corazón que no había nadie mas al que yo pudiera amar, a nadie mas, mas que a ti-

El sonrió, mientras disfrutaba la hermosa sensación de calidez y bienestar que lo acompañaba, cada vez que ella estaba con el, una sensación que le decía que no había ningún otro lugar en el que pudiera estar mejor, ningún otro lugar mas que al lado de ella.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba algo nerviosa se encontraba de pie viendo a las estrellas, ya era muy noche, y la tristeza también se encontraba entre las múltiples emociones que experimentaba.

-¿Qué averiguaste?-dijo una voz a su espalda, dueña de la persona que recién había aparecido, lo miro a los ojos, tratando de comprender porque les hacia tanto daño.

No quería decirlo, pero no soportaría que nadie que quisiera se viera lastimado.-Eriol dijo que estaba oculta en la razón de la vida de Clow- Eso les había dicho Eriol, en la reunión que habían tenido todos, donde les informó su platica con Clow

-¿qué significa eso?-

-Yo...no lo se, y Eriol tampoco-seguía allí de pie con algo de temor y mucha tristeza.

-Muy bien, si te enteras de algo mas, me lo dirás-Dio unos paso para acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió, uso de nuevo el hechizo y Tomoyo callo al suelo-Mía no hullas de mi-sus ojos se fijaron en los amatista, las distancia que los separaba era mínima

Tomoyo lo miro-¿Por qué me llamas así¿quién era Mía?-necesitaba alguna respuestas, y aunque no estaba segura le pregunto.

Akira la vio y sonrió,-Eso es algo que después sabrás,- y después desapareció

&&&&&&&&

-Por favor Meiling, respóndeme-Estaba preocupado, a pesar de todo Takato era su hermano y no podía evitar que la preocupación lo consumiera-Mi hermano corre peligro-

-yo lo siento Asuke-trato de acercarse a el, para darle apoyo, desde hace algunos días había estado así

El se alejo-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, tu lo sabias-en su vos había reproche

Meiling lo entendía, pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliera su actitud, si es cierto ella no le dijo nada, pero todo fue para protegerlo, es que no se daba cuenta.-No te lo dije, porque quería evitarte esto.-

-cuando me viste preocupado, por el paradero de mi hermano-se levanto del sillón y le dio la espalda-hasta llame a la policía., nunca se te ocurrió decirme-estaba furioso, y estaba descargando todo su enojo

-Claro que lo pensé-

El la miro, y vio como lloraba,

-Pero no sabía como-respondió viéndolo a los ojos

Se sentía inseguro, había lastimado a la única persona que le había brindado su apoyo-Lo siento Mei, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, perdóname-se sentó a su lado, y la abrazo-perdóname por favor-

-No te preocupes Asuke, tan solo recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti, y que te amo, nunca olvides eso-

&&&&&&&&

Vestía un vestido negro largo, muy hermoso, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta, dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos, se encontraba hermosa, miraba con impaciencia el escenario, pronto seria su turno, el concurso ínter escolar de canto, el que Eriol la acompañara al escenario, tocando el piano la ayudaba a sentir mas calmada, sintió como alguien envolvía su cintura

-Ya te había dicho lo hermosas que luces hoy-su cabeza encontró lugar entre el hombro y el cuello de ella

Ella sonrió, -Varias veces Eriol-

El también sonrió-¿Estas nerviosa?-

-Un poco-confeso

Tras esas palabras ninguno de ellos dijo nada mas, tan solo se quedaron así, disfrutando de ese pequeño instante.

&&&&&&&&

Sonreía como no lo hacia mucho tiempo, ganar el primer lugar le había dado ánimos, se encontraba en el camerino recogiendo algunas de sus cosas.

-Felicidades-dijo alguien a su espalda

-Gracias-dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver quien era.-Takato.-Miro la puerta del camerino entre abierta, pensando en lo mucho que quería salir de allí, -¿qué haces aquí?-

Sonrió-quería verte.-

-Tomoyo-dijo al entrar al camerino, se sorprendió al ver la persona que se encontraba allí-¿Akira?-

Este giro su vista hasta ver a Eriol -Eriol¿te unirás a la reunión?-la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro demostraba lo divertida que le parecía esa situación.

-¿Tomoyo?-su vista se fijo en ella, tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de Akira

-Yo...-

-Espera Tomoyo-Hablo Takato, interrumpiéndola-yo le explicare, veras Eriol, Tomoyo me informaba sobre la llave, hace algún tiempo me comento que Clow, la había ocultado en la razón de su vida, y al parecer nadie sabe su significado, y quise saber si después de este tiempo ya había averiguado algo, y quería que Tomoyo me informara como siempre-termino remarcando las últimas palabras

¿Por qué Akira sabia todas esas cosas¿qué significaba?-Tomoyo que..-Eriol la miraba tratando de encontrar significado a esa situación

Se fijo en el, se notaba que esa situación lo desconcertaba, no podía creer lo que Takato le había dicho, tenia que explicarle, no podía permitir que el pensara esas cosas sobre ella.-Eriol yo...-

-Creo que debo irme, hasta pronto Tomoyo-y al igual que muchas veces antes desapareció

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-su vos y gesto, no demostraba reproche alguno, tan solo tristeza y preocupación.

-Perdóname-dijo ella, mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla-Traicione tu confianza, pero tenia miedo de sus amenazas, miedo de que lastimara a mama, a ustedes, no podría soportar que algo les ocurriese.-

Levanto su mano para apartar las lagrimas del rostro de ella-No tienes porque disculparte, no imagino todo lo que has sufrido este tiempo, perdóname tu a mi, debí darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien.-

Ella lo miro, y agradeció con todo su ser que ninguna palabra de reproche fue pronunciaba por el, tan solo demostraba lo triste por su sufrimiento, y no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo y lloro, porque ahora parte de ese peso había sido liberado...

El acarició su cabeza suavemente-Tranquila-dijo-pensaremos en algo, así que no te preocupes ya...

&&&&&&&&

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, habían decidido guardar en secreto la amenazas de Akira, para con Tomoyo, mas por insistencia de ella, pues no quería preocupar a nadie mas. Cerca de ellos iba otra pareja Sakura y Shaoran, los cuatro habían decidido ir a caminar un poco, el parque estaba solo, pues ya era tarde.

Varios rayos chocando con el suelo, y provocando una explosión fue lo que rompió el silencio.

Sakura y Shaoran lograron esquivarlo, pues la agilidad de ambos era excelente, y la presencia mágica que provocaba sin duda esa nueva carta les había advertido un poco.

-Eriol¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, al notar la herida de Eriol en el brazo, debido a que trato de protegerla.

-Solo un pequeño rasguño¿tu estas bien?-

-Si¿Sakura, Shaoran, están bien?-

-Si estamos bien Tomoyo-contesto Shaoran

-será mejor que te ocultes-dijo la ojiverde

-Sakura tiene razón, ve atrás de los árboles y pase, lo que pase, no salgas, nosotros estaremos bien-Dijo Eriol, mientras sostenía sus manos

Ella miro a Eriol,-Cuídate- después de estas palabras, corrió atrás de los árboles

Los tres sacaron los báculos, aunque no miraban las cartas su presencia les indicaba que allí estaban, quizás se trataba de tres cartas.

-Pero que-Shaoran trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban y que parecían haber salido del suelo, tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de evitarlo

Sakura lo miro, y cuando estaba por acercarse a el, otras cuerdas salieron del suelo, sujetándola, cuando las vio se dio cuenta que eran pequeñas raíces de árboles, pero que eran muy resistente, pues a pesar de sus intentos no lograba librarse.

Eriol esquivo otras raíces que trataron de sujetarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando tres grupos distintos se dirigieron hacia el, envolviéndolo, sin que pudiera hacer nada...

Ahora los tres estaban atrapados, mientras Tomoyo miraba preocupada la escena, sin tener los medios para poder ayudarlos.

Las raíces comenzaron a brillar, y todas sus fuerzas parecían ser absorbidas por ellas, los tres cayeron al suelo, aun sin poder soltarse.

Dos cartas aparecieron frente a ellos, una era la naturaleza, que era quien controlaba las raíces y la otra era quien había provocado los rayos, y que ahora en su mano parecía formar una bola de energía.

La preocupación los invadió, cuando vieron que la carta lanzó la esfera hacia ellos, y con su estado actual resultarían muy heridos.

Una explosión, y un enorme cantidad de luz, fue lo que sucedió, el ataque había chocado contra un campo de fuerza.

-¿Esta energía?-dijo Sakura, mientras sentía que las raíces perdían fuerzas permitiéndole librarse-¿de quien puede ser?

-Es muy fuerte-dijo Shaoran, mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar, tratando de encontrar de donde o más bien de quien provenía esa magia, y porque los había ayudado.

Una luz púrpura, comenzó a brillar mas fuertemente, para luego dejar de hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que el escudo desaparecía, y la luz dejaba de ser tan cegadora, y allí estaba esa persona, envuelta en una tenue luz púrpura

-¿Tomoyo?-sus ojos azul profundo se detuvieron en esa figura, el asombro era mucho-¿Como?-

Sakura Y Shaoran también miraban a Tomoyo, ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos.

Ella suspiro, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, al ver que su hechizo había funcionado y ellos estaban a salvo, solo quedaba algo por y hacer y después de murmurar unas palabras un polvo brillante comenzó a caer sobre Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, curando sus heridas y brindándoles energía.

Takato la miro-veo que has despertado Mía.-

-así es y no dejare que dañes a las personas que quiero.-

Su vista se fijo en los otros tres y luego en Tomoyo, aun no era tan fuerte, y además aun necesitaba saber donde estaba la llave, y por los momentos lo mejor era desaparecer, y así lo hizo. Más no las cartas, que segundos después de la desaparición de su dueño ya comenzaban con otro ataque, que nuevamente choco contra el escudo que había hecho Tomoyo,

-Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, prepárense para que sellen las cartas, me encargare de inmovilizarlas.-su ojos amatistas no se desviaron ni un instantes de las cartas, que estaban frente así

Los tres se prepararon con sus respectivos báculos, Tomoyo murmuro unas palabras y las cartas se paralizaron, momento que aprovecharon para sellarlas.

Sonrió, al ver que todo había funcionado, mas las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó al suelo haber usado ese hechizo tan poderoso de parálisis había absorbido toda su energía

-Tomoyo-grito cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en la figura que caía al suelo, los otros dos miraron en dirección a ella también, y corrieron a su lado

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.-no se preocupen estoy bien, tan solo agotada.-

-¿Cómo...?-sus brazos envolvían a Tomoyo, mientras Shaoran y Sakura, estaban frente a ellos

-Pude hacerlo-completo la frase de Eriol

-Si-

Cerró los ojos, vencida por el cansancio, mientras su mente regresaba al instante en que todo había comenzado

Ellos estaban en peligro, y ella no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan inútil, cuando vio que ese ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

Una luz púrpura la rodeo, y luego oscuridad.

-Deseas ayudarlos-dijo una voz

-Con todo mi ser-

-Entonces debes recordar-

-¿recordar?

-Si-

_Dos niños se ocultaban uno sobre un árbol y el otro cerca de unos viejos barriles, la sonrisa infantil, se miraba en sus rostros, instante después una pequeña niña muy hermosa, pero cuyo rasgo que la hacia mucho mas especial era el color de sus ojos amatistas, -Clow, Akira, ya no quiero jugar este juego-algo de enfado se notaba en su rostro,- nunca los puedo encontrar- Ambos niños después de unos instantes, al parecer que consideraban el comentario de su amiga, decidieron salir, y la sonrisa regreso al rostro de la pequeña niña._

_En los rostros de los tres jóvenes se miraba la tristeza._

_-Volverás pronto Clow-dijo la chica_

_-Claro que volverá pronto¿no es así?-dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos café._

_-Les prometo que tratare de estar aquí muy pronto, cuídense mucho si Akira, Mía-_

_-Tu también-dijo la chica, mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo de despedida a su amigo, estaba triste desde que recordaba Clow había estado a su lado, y ahora a sus doce años se veían forzados a separarse, tan solo guardaba la esperanza en su interior que pronto se volvieran a encontrar_

_-Has mejorado mucho Mía-dijo un joven _

_-Gracias Akira, has sido un gran maestro, cuando Clow regrese se sorprenderá de lo mucho que he aprendido.-_

_-Ya lo creo, ahora practicaremos un hechizo de ataque-_

_-Sabes que no quiero aprender esos hechizos, tan solo quiero de defensa y sobre todo de curación.-_

_-Pero Mía, ya eres la mejor en esos-_

_La chica no cambió su semblante decidido, el chico suspiro-Esta bien, te enseñare un hechizo muy poderoso el de parálisis, pero requiere de mucha energía.-_

_-Esta bien-_

_-¿Por qué Mía, porque el y no yo?-su vista café, se fijo en la amatista, tratando de encontrar respuesta-¿Por qué Clow, y no yo?-_

_Sujeto las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.-Lo siento Akira, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siente mi corazón por Clow, por favor no quiero que te alejes.-_

_-Ya es muy tarde Mía-_

_Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más el chico desapareció frente a sus ojos_

Todas esas imágenes que aparecieron frente a si, desaparecieron, quedando en la oscuridad.

-Ahora lo sabes-dijo esa voz, la misma de siempre, la luz púrpura que la envolvía desapareció, permitiéndole ver a la persona.

-¿Pero...?-

-Soy tu otra parte Tomoyo-dijo la figura, que era igual a ella, tan solo un poco mayor-Soy Mía y es tiempo que nuestras esencias estén juntas, lo necesitaras para ayudarlos- La imagen se acerco mas a Tomoyo, hasta que finalmente con un brillante destello quedaron unidas

-recuerda el hechizo- se escucho ya una muy lejana voz

Unas palabras salieron de los labios de Tomoyo, formando un escudo justo a tiempo alrededor de ellos.

&&&&&&&&

Estaban los tres sentados en la sala de la casa de Eriol.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Shaoran-¿cómo pudo realizar esos hechizo?

-Lo se nunca sentimos nada de magia, de Tomoyo-dijo Sakura

-Eso fue porque no la tenia-dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta

-Deberías estar descansando-Se puso de pie y camino hasta la chica, mientras la sujetaba suavemente.

-Estoy bien Eriol-le sonrió al chico que la sujetaba, y caminaron hasta los muebles

-¿A que te refieres con que no la tenías?-dijo el chico de cabellos café

-Al parecer mi despertar, aunque no esta completo, trajo consigo algunas de mis anteriores habilidades-

-Anteriores habilidades-murmuro Sakura

-Mi vida Pasada, al parecer viví en el mismo tiempo de Akira y Clow, de hecho fuimos muy buenos amigos hasta que...-

-Me negué a ayudarle a encontrar la llave-

Tomoyo asintió a las palabras de Eriol-así es aunque no totalmente, al parecer mi rechazo también contribuyo, el que Akira hubiera estado enamorado de mi, pero que yo lo halla estado de Clow, contribuyo al deseo de venganza de Akira.-

-¿Y tu no recuerdas nada Eriol?-pregunto Sakura

-Lo siento pero no, al parecer mis recuerdos sobre eso fueron sellados-

&&&&&&&&

Caminaba algo impaciente por la habitación, el despertar de Mía no estaba en sus planes, no al menos ahora, aun necesitaba mas poder, varias cartas suyas habían sido selladas por ellos, permitiendo que ese poder que pertenecía a las cartas se añadiera al suyo, tal y como lo había planeado. Y todo esto solo traía un resultado final, utilizaría ese hechizo ahora mismo.

&&&&&&&&

-No creo que esto sea lo mejor-dijo un hombre, que vestía una túnica negra.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, nuevamente, pero creo que seria bueno debilitar al grupo, eso incrementaría nuestras posibilidades de éxito.-Su mirada denotaba impaciencia, quería hacer eso, tenía motivos personales para hacerlo, sin embargo no era tan tonto como para intentarlo sin antes tener la aprobación de su señor, ero seria muy peligroso-La maldición seria muy fuerte, lo debilitaría hasta matarlo-

Su mirada se fijo en su sirviente, le había servido bien, de hecho era su mano derecha-Esta bien-dijo Finalmente.-¿Quién será?-

-Shaoran Li-

&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo se encontraba acostada en la cama, en la habitación de Eriol, mas por la voluntad de este que por la propia, ya se encontraba bien, pero discutir eso con Eriol era una batalla perdida, ya que era muy sobreprotector.

-¿Te ves preocupado?-dijo ella mirándolo, el se encontraba en una silla a su lado

El la vio-Lo estoy, me preocupa no haber recuperado aun esos recuerdos, creo que ahora me serviría recordar mi antigua vida-

Ella le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora-No te preocupes por eso Eriol, pronto lo harás, es como debe ser-

Eriol la miro interrogante-¿A que te refieres?-

-Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, pero no quería preocuparte mas, además ni yo misma sabia que eran esas escenas que llegaban a mi mente cada vez que perdía el conocimiento-Hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de pensar en las palabras correctas para explicar lo que sabia-Se que tu y yo somos almas gemelas, por eso nuestra vidas pasadas estuvieron entrelazadas, como tu y yo lo estamos ahora, y se que otra dos personas, dos almas gemelas despertaron hace poco.-

-¿Quienes?-

Tomoyo sonrió-No lo se con certeza, pero creo que tu y yo, tenemos a dos muy importantes candidatos ya en mente-

-Sakura y Shaoran-dijo Eriol

-Si yo también lo creo-

Hubo una pequeña pausa en que ambos parecían analizar toda la nueva información que ahora tenían.-Sakura y Shaoran, están avisando a todos para que vengan aquí, todo esto creo que lo deben saber lo demás.-

Se llevo ambas manos a la garganta, parecía que se asfixiaba, sentía como si ya no pudiera respirar, ningún sonido aunque lo deseaba salio por su garganta, cerro los ojos...

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol sumamente preocupado, se sentó a su lado, no sabia que hacer, vio que cerró los ojos y cuando la llamo por segunda vez, quito las manos de su garganta y abrió los ojos todo rastro del color amatista había desparecido, ahora tan solo una ojos grises, vacíos y apagados lo observaron.

-Atácalo-dijo otra voz en el cuarto, e instantes después Eriol, pegaba contra una pared a causa del hechizo que Tomoyo había hecho

Eriol callo al suelo, y cuando levanto su vista, pudo ver a la otra persona que se encontraba allí.-Akira-dijo Eriol, mientras con esfuerzo se ponía de pie-¿qué le has hecho?-dijo mientras sus ojos azul profundo, miraba a Tomoyo ponerse de pie.

&&&&&&&&

-Ahora toda estaba preparado-, dijo mientras observaba, las palabras escritas sobre el papel, un pergamino muy antiguo-No habrás forma de que rompas la maldición, el único destino que te espera es la muerte.-Y así una voz comenzó a escucharse en la habitación oscura, palabras oscuras, que llevaban consigo a la muerte

&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sakura, mientras habría la habitación, fue entonces que se fijaron en la figura de Akira

Shaoran llamo inmediatamente a su báculo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo, Akira hablo

-Yo no lo haría, ella correría peligro-dijo mientras miraba a Tomoyo que a estas alturas ya estaba al lado de Akira

-¿Qué le ocurre a Tomoyo?-pregunto Sakura, viendo a su amiga

-Esta bajo un hechizo-dijo Eriol, mientras con furia apretaba los puños, Tomoyo estaba en peligro y el no era capas de ayudarla

Akira sonrió-Debemos irnos Mía-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo

-¡No!-grito Eriol, pero ya era muy tarde Tomoyo había desaparecido

Notas de la autora: Se que tarde mucho, y de verdad lo siento, pero es que entre que no sabía que escribir y el comienzo de otro semestre en la universidad, no había podido hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre esperare sus comentarios y peticiones que quieran decirme por medio de un review, tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Agradezco a quienes leen mi fic, y sobre todo a quienes me envían review: **Milfy Sakuraba, Yohko Bennington, LMUndine, Sakura-tinuviel, Zaphi moon,** muchas gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

_Cursiva: recuerdos y sueños_

Capitulo IX

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sakura, mientras abría la habitación, fue entonces que se fijaron en la figura de Akira

Shaoran llamo inmediatamente a su báculo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo, Akira hablo

-Yo no lo haría, ella correría peligro-dijo mientras miraba a Tomoyo que a estas alturas ya estaba al lado de el.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Tomoyo?-pregunto Sakura, viendo a su amiga

-Esta bajo un hechizo-dijo Eriol, mientras con furia apretaba los puños, Tomoyo estaba en peligro y el no era capaz de ayudarla

Akira sonrió-Debemos irnos Mía-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo

-¡No!-grito Eriol, pero ya era muy tarde Tomoyo había desaparecido, permaneció unos instantes parado sin hacer nada, excepto mirar el lugar en el que había desaparecido Tomoyo, ¿qué haría ahora, ¿Cómo salvaría a Tomoyo, si no sabia a donde buscar, pego su cuerpo a la pared y sintió sus piernas perder la fuerza, mientras se deslizaba por la pared, sintió toda la desesperación que le ocasionaba esto, llenar cada rincón de su mente, no podía creer lo que había pasado, no había podido protegerla, el que le prometió que siempre la cuidaría, no pudo hacerlo y ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba tan perdido y se sentía sin fuerzas, y ahora lo que mas necesitaba, no estaba allí, no estaba ella, para que le diera apoyo, fuerzas...

-Eriol-dijo Sakura que se había agachado, para poder hablar con el-Eriol no puedes perder tus fuerzas.-

El la miro, vio a su amiga Sakura, que a pesar de las apariencias era una de las personas mas fuertes que hubiera conocido tanto como Eriol Hiraguizawa, como Clow Li-Aun hay esperanza-le escucho decir, miro el sitio en el que había estado Tomoyo, y se dio cuenta de lo débil que había sido, ella necesitaba que el fuera fuerte, y Sakura tenia razón aun había esperanzas, la encontraría no podía ser de otra forma.-Tienes razón Sakura-dijo mientras se ponía de pie seguido por ella.

-Intentare un hechizo de localización a partir del rastro de magia que dejo Akira-dijo Shaoran acercándose al lugar donde había desaparecido

-Yo iré a buscar en la ciudad, talvez si me acerco al lugar donde se esconde Akira, pueda sentir algo de la magia de Akira o de Tomoyo, y tu Sakura avísales a los demás que ha ocurrido, para que también busquen en la ciudad, y podamos encontrar a Tomoyo lo mas pronto.-

-Si lo haré-dijo Sakura, e instantes después salía de la habitación, para realizar lo que se le había pedido.

-No te preocupes la encontraremos-dijo Shaoran a Eriol.

Eriol asintió, y también salio de la habitación, y luego de la casa, para así empezar a recorrer las calles en busca de Tomoyo.

Su báculo brillaba, al igual que el mientras realizaba el hechizo de rastreo, pero a pesar de sus intentos aun no había sentido nada..., callo de rodillas y su báculo desapareció, se sintió tan débil por unos instantes, y además...observo su mano vacía, mientras se preguntaba porque había desaparecido su báculo, Sakura entro y lo vio arrodillado.

-Te encuentras bien-le pregunto preocupada al verlo en ese estado.

-Estoy bien-mintió, -No pude sentir nada, será mejor que nosotros también salgamos y tratemos de localizarla como lo esta haciendo Eriol.-se puso de pie

-Si tienes razón-

&&&&&&&&

-Eriol ve a descansar-dijo Nakuru, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Eriol, tratando de cómbenserlo que la escuchara.

-No puedo, necesito seguir buscándola, ella necesita...-

-Nakuru tiene razón-dijo Touya que estaba al par de Kaho-tienes que descansar, mañana seguiremos, no servirá si estamos agotados y la encontramos y no podemos enfrentarnos a el, además no creo que se encuentre en peligro al menos por el momento-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Yukito.

Kaho que también entendía el significado de las palabras de Touya fue quien contesto-A que cuando Akira, era Takato, siempre tuvo un trato especial para con Tomoyo, además por lo que nos contaron Akira tenia sentimientos hacia Tomoyo, ¿no?-

-Si es cierto-contesto Eriol, mientras analizaba las palabras de la profesora, y esperando que tuvieran razón y que Akira no lastimara a Tomoyo, y tomando en cuenta las palabras de touya, tomo una decisión-Esta bien iré a descansar-

&&&&&&&&

Entro a su habitación, y se acostó en la cama, se sentía débil, ¿podía ser el hechizo de rastreo que había intentado esa noche, se sentó, no podía ser, ya había hecho ese hechizo antes, y nunca lo había dejado agotado como ahora, trato de concentrar su magia para llamar a su báculo, pero no lo consiguió-¿Qué significa esto?-murmuro

&&&&&&&&

-Ten-le dijo Kaho, mientras le daba una taza de té.

-Gracias-contesto el mientras miraba con detenimiento el contenido de la taza

Kaho tomo asiento, al lado de el, en uno de los muebles que conformaban la sala de su casa.-Aun estas preocupado no es así.-

Deposito la taza en la mesa para centrar su atención en ella-Si no puedo evitarlo, la relación con nuestros padres me ha acercado mas a Tomoyo, y me ha hecho quererla como si fuera mi hermana, ya ha pasado un día y todavía no sabemos nada de ella.-

-Lo se no te preocupes la encontraremos-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de el, entre las suyas.

-Gracias Kaho-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el mueble, para recibirla a su lado, y así quedar abrazado a ella.

&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por acompañarme Yukito-dijo Nakuru, mientras entraba a la sala, con dos tazas de té en las manos.

-No tienes porque agradecerme-dijo este, mientras tomaba la taza que ella le ofrecía-imagine que querrías un poco de compañía para conversar un poco, se que Eriol no se encuentra bien-

Se sentó al lado de el mientras le agradecía en su corazón nuevamente por haber ido a su casa-Lo se esta desesperado, ha estado toda la tarde buscando un hechizo para encontrar a Tomoyo, pero no hay nada en los libros-Busco un espacio entre los brazos de el.

La abrazo-Si y todos entendemos la desesperación de Eriol, Tomoyo era muy importante para todos nosotros, además se que el sufre mas, por creer que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla, yo me sentiría igual si algo te ocurriera a ti.-

Nakuru sonrió un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos unos instante, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad que buscaba en el.

&&&&&&&&

Revisaba con desesperación las hojas de ese libro-No-grito, mientras tomaba el libro y lo tiraba con frustración y que fue hacer compañía ha muchos mas, que yacían ya en el suelo, ¿por qué no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrarla, se sentó en la silla que estaba allí a su lado, en el estudio, cerro los ojos y ese sueño regreso a su mente, ¿por qué ese sueño, cuyo objetivo no parecía ser otro que torturarlo aun mas, apretó los puños, a pesar de lo cruel que parecía ser esto, prefería esta opción, y no la otra que pensaba, una advertencia, y si eso fue lo que Clow le advirtió, cuando dijo que no dejara que se repitiera la historia, y si era ya demasiado tarde y no podía evitar ya...

_-Ven conmigo Mía-dijo viendo a la chica que estaba parada en el jardín, de la casa de los Li._

_-No lo hagas Akira-dijo ella viéndolo-Por favor debes entender que no siento nada por ti excepto amistad y en nombre de ella te pido que te detengas, por favor entiende que yo amo a Clow.-_

_-Akira por favor no sigas-dijo Clow, mientras se ponía de pie, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho que estaba herido a causa de un ataque de Akira-somos amigos-_

_-¿en verdad lo somos Clow, tu te llevaste lo que mas quería-el odio que expresaba en su palabras, también estaba presente en su mirada mientras lo observaba-pero ahora, tu desaparecerás, al fin encontré la llave y con su poder te destruiré-al finalizar estas palabras, otro ataque se dirigía hacia el, pero choco contra el escudo que Mía formo._

_-Esto no me detendrá-la llave, que tenia la forma de una lagrima, y que ahora brillaba en el pecho de Akira, al ser sostenida por una pequeña cadena, pareció absorber la magia de ella, pues el escudo desaparecido._

_-No tiene caso-dijo Akira viéndolos-una de los tanto poderes de la llave, es que absorbe la magia de los otro.-_

_-Es muy fuerte-dijo viendo a Akira-Escúchame Mía, debes escapar.-_

_-No te dejare Clow-dijo con firmeza_

_Clow la vio, y supo que no podía hacer que ella se alejara de allí, pero si no lo hacia podía salir lastimada, y eso no le dejaba otra opción, que alejarse el, y con esa intención comenzó a correr dejándola a ella atrás. Akira lanzo varios ataques pero fallaron, hasta que uno hirió su pierna, evitando que siguiera escando._

_-Es tu fin Clow-sonrió, mientras en sus manos una esfera de energía se formaba, y cuando estuvo lista la soltó._

_-Cerró los ojos-mientras sentía que no había escapatoria, y en lo único que podía pensar es que esperaba que ella haya podido escapar y que estuviera a salvo, escucho un sonido, como el de cristales rompiéndose en pedazos, y cuando abrió los ojos y vio lo que había sucedido así sintió su corazón, romperse en mil pedazos, mientras miraba el cuerpo de ella caer al suelo, estaba herida y mucho, se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Akira y el, y el escudo que había formado frente a ella se rompió a causa de la magia de la llave.-¿Por qué ?-pregunto mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, trato de hacer un hechizo de curación, pero no funcionó, pues el daño era mucho._

_-Porque te amo-dijo ella que a pesar de todo le dedico una sonrisa-No podía permitir perderte, jamás lo hubiera soportado-_

_Acarició suavemente tu rostro-Hubiera preferido mil veces morir a que algo te ocurriera a ti.-_

_-Lo se-algo brillo en sus manos, para luego desaparecer._

_-¿Qué has hecho Mía?-dijo viendo los últimos brillos de esta energía desaparecer-No podré hacer el hechizo, que necesito para salvarte.-_

_-Por eso lo hice, sabia que lo intentarías y yo no lo puedo permitir, te amo Clow.-_

_-Y yo a ti Mía-_

_Ella sonrió, y luego sus ojos se cerraron_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con mayor abundancia de sus ojos, mientras sentía su alma desgarrarse por el intenso dolor._

Se paro de la silla tratando de alejar nuevamente esas imágenes, ese sueño que tanto lo intranquilizaba, y si no podía evitar que ella muriera, paso sus manos por sus cabellos, no, no lo podía permitir, y no la haría, la encontraría y la protegería...

&&&&&&&&

-Es el momento Mía-tendió su mano hacia la chica, que estaba sentada en una silla, allí en esa habitación oscura.

Estaba hermosa vistiendo ese vestido azul pálido de seda, su cabello suelto, tomo su mano mientras levanto su rostro para verlo, pero no había sonrisa en su rostro, y su mirada era vacía, sus ojos ya no eran calidos-Si-contesto, mientras su voz, que sonaba fría, desaparecía en la habitación.

El sonrió ante el contacto de su mano, con la de ella, al fin la tenia a su lado, y esta vez seria para siempre, y lo único que le impedía que el hechizo para retenerla a su lado quedara completo, era que Eriol estuviera vivo, pero eso se solucionaría en estos instantes, y con ese pensamiento desaparecido de la habitación, junto con ella.

&&&&&&&

Kaho y Touya, miraban los alrededores, igual que lo hacían yukito y Nakuru, mientras Kero y Spinel lo hacían desde el aire en sus verdaderas formas.

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol también estaban en el parque tratando de encontrar donde estaba Akira, pues era de el la energía que todos sintieron, y por la que estaban allí.

Se sintió un despliegue de energía y una oscuridad los envolvió.-reúnanse-Grito Eriol, sin embargo antes de que estuvieran todos Spinel, Kero, Nakuru y Yukito desparecieron.

-Esta Carta es Ilusión-dijo Touya-viendo como todo era oscuridad.

-No solo esa, también laberinto, será mejor que no nos separemos-aconsejo Kaho, pero inmediatamente después una pared se formo entre Touya y ella, y los chicos

-ya solo quedan tres- se escucho una voz, que reconocieron como la de Akira

-¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?-pregunto Eriol, pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Ah-grito Sakura, mientras era sujetada por miles de hilos, no podía mover su cuerpo, vio a Shaoran corriendo hacia ella.

En cuanto vio a Sakura en esa situación, se apresuro hacia ella, llamo a su báculo, pero este no apareció-Maldición, ¿Por que?-murmuro, y cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, otros hilos lo envolvieron a el, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Sakura, Shaoran, enseguida los liberare-dijo Eriol, mientras el símbolo de su magia aparecía bajo sus pies, su báculo apareció en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera realizar algún hechizo Shaoran y Sakura desaparecieron, corrió hacia el sitio donde habían desaparecido, pero no había nada, ni siquiera su magia podía sentir.

-Ahora solo quedas tu-dijo una voz

El vio en la dirección de la que provenía, y vio allí a Akira y junto a el a Tomoyo-Déjala-le grito, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, también quedo aprisionado por los unos hilos, que impedían cualquier movimiento

Akira rió- No estas en posición de ordenar-

Sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo, al sentir una espada a travesarlo, la sangre salía de su herida-Déjala tu fuiste el culpable de su muerte ya una vez-

Akira dejo de sonreír-Veo que has recordado un poco, y todo fue tu culpa si ella no se hubiera interpuesto para salvarte, no hubiera muerto, para mi tu eres el culpable.-

-Tomoyo por favor reacciona-dijo Eriol, desviando su mirada hacia ella.

Sin embargo nada sucedió.

-Ya basta-grito Akira-¿Dónde esta la llave?-le pregunto acercándose mas a el.

No contesto, y al parecer esto molesto a Akira, pues los hilos lo apretaron mas, causándole pequeñas cortadas en los brazos y piernas

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿Dónde esta la llave?-

-No lo se-dijo el simplemente

-Entonces ya no eres de mi utilidad- extendió la mano y una espada apareció en ella-Ahora morirás-, había dado unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo-Mía-llamo a la chica que estaba atrás de el.

Ella se acerco, tomo la espada que el le ofrecía.

-Mátalo-le dijo

Ella camino hacia el, levanto la espada.

La vio frente a si, sentía miedo, no por su destino, sino por ella, tenia miedo de que ella viviera atrapada en ese vacío en el que se encontraba, sus ojos sin vida y ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, no quería verla así, deseaba ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de emociones, su sonrisa calida, quería que fuera Tomoyo de nuevo-Por favor reacciona-dijo-recuerda, no olvides, eres la persona mas importante para mi, te amo Tomoyo.-

Te amo, esas palabras resonaban en su mente, ¿qué significaban, ¿por qué se sentía triste, ¿por qué sentía que debía recordar algo, ¿Por qué estaba perdida, ¿por qué su corazón se sentía así, al esta frente a el, ¿quien era el, ¿Qué sentía por el, cerro los ojos, y sintió que eso que la aprisionaba, perdía su fuerza, y era libre, la espada cayo de sus manos, abrió los ojos, y comenzaron a verse de nuevo llenos de vida-Y yo te amo a ti Eriol.-Pronuncio, se acerco a el, dijo unas palabras que juntas formaba un hechizo y los hilos liberaron a Eriol.

Estaba herido, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, pues había caído al no sujetarlo los hilos.

-Debes irte corres peligro-pronuncio apenas Eriol, al estar débil, por perder tanta sangre.

-No te preocupes estaré bien-

-No quiero que...-

-No me sucederá nada, estaré bien- Tomoyo enfrento a Akira con la mirada

-No-grito Akira, cuando vio esa escena, y con otra espada se acercaba a ellos, al ver que su plan había fallado.

-Basta-grito Tomoyo, y al pronunciar un hechizo, un enorme cantidad de energía choco contra Akira.

Este logro esquivarla, pero no sin conseguir una herida en su brazo.-No sabia que pudieras realizar un hechizo como este, nunca te enseñe alguno.-

Tomoyo lo miro-Clow, lo hizo, me hizo ver cuan importante podía ser cuando necesitara defender a los que quiero-cerro los ojos-no puedo perdonarte ya Akira, casi haces que mate a quien amo, y no te perdonare eso jamás-dijo de nuevo el hechizo, pero antes de que golpeara a Akira, este desaparecido.

-Se ha ido, haré un hechizo para que puedas sellar las cartas ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-Si, lo haré-Llamo a su báculo nuevamente.

Tomoyo realizo el hechizo y después el sello las cuatro cartas, y de nuevo se encontraron con el escenario conocido del parque.

-Shaoran, Shaoran- llamaba una y otra vez Sakura, pero no había respuesta, el no abría los ojos.

&&&&&&&

Sostenía el pergamino en sus manos, mientras la habitación era alumbrada por el brillo que este proporcionaba.

-Muy pronto Shaoran llegara tu fin-sonrió-y así no te interpondrás en mi camino.-Lo sabia bien pues esa maldición no se podía romper, era demasiado fuerte, la persona que la sufre, primero pierde su magia, y luego su energía de vida es absorbida, no hay forma de detenerla, hasta que llega a su fin, la muerte.

&&&&&&&&

Su respiración era agitada, y su rostro denotaba que sentía dolor, Sakura sujetaba una de sus manos.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Sakura,-¿Por qué esta si?-

Eriol suspiro, se notaba preocupado-Si el hechizo de curación de Tomoyo no funciono, es porque se debe tratar de una maldición.-

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada?-dijo Sakura con lagrimas

-Los cuatro guardianes y Touya y Kaho, están buscando en los libros si encuentran algo, haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudar a Shaoran.-

Sakura asintió, y desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el.

-Quédate con el Sakura, nosotros también buscaremos-dijo Tomoyo, preocupada.

-Si no estoy equivocado es la maldición Black Curse, y es muy poderosa y antigua, no pensé que alguien supiera aun como hacerla, fue desterrada mucho antes del tiempo de Clow, pero espero que haya algo escrito en los libros.-

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo, salieron de la habitación de Eriol, mientras acostado estaba Shaoran y a su lado Sakura.

-Resiste Shaoran-dijo Sakura-Por favor no me dejes- cerro los ojos y mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos, apretó la mano de el contra su pecho-No me dejes por favor-repitió suavemente

-No llores Sakura-abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo

-Shaoran, estarás bien no te preocupes.-

-Por favor sonríe, nunca dejes de hacerlo-Subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella y seco las lagrimas

-Te amo Shaoran-

-Yo también te amo Sakura, con todo mi corazón, no lo ol...-

Mas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, al ver que él cerraba sus ojos y sentía las manos de el deslizarse de su cara, para luego caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama-No Shaoran-grito.-No me dejes...

Notas de la autora: Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, un poco corto lo se, pero preferí dejarlo así, en lugar de tardar mas, ya saben opiniones, sugerencias, a través de reviews. Gracias por leer este fic, en especial muchas gracias a: ** Brasileia Daudojiu, Undine** .


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor, no me pertenece.

**X Capitulo**

-No te preocupes Sakura-quito la mano de la muñeca de Shaoran, pues trataba de ver si tenía pulso, y afortunadamente así era.-aun esta vivo, pero muy débil y perdió el conocimiento, pero no resistirá por mucho, debemos encontrar una forma de romper la maldición, lo antes posible.-

Sakura miro a Yukito, sintió un alivio enorme, cuando le dijo que aun estaba vivo, pero aun así la preocupación estaba en el rostro de todos, la situación de Shaoran no era muy buena.

-Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudar a Shaoran-puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura, el, Touya y Tomoyo habían subido al oír el llanto de Sakura, pensando en lo peor, pero aunque el estaba bien esta vez, no estaba lejos la posibilidad de que Shaoran muriera pronto.

Dio una mirada a su hermana y luego al chico acostado en la cama, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hermana estuviera con el, pero debía admitir algo, en todo este tiempo en que el ha estado en Japón, nunca había visto a su hermana tan feliz como ahora, y si el podía hacer eso no podía ser malo, por eso deseaba ayudar a Shaoran, sabía lo mucho que sufriría Sakura si algo le pasase a el.-Debemos seguir buscando una forma de romper el hechizo-

Yukito siguió a Touya, mientras salían de la habitación.

Tomoyo que hasta el momento había permanecido callada en la habitación se agachó para estar junto a Sakura-Todo estará bien-le dijo

Sakura la miro y la abrazo, mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas-¿Y si no todo sale bien¿ y si pierdo a Shaoran, no podría resistirlo.-

-El es fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácilmente-acarició su cabeza suavemente-además el no querría dejarte, te ama demasiado, y ese es un gran motivo por el que vivir-

Sakura miro a Tomoyo, sintiendo que aun habían esperanzas-Gracias Tomoyo, por siempre estar cuando te necesito.-

Tomoyo sonrió-No podría ser de otra forma eres mi amiga, mejor dicho eres mi hermana-tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas-ahora debes ser fuerte, y que el sienta que estas aquí para el-

Sakura miro a Shaoran, y luego a Tomoyo que ya salía de la habitación. Tomo una de las manos de el, entre las suyas.

Recuerdas cuando éramos niños, y trataste de quitarme las cartas, eras muy frío entonces, pero a pesar de todo yo sentí que podríamos ser amigos-hizo una pequeña pausa y observo el rostro de el, viendo allí tan débil a quien mas amaba, no podía evitar sentirse triste-pero no imagine que llegaría a amarte como ahora, aun cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, me encontré confundida, fue hasta después cuando creí que olvidarías lo que sentías por mi, la tristeza que me invadió ante esa realidad, hizo que me diera cuenta, de lo mucho que significabas para mi-una pequeña sonrisa, se dibujo en su rostro-me has hecho tan feliz Shaoran, cada momento que he compartido contigo ha sido maravilloso-Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro, lo acarició-No te vayas, te extrañaría demasiado, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu voz, tus besos, tu calidez, extrañaría la forma en la que todo se siente perfecto cuando estoy a tu lado-se acerco mas a el-y sobre todo extrañaría tu amor.-La distancia que lo separaba de su rostro desapareció, y sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso, y un brillo los envolvió a ambos

&&&&&&&&

Habían buscado ya en numerosos libros, pero aun no habían encontrado nada, fue entonces cuanto todos sintieron la enorme cantidad de magia que provenía de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura y Shaoran, motivo por el que todos subieron a esta, y al abrir la puerta, Shaoran que ya se encontraba bien, abrazaba a Sakura.

La alegría se extendió a todos, al ver el estado de Shaoran, pero aun se preguntaban como había sido posible.

Tomoyo sonrió-El amor puede ser muy poderoso, aun mas que la peor maldición.-

&&&&&&&&

El pergamino ahora ardía en llamas, por sus pies, y mientas lo miraba convertirse en cenizas, se sintió aliviado, extraño sentimiento, se dijo, el fuego se apago y con el desapareció cualquier rastro del pergamino, cuando termino de realizar la maldición y paso el tiempo se dio cuenta de algo, sintió un peso enorme que lo envolvía, que lo intranquilizaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta esos sentimientos se resumían a uno solo culpa, quería regresar el tiempo, pero eso no era posible, y ahora que parecía que la maldición había sido rota lejos de enfurecerse se sintió tranquilo, a pesar de lo que la muerte de Shaoran hubiera significado para el.

&&&&&&&&

Termino de realizar el hechizo de curación sobre su brazo herido, su descuido le había ocasionado esa herida, jamás imagino que Mía podría realizar ese tipo de ataque, además no imagino tampoco que seria capaz de romper su hechizo, quizás obligarla a que ella misma acabara con Eriol había sido demasiado, pero ahora tenia otra oportunidad y esta vez no la desperdiciaría, ya que sus 52 cartas habían sido selladas ya, y con esto todo su poder había regresado a su cuerpo, ahora solo descansaría un poco, para recuperar sus fuerzas y luego atacaría, sonrió –La batalla final será muy pronto Clow-

&&&&&&&&

La sala de la casa de Eriol, era el lugar de la reunión, estaban pensando, y planeando lo que seria su nuevo plan de acción, además habían algunas cosas que requerían su análisis como ser la maldición contra Shaoran¿Por qué el¿había sido al azar?

Sakura estaba al lado de Shaoran, quien la sujetaba por la cintura-¿Qué haremos ahora?-fue el quien rompió el silencio en el que se había sumergido toda la habitación a causa de que todos se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Suspiro, todo esto se había convertido en algo muy complicado y peligroso, muchas veces odio ser la reencarnación de Clow, hubiera preferido una vida normal, fue entonces cuando sintió el peso de ella, sobre su pecho, sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que no lo hubiera cambiado por nada, por eso había conocido a Tomoyo, la persona que mas amaba, subió la vista hasta Shaoran- No nos queda mas que esperar-

Toda la atención se dirigió a la mesa del centro de la sala, donde una llama de fuego había aparecido pero no quemaba la madera.

-Es un mensaje-dijo Eriol viéndola-Cunado Akira y yo éramos amigos solíamos mandarnos mensajes de esta forma-

El fuego se apago y Touya que era el que se encontraba más cerca la tomo y la leyó-

Templo Tsukimine, dentro de una semana a las 10 de la noche.-

-Es una invitación-dijo Yukito

-Para la batalla final-dijo Nakuru

Los demás guardaron silencio

-Creo que no deberían ir-dijo Eriol, después de unos segundo- Akira ha quien quiere es a mi-

-Y piensas que te dejaríamos solo Eriol-dijo Kaho viéndolo a los ojos

-Somos tus amigos-dijo Sakura-Y esta batalla la peleáremos entre todos.-

-Además Akira es muy fuerte, necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedas obtener-esta vez fue Touya quien hablo

-Ninguno de nosotros se perdonaría no ir a ayudarte-dijo Tomoyo-siempre cuentas con nosotros, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así.-

Eriol sonrió-Gracias-

-No tienes por que darla-dijo Nakuru

&&&&&&&

-Lo siento maestro Etreum-se disculpo, mientras estaba frente a su jefe, hubiera querido huir, alejarse, advertirle a ellos, el riesgo que corrían-la maldición fallo- le dirigió, una mirada a el, por unos momentos tembló al observar los ojos de su jefe, muy fríos y rojos como la sangre, y supo porque no había huido a estas alturas seria imposible, su jefe vigilaba todos los movimientos de sus subordinados, lo atraparían antes de que pudiera decir algo, intentar algo en estos instantes seria suicidio

-No tiene importancia-se levando de la silla en la que se encontraba, su túnica negra, que tenia bordes dorados, se movió con este movimiento-ya encontré la localización de la llave, cuando Akira se enfrente a ellos, los debilitara lo suficiente, como para conseguir mis objetivos, así que a pesar de todo, las cosas han salido según mis planes –

&&&&&&&&

**Segundo Día**

Ambos compartían una mesa en el restaurante, esperaban la comida.

-Kaho necesito pedirte algo-su rostro era serio

Dejo de sonreír al ver el rostro de el -¿Qué ocurre?-en su voz se noto algo de preocupación

-No vallas-

Kaho lo miro-Lo siento Touya, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer, y tu deberías saberlo-Tomo las manos de el, entre las suyas-Se que quieres proteger a todas las personas que amas, pero no puedes, nosotros tenemos magias, tus amigos, tu hermanas y yo, y tenemos responsabilidades.-

-Lo se es solo que no podía dejar de intentarlo-la vio a los ojos

Pudo ver el temor de Touya, reflejados en sus ojos, sabia que no era por el, era un temor aun mayor el de perder a alguien a quien el quería-Todos estaremos bien-sonrió ella, Touya siempre aparentaba una actitud indiferente hacia todos, solo las personas que lo llegaban a conocer bien sabían lo mucho que Touya quería a los que lo rodeaban, y lo mucho que el haría por cualquiera de ellos, ella lo sabia pues había llegado a conocer al verdadero Touya, ese del cual ella se enamoro.

-No soportaría perderte-su voz sonaba triste

-Y yo tampoco.-ella subió su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla-así que los dos lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas-

Entro a su habitación, después que dejo a Kaho en su casa, camino hasta una de sus gavetas, saco un pequeño estuche, y luego tomo asiento, lo abrió y contemplo el anillo que contenía, estaba seguro que le encantaría, y en cuanto terminara todo esto el le pediría matrimonio, y así comenzarían después una nueva vida juntos, Kaho y el.

&&&&&&&

**Tercer Día**

Revolvió sus manos en su regazo, no podía negar lo nerviosa que estaba, había tomado una decisión y la verdad es que no sabía si había sido la acertada.

-¿Qué Ocurre Mei?-

Levanto la vista de sus manos y miro al chico-Asuke es….-guardó silencio unos instantes, se concentro en la mirada de el por unos instantes poniendo en duda nuevamente si era lo mejor no decirle nada.-Es..-

-¿Mi hermano?-

Meiling asintió, ya no había vuelta atrás, le diría a Asuke, al menos una parte de lo que había sucedido últimamente, comenzó desde el principió la partida de Tomoyo, mas bien su secuestro, hasta lo ultimo, todo menos lo relacionado con el templo Tsukimine

-Debo intentarlo, debo intentar detenerlo-suspiro-Aunque creo que no podré, creo que esa persona ya no es mi hermano-

Meiling guardo silencio, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para evitarle este dolor a Asuke y ella lo sabia, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

-Después de ese verano note algunos cambios en el, pero pensé que era por sus experiencias en el campamento.-

Meiling escucho decir esto a Asuke, y se dio cuenta que era algo que debería decirle a su primo-Cuéntame mas acerca de eso Asuke-pidió Meiling

-Antes de ese verano hacíamos muchas cosas juntos-miro a Meiling-pero después el cambio, comenzó a hacer varias cosas solo, y se comportaba algo misterioso, fue un tiempo después en que insistió en mudarnos a esta ciudad-

Meiling sonrió, al parecer después de todo había alguna oportunidad de que Asuke volviera a estar con su hermano.

&&&&&&&

**Cuarto Día**. En algún lugar en las afueras de Tomoeda

-¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos?-aun sentía las manos de el alrededor de su cintura, mientras la guiaba hacia el lugar al que se suponía que tenían que ir.

-Aun no Nakuru-sonrió ante la pregunta, ya que era la tercera vez que preguntaba en los últimos segundos

-Yukito-protesto, no le agradaba la idea de andar caminando sin siquiera ver a donde estaba, aunque el la guiara, además tenia curiosidad porque tanto misterio.

-Ahora puedes abrirlo-toda su atención se dirigió a ella.

Abrió los ojos, y allí estaba frente a si, una manta, una canasta con comida, era un Día de campo, sonrió.

La miro sonreír, por eso no había dejado de verla, porque quería ver el momento en el que sonriera, la agradaba mucho cuando lo hacia.

-Es maravilloso-lo miro a los ojos-gracias.-se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

El sonrió nuevamente-Me da gusto que te agrade-

Ambos tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer en los alimentos.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo.-su vista se encontraba mirando las nubes pasar, ya habían terminado de comer y ahora su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de el.

-Si lo es-acarició la mejilla de ella, gesto que provoco que ella lo mirara-te tengo un regalo-

Ella sonrió, y se sentó

Saco una caja envuelta, de una de las bolsas que había llevado, y se la dio a ella.

-Es hermosa-, dijo mientras sacaba la cadena del estuche y lo que mas le gustaba era el dije una N y una Y, juntas.-Gracias.-

-No es nada, solo me alegra que te guste.-

Ella lo miro.-No se porque no me di cuenta antes de lo maravillosos que eras-

El sonrió-Y yo tampoco-se acerco mas a ella, tomo la cadena, y luego se acomodó para ponérsela-Pero lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo, y en su cuello ya estaba la cadena que indicaba que ahora ella y el estarían juntos, por siempre, lo sabía ya que nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora, que estaba al lado de el, nunca…

&&&&&&&

**Quinto Día**

Sus cabellos se mecían, movidos por el viento, y su cuerpo era llevado por el movimiento del vaivén del columpio.

-Estas preocupada verdad-

Giro su vista y asintió.-Tengo miedo Shaoran.-

Se levanto del columpio, en el que estaba y se paro frente a ella, Sakura dejo de columpiarse, el se agacho para estar a la altura de ella, subió sus manos hasta su mejilla y la acarició-no te dejare que nada te sucede.-

Ella sonrió-Lo se.-puso su mano sobre la mejilla de el-Pero de lo que tengo miedo es de perderte-

Se acerco mas a ella y envolverla en un abrazo.-Nunca me perderás Sakura.-

Ella se aferro a el-Tuve tanto miedo cuando te vi tan mal-algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, al recordar todo el sufrimiento que había experimentado en esos instante.-Miedo de que me dejaras aquí, que ya no estuvieras a mi lado.-

El se separo de ella, para verla a los ojos, sonrió, y con sus manos aparto las lagrimas que ella tenia en sus mejillas-Nunca te dejare¿sabes que me trajo de vuelta?-Se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso-Tu amor Sakura- tomo sus manos entre las suyas-y quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaremos juntos, siempre….

Ella sonrió, y se acerco a el, la distancia entre si desapareció, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso

&&&&&&&

**Sexto Día**

-Un millón por tus pensamientos-dijo mientras toda su atención se centraba en el, y por lo que notaba el no estaba allí, por lo menos no mentalmente.

El sonrió.-No pienso en nada importante.-acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

Ella suspiro –No me puedes engañar Eriol Hiraguizawa, estas muy preocupados¿no es así?-

Acarició la mejilla de ella-Creo que no puedo ocultarte lo que estoy sintiendo, estoy muy preocupado.-

Acarició la mejilla de el, se acerco y puso se cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, cuanto disfrutaba estar con el de esa manera-Se que te preocupamos todos, pero estoy segura que nadie se rendirá, además todos no apoyaremos, no dejaremos que nada le pase a alguien.-

La abrazo, aun en esta posición, apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella-Eso espero Tomoyo-

-así será lo veras-

Necesitaba decirle algo importante, y necesitaba verla a los ojos, uso sus brazos para separarla de su cuerpo, acción que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, dejar de sentirla tan cerca de si.

Ella lo miro, vio el semblante serio de su rostro-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?-

-Prométeme algo, Por favor-en su voz había suplica, desesperación…

-Si claro lo que tú quieras.-

Suspiro, acarició su mejilla, sintiendo el suave roce de su piel.-Promete que nunca romperás esta promesa-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Prométeme primero Tomoyo, promételo Tomoyo-

El tono de suplica y desesperación que captaba en su voz la así sentir triste¿Qué era lo que tanto lo atormentaba, y sabia que estando en esta situación lo único que podía hacer, era confiar en el,-Lo prometo-

-Gracias-dijo acercándola mas a su cuerpo, a través de un abrazo

-¿De que se trata?-volvió a preguntarle

-Pase lo que pase, si yo estoy en peligro, y tú quieres ayudarme, pero al hacerlo te pondrías en peligro, no lo harás, no me ayudaras, tu única preocupación deberá ser mantenerte a salvo.-

-Pero Eriol-

El la interrumpió-Lo prometiste.-

-Esta bien-dijo, aunque sabia que esa era una promesa que jamás podría cumplir, nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a el, nunca…

&&&&&&&&

**Séptimo Día**

Templo Tsukimine, 10:00 p.m.

-Veo que han venido todos-su ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes.

-Aun es tiempo de detener esto Akira-la voz de Eriol, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en los alrededores

El rió-Nunca dejaras de repetir eso, no te has dado cuenta que desde que llegue a Tomoeda, ha sido ya muy tarde.-

-Recuerden lo que dijo Meiling-dijo Shaoran

-Tu te apoderaste del cuerpo de este chico Takato¿no es así?-Tomoyo puso toda su atención a Akira-no pudo ser de otra manera ya que Clow había sellado tu espíritu, y no poseías cuerpo alguno, fue por eso que necesitabas de un nuevo cuerpo, y quien mejor que este chico idéntico a ti.-

El sonrió-Tiene alguna importancia, no pueden hacer nada para ayudarlo, nada-dejo de sonreír-Ya basta de platicas, es hora de que todo empiece.-

Tres criaturas aparecieron en el lugar, tenían las formas de lobos, pero se paraban en dos patas, unas alas salían de sus espaldas, y eran de un color negro, dándoles un aspecto bastante temible. Estas se elevaron en el aire y fueron contra los cuatro guardianes, contra Kaho y Touya también.

-Ustedes no Irán a ningún lado-dijo Akira, cuando vio que Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo iban a ayudarlos.

No hicieron caso de las palabras de Akira, pero chocaron contra lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza, probaron varios hechizos para romperlo, pero no consiguieron nada.

-¿Qué pretendes?-dijo Shaoran, viendo a Akira

-No quiero interrupciones-contesto simplemente

Eriol lo miro, estaba muy enojado.-¿Cómo pudiste llamar a estas criaturas tan oscuras, como lo son los Kiom?-

Akira rió-¿Es que pensaste que todo esto era un juego, acaso?-Formo una energía en su mano y la tiro contra ellos, pero choco contra un escudo que había formado Sakura.-No importan lo que hagan este es el momento de terminar contigo Clow, con la heredera de tu magia y tu descendiente. Su mirada se concentro en Tomoyo-A ti Mía te ofrezco otra oportunidad de salvarte, ven conmigo-

Tomoyo lo miro-jamás, no soy Mía, soy Tomoyo y nunca iré contigo, nunca……

&&&&&&&&

-Sakura-grito Touya, pero no obtenía respuesta, no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría dentro de ese campo de fuerza.

-Estarán bien-dijo Kaho, quien acaba de realizar un hechizo, con el que había logrado atrapar a una de las criaturas.

-Kaho tiene razón-dijo Yue, desde el aire, mientras lanzaba algunas de sus flechas contra otra de las criaturas, al igual que Ruby moon, pero estas criaturas las esquivaban, ya que eran extraordinariamente rápidas.

-Ellos son fuertes-dijo Kero, quien junto a Spinel, lanzaban ataques contra la tercera criatura, pero no teniendo mas éxito que el que tenían los otros dos guardianes.

Se concentro y una espada apareció en su mano, esta brillaba ya que estaba hecha de energía, la miro y sonrió, después de todo, los entrenamientos para aumentar su magia habían resultado, había aprendido a usar esa espada y había aprendido algunos hechizos de defensa y ataque, corrió hacia el monstruo y lo partió en dos, al mismo tiempo que Ruby y Yue, que con un ataque conjunto destruían al otro, y segundos más tarde el tercero también era destruido obra de Kero y Spinel. Pero para su sorpresa, estas volvieron a reconstruirse, pero con la diferencia que donde había una, ahora habían dos, aumentando sus dificultades para defenderse….

&&&&&&&

-No me detendrá, conseguiré la llave, y seré el hombre mas poderoso del mundo-siguió lanzando ataques contra ellos.

-Es muy fuerte-dijo Shaoran

-Si-Eriol miro a Akira preocupado-parece que ha aumentado sus fuerzas.-

Akira miro al grupo que se resguardaban tras un campo de fuerza formado tanto por Sakura y por Tomoyo, y aun así sabían que pronto lo lograría atravesar.-Si, estoy más fuerte y todo gracias a ustedes por sellar de nuevo las cartas y regresarme todo el poder que contenían a mi cuerpo.-

-así que todo esto fue siempre un plan-dijo Eriol

-así es-

-Porque hacer todo esto por poder, cuando podrías vivir una vida tranquila y en paz, tener amigos…

Akira rió ante las palabras de Sakura-Ustedes nunca lo entenderían, son demasiado buenos-termino con burla

&&&&&&&&

Un Kiom, lo alcanzo lastimándole seriamente el brazo.

-Estas bien Touya-dijo Kaho al ver que este sangraba.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes—mintió, aunque sabia que su brazo izquierdo había quedado totalmente inmovilizado.-Diablos-murmuro al ver el estado de los otros. Yue tenia una herida en una pierna, y Kero y Spinel, no estaban en mejores condiciones que ellos, Kaho y Ruby moon, están bastante agotadas, no tardarían en salir lastimadas, y eso le preocupaba, no estaban mas que tratando de defenderse sin tener mucho éxito, en esta labor,-No resistiremos por mucho-su vista se fijo en el campo de fuerza, tienen que derrotar a Akira pronto

&&&&&&&&

Eriol y Shaoran lanzaron varios hechizos contra Akira, pero no lograron hacerle ningún daño, siguieron haciéndolo pero no lograron un resultado distinto que el logrado en el primer ataque.

-Esto no esta funcionando-dijo shaoran-Es muy fuerte-

-Eriol, no recuerdas tu el hechizo que uso Clow, la primera vez para sellar a Akira-Sakura dirigió toda su atención Eriol, pero aun mantenía el escudo que los rodeaba a todos, protegiéndolos de los ataques de Akira

-Si existe ese hechizo, pero requiere mucho poder, a pesar de que soy la reencarnación de Clow, no tengo todos sus poderes, y en mi nivel actual me es imposible hacerlo-

-Y si te prestamos nuestros poderes, tu podrías….-

-Imposible-interrumpió Eriol a Shaoran- A pesar de que tu magia y la de Sakura son compatibles, y pueden prestarme su magia, el hechizo requiere algún tiempo para realizarlo y ustedes quedarían indefensos al igual que yo.-

-No sería así-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol-Concentraría toda mi energía en formar un escudo, alrededor nuestro, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no puedo darte mi magia.-termino sonriendo-es nuestra única oportunidad-

Eriol bajo la mirada, pensando en las posibilidades, en verdad era su única oportunidad-Esta bien, intentémoslo-

Tomoyo se coloco frente a ellos y aumento el poder del escudo, usando toda su magia en ello, seguramente quedaría muy débil después de esto, pero no tenían otra oportunidad.

Sakura y Shaoran concentraron toda su magia en una especie de esfera, la de Sakura era rosa y la de Shaoran era verde, estas se alejaron de ellos, y se unieron al báculo de Eriol, quien comenzó el hechizo.

Empezó a atacar con todas su fuerzas, el temor lo invadió al ver a Eriol, tan concentrado¿estaría realizando ese hechizo, lo mas posible es que así fuese, y por esto aumento la intensidad de sus ataques

&&&&&&&

Su respiración, denotaba todo el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo, había sangrado mucho de la herida de su brazo y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado, Kaho estaba no muy lejos de el, se sintió culpable cuando vio la herida de su pierna, no había podido protegerla, y por el momento, se enfrentaba a dos de esa criatura, ya que Kaho por su herida no podía hacer ya nada, pero sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, no tardaría en agotar toda su energía y eso le preocupaba enormemente.

Se movía por el aire, esquivando los ataques de los dos Kiom, que lo atacaban, pero aun así no perdía de vista a Ruby moon, que se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente tras su caída, afortunadamente, no tenia heridas tan graves, pero si se había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder el conocimiento, la vigilaba con frecuencia, para evitar que algún Kiom se acercara a ella, pero las condiciones no eran favorables, ya que a su propio estado lo definiría como lamentable, y vio que también el de Kero y Spinel, también lo era, en el suelo estaba Touya y Kaho, que también estaban muy heridos.-Tiro varias de su flechas a los Kiom que los tacaban, pero las heridas de estos sanaban tan rápidos, como eran infringidas, su única esperanza estaba en ellos, miro el campo de fuerza, tendrían que darse prisa o seria muy tarde para todos

&&&&&&&

-Termine-dijo Eriol, mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo y la esfera rosa y la verde salía de su báculo para ir con sus respectivos dueños.

La atención de todos ahora se enfoco en Akira, quien era envuelto por una energía blanca, observaron como el color amarillo de los ojos de Akira desaparecía y volvían a ser café, una esfera de color negra salio de su cuerpo y desapareció en el aire, mientras que el cuerpo de Takato caía al suelo.

Tomoyo se acerco rápidamente a el-Aun esta vivo-dijo al ver que aun respiraba, se puso de pie, iba a dar un paso, cuanto sintió una energía maligna atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta pero el ataque había sido demasiado rápido, y no pudo evitarlo, se llevo la mano al estomago y vio sus manos llenas de sangre, y callo al suelo, subió su vista hacia el hombre que la había herido, su cara mostraba una sonrisa y sus ojos rojos, brillaban al notar su obra

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos, corrieron para ayudar a Tomoyo, pero con una orden de este hombre varias sombras, parecidas a hombres lo sujetaron evitando que cualquiera pudiera moverse.

Se agacho, y se puso al lado de Tomoyo.

-Déjala-grito, mientras se movía entre los brazos del que lo detenía para ayudarla, en lo único que podía pensar era que ella lo necesitaba, y el no podía ayudarla.

Miro a Eriol-Tanto tiempo la tuvieron a su lado, y no encontraron la llave-vio a Tomoyo, coloco su mano derecha sobre el cuerpo ya muy débil de ella, murmuro unas palabras, un brillo la envolvió, y segundos después el tenia la pequeña piedra en forma de lagrima, llamada también la llave. Se puso de pie, dirigió una ultima mirada al grupo-encárguense de todos-le dijo a sus criaturas-y tu Ken ayúdalos.-y luego desapareció.

Un figura apareció en el parque, para sorpresa de todos era Ken

Vio como todos estaban sujetados por las criaturas de su maestro Etreum, su mirada se enfoco en ella, en Sakura, lo miraba de una forma que lo hería.-¿Por qué Ken?-le escucho decirle¿Por qué lo hacia, la respuesta, por soledad, después de la muerte de su padre, Etreum llego a su vida, le ofreció mas poder, cuando esto ocurrió el ya conocía de la magia, pues había descubierto ciertas habilidades especiales que poseía, no tenia a quien mas acudir, alguien que lo ayudara, y acepto, pero ahora que miraba a Tomoyo, desangrándose en el suelo, a Sakura sujetada, se daba cuenta de su error, de su egoísmo, y lo que este le había llevado a hacer.

-Perdóname Sakura-corrió hasta ella, y con varios ataques logro que las criaturas de su maestro desaparecieran no fue difícil pues conocía su punto débil, la luz.

Tras haber sido liberado, se acerco a ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas-Tomoyo-la llamo, pero no abrió los ojos, no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir abundantemente de sus ojos, acerco una de sus manos al rostro de ella, mientras lo acariciaba,-por favor abre los ojos-murmuro

Sakura, y los demás llegaron al lugar, sakura lo sabia Tomoyo ya no abriría los ojos, la sangre que la rodeaba lo confirmada, se sintió débil y callo de rodillas, -Tomoyo, Tomoyo, por favor regresa-

Shaoran se agacho y la abrazo, también había lagrimas en sus ojos, al igual que en los ojos de los demás.

-Sakura-dijo Eriol, y cuando ella lo miro, continuo-hay una forma de salvar a Tomoyo y traerla de regreso.-

Todos lo miraron-¿Como?-pregunto Touya-¿puedes tu hacerlo?-

Eriol sonrió y asintió-Pero necesito Sakura, que me hagas un favor-

Sakura lo miro

-Cuando Tomoyo despierte, dile que la amo y que sea feliz, y que espero que me perdone, por no poder cumplir mi promesa de estar con ella-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-dijo Sakura

Eriol no contesto

Una sospecha creció en su interior.-¿En que consiste el hechizo?-pregunto Kaho, que estaba de pie, con la ayuda de Touya.

-Es un hechizo muy poderoso, puede revivir a alguien, pero no se usa porque requiere de mucho conocimiento, además-levanto el cuerpo de Tomoyo y lo pego al suyo-requiere de un sacrificio,…. una vida.-

Fue entonces que todos lo comprendieron, pero antes de que dijeran algo, Eriol cerro los ojos y un brillo los envolvió tanto a el, como al cuerpo de Tomoyo. Era su única alternativa, todo volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez había solución, Tomoyo no había disipado su esencia como lo hizo Mía en el pasado, evitando con esto que el hiciera este hechizo, pero esta vez el la salvaría, no dejaría que muriera, ese era su mayor deseo. –Te amo Tomoyo-susurro, segundos después ambos cayeron al suelo, y Tomoyo abría los ojos.

Aspiro aire, pues sintió como se hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración, había muerto la sabia, entonces¿Por qué esta allí viva, se llevo la mano al estomago y vio que su herida había sanado, entonces lo comprendió -Eriol-dijo, se sentó, y trato de encontrarlo, y lo vio junto a ella.

-Tomoyo-la llamo Sakura

-Uso el hechizo-pregunto

-Si-contesto Sakura-me dijo que lo perdonaras y que lamentaba no cumplir su promesa de estar a tu lado, y que te amaba, y que fueras feliz-su voz sonó entrecortada

Las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a Eriol, bajo su cabeza hacia su pecho y sintió, sintió como no había sonido alguno, ya no latía su corazón, -¿Por qué lo hiciste, como podré ahora ser feliz sin ti-lo miro al rostro, y llevo su mano hacia el, y lo acarició con ternura.-te amo tanto Eriol, no quiero estar sin ti, no es justo, ya una vez hace mucho tiempo, nos separaron, y ahora volvemos a tener el mismo destino, volvió a bajar la cara hasta su pecho y lloro, lloro, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras sentía que con cada lagrima, su corazón se rompía aun mas.

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Tomoyo, sabían muy bien lo doloroso que le era esa situación. No podían hacer nada, Eriol había muerto…..

Notas de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta ya el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado, y ya saben opiniones, criticas, ideas, a través de un review, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, en especial gracias a :** Undine** , por mandarme review.


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen

**Almas Gemelas**

**Capitulo Final**

Las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a Eriol, bajo su cabeza hacia su pecho y sintió, sintió como no había sonido alguno, ya no latía su corazón, -¿Por qué lo hiciste, como podré ahora ser feliz sin ti-lo miro al rostro, y llevo su mano hacia el, y lo acarició con ternura.-te amo tanto Eriol, no quiero estar sin ti, no es justo, ya una vez hace mucho tiempo, nos separaron, y ahora volvemos a tener el mismo destino, volvió a bajar la cara hasta su pecho y lloro, lloro, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras sentía que con cada lagrima, su corazón se rompía aun mas.

-Lo lamento-murmuro Ken, mientras desaparecía

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Tomoyo, sabían muy bien lo doloroso que le era esa situación. No podían hacer nada, Eriol había muerto…..

-Aun pueden salvarlo-dijo una voz.

Un brillo de esperanza creció en el corazón de todos al escuchar esas palabras

Tomoyo se separo de el, y al igual que los demás miro a la dueña de aquella voz, una mujer, que mas bien parecía ser un fantasma, apareció frente a ellos.

La mujer se acerco a Tomoyo-Tu puedes lograrlo Tomoyo-dijo sonriéndole

Tomoyo la miro-¿Como?-susurro, las lagrimas en sus mejillas, brillaban ante los reflejos de la luna.

-Tu y Eriol son Almas Gemelas¿sabes cuanto poder encierran esa palabras?-se agacho, de forma que podía mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos-mucho Tomoyo.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-pregunto Shaoran-¿Quién eres?-

La mujer los miro, y aun en su posición sonrió a los demás-Mi nombre es Onitsed, y se todo esto porque soy la guardiana del destino-Dirigió toda su atención de nuevo a la chica de ojos amatistas-Tu puedes hacer que Eriol regrese-

-Pero no tengo ese poder-murmuro Tomoyo

Onitsed sonrió-Si lo tienes, tan solo recuerda porque Eriol es especial para ti-se puso de pie, y se alejo de Tomoyo-recuerda porque quieres que este a tu lado, porque lo necesitas en tu vida, deja que tu corazón hable y se llene de los sentimientos que tienes por el, tan solo recuerda Tomoyo porque lo amas….

Tomoyo, miro a Eriol¿Por qué lo amaba, habían tantas cosas del porque…

**El estaba siempre dispuesto a protegerla sin importar que**…

_-Gracias-dijo ella luego de unos instantes_

_El la miro_

_-Por arriesgar tu vida y salvar la mía.-dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla._

_-No lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, por eso te prometo que te protegeré siempre Tomoyo-_

…………

**El la necesitaba, y a ella le gustaba que así fuera…**

_-Es descubierto que mi destino ya esta escrito, que sentido tiene luchar, si lo único que te espera es la absoluta soledad.-_

_Ella tomo una de las manos de el entre las suyas-No creo en el destino, creo que cada quien se construye un futuro cada día, y si me equivoco y estuviese escrito, no creo que el tuyo sea la soledad, tienes a tus guardianes, a Sakura, Shaoran ellos serán tus amigos y me tienes a mi, siempre me tendrás.-_

_-¿Muchas cosas pueden cambiar?-_

_-Nunca he roto una promesa ¿sabes? Y pretendo jamás hacerlo, así que escúchame-dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti Eriol, siempre….._

………

**El había estado siempre para ella, y estaba segura que eso no cambiaria con el tiempo, siempre podría contar con el, siempre….**

_Ah-dijo recordando algo importante, entro en su recamara saliendo instantes después con un libro-Ten-le dijo mientras le daba el libro -Fui a una librería y lo encontré, así que lo compre, espero te guste.-_

_-Gracias, es perfecto-dijo mientras tomaba el libro, sonrió-Es gracioso.-_

_Ella lo miro interrogante_

_-Yo también compre algo para ti-saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y se lo dio._

_Ella lo tomo y lo abrió-Es hermosa-dijo al ver la cadena de plata, y que tenia por dije una flor formada por pequeñas piedras color amatistas._

_-Me alegra que te guste,-dijo sonriendo-¿te ayudo?-_

_Ella sintió, el tomo la cadena, y se coloco atrás de ella, mientras Tomoyo se sujetaba su cabello con una de sus manos, el termino de colocarle la cadena y camino hasta quedar frente a ella-Se ve perfecta en ti, Tomoyo, una ves tu me prometiste que siempre estarías aquí para mi, y esta vez yo quiero prometerte que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, y esta cadena es para sellar esa promesa que te hago.-_

………

**Porque las emociones que sentia por el, eran calidas y hermosas, porque sentía que todo estaria bien a su lado, porque la hacia feliz y sobre todo porque su corazón se encontraba lleno del sentimiento mas hermoso, amor….**

_El se coloco frente a ella, y con una de sus manos, tomó la barbilla de ella, para que lo viese a los ojos-No pienso en nada mas que no seas tu, en la calidez de tu mirada y en la dulzura de tu sonrisa, en la suavidad de tu piel, en tu alegre risa, cada centímetro de mi, todo mi ser muere por ti, tu eres ese cáliz que me da fuerza para vivir y le da alegría a mi vida, estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo, como nunca lo he estado y como nunca lo estaré..-_

_Ella sonrió-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Eriol.-_

_El sonrió ante la confesión de ella-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso.-_

_Ella sonrió-También estoy feliz de que mis sentimientos por ti sean correspondidos, tu me haces sentir completa, me haces sentir feliz, me alegra ver tu mirada tan misteriosa y dulce y cuando me abrazas me siento segura, como si nada pudiera lastimarme, mi corazón late como si quisiera salir de mi pecho cuando estoy contigo, pero…-_

_-¿Pero?...-repitió el, algo preocupado_

_-Es solo que…-_

_-Tienes miedo.-_

_Ella asintió_

_-Miedo que nuestra amistad se arruine.-_

_-Si, miedo de perderte.-_

_-Yo también tengo miedo, pero creo que somos mejor que eso-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella-nuestra amistad también lo es.-_

_-¿Y si no…?-_

_-¿Resulta, no creo que eso suceda, jamás te dejare, jamás dejare de amarte.-_

_-Yo tampoco-_

_-Entonces démonos una oportunidad-_

_-Creo que tienes razón-_

_El sonrió –La tengo.-_

_Y tras esas ultimas palabras, el coloco su otra mano en la cintura de ella, y ella deslizo su mano por este brazo de él y así la distancia que los separaba se elimino, sus labios se unieron, como una de las mas antiguas expresiones de amor, y su corazones palpitaban al mismo compás, el compás de dos personas enamoradas._

………..

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Eriol, lo amaba porque no podía ser de otra forma, y ella era feliz porque el la amaba, se lo había demostrado cada día, durante este tiempo, y hoy hasta había dado su vida por salvarla, lo amaba porque era quien complementaba su vida, y la fuerza que hacia latir su corazón, y por eso no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el ya no estaría en su vida, se acerco a el, tan solo centímetros los separaban-Te amo demasiado Eriol, para aceptar que me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti, así que por favor-sus labios formaron una bella sonrisa-regresa-y tras esta ultima palabras sus labios quedaron unidos, y un brillo los envolvió a ambos.

Todos cerraron sus ojos antes el intenso brillo, hasta que después de unos instantes este fue desapareciendo, dejando ver a una Tomoyo, al lado de un Eriol en el suelo, pero para la alegría de todos este se comenzó a mover.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo en su interior una sensación de calidez envolverlo, y un sentimiento que le daba tranquilidad y una inmensa felicidad, amor, se dijo, no podía ser nada mas, miro hacia un lado, donde Tomoyo le sonreía, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero eran lagrimas de Felicidad-¿Tomoyo¿Como?-

Tomoyo no respondió, y simplemente lo abrazo-Te amo Eriol-murmuro, mientras su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en su pecho, permitiéndole escuchar el dulce sonido del latir de su corazón.

-Yo también, te amo-respondió Eriol feliz, de poder escuchar y decir esa palabras nuevamente

Los demás también sonreían, y las chicas también lloraban de felicidad

Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y vio a la mujer cerca del grupo-Gracias-

-Yo no hice nada, tu lo hiciste, el amor que ambos se tienen hizo el milagro-sonrió dulcemente-Además el destino tenia una deuda con ustedes, hace tiempo se vieron obligados a separarse-

Tomoyo y Eriol, entendieron esas palabras, ya que Mía y Clow, se vieron obligados a estar sin el otro por la muerte de ella, y ahora ambos estaban felices de que la historia no se volviera a repetir.

No faltaron los abrazos para Eriol, y un Touya que murmuró una frase de algo que sonó como ha me alegro que estés bien

-Hay algo importante que deben saber-la voz de Onitsed interrumpió la voces del grupo, ella continuó al tener la atención de todos-Sakura, Shaoran, ustedes al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol, son almas gemelas, y por eso hay una misión que solo ustedes cuatro pueden cumplir-

Todos miraban a Onitsed, la preocupación se notaba en el rostro de la mujer

-Lamento que tanto peso recaiga sobre ustedes-suspiro-pero no puede ser de otra manera-hizo una pausa, para ordenar sus ideas y plantear la situación de lo que ocurría lo mejor que podía-Hace poco se enfrentaron a Etreum, robo la llave que Clow había ocultado en el alma de Mía, la razón es porque el ya sabe donde esta la puerta-

-¿Pretende obtener el poder oculto, no es así?-dijo Eriol, mientras sentía todo el temor, por las consecuencias que esa acción, podría tener

Onitsed asintió-Así es, y tú que investigaste ese poder sabes lo peligroso que puede ser.-

-Podría destruir todo-dijo Eriol, y con estas palabras, el temor también se extendió hacia todos los presentes-Y mas aun, en las manos de alguien como el.-

-Así es, y solo ustedes cuatro tienen el poder de enfrentarse a alguien como Etreum, no puedo obligarlos, y será tan solo su decisión hacerlo-finalizo Onitsed

-Iremos contigo-dijeron los cuatro al unísono

-Nosotros también ayudaremos-dijo Touya

Onitsed sonrió-Se que también quisieran, pero esta labor solo les corresponde a ellos, a nadie mas –

-Pero….-

-No te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien-Sakura les dedico una sonrisa sincera y calida a los demás

-Debemos irnos-dijo Onitsed

Ellos asintieron

Onitsed susurro unas palabras y al finalizar, un brillo azul, los envolvió a los cuatro y desaparecieron del parque, junto con ella.

_&&&&&&&&_

Abrieron los ojos, pero aun así no se podía ver mucho, pero fue mejorando la visión a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de esa cueva, se sentía humedad, y muy fría.

-La puerta y Etreum, se encuentran al final de la cueva-señalo Onitsed

-¿No iras con nosotros?- pregunto Tomoyo

-Lamento no hacerlo, pero no puedo permanecer mas tiempo en el mundo real, aunque lo quiera-dijo Onitsed, viendo al grupo de chicos

-¿Cómo podremos derrotarlo?-dijo Sakura

-Esa respuesta solo la tienen ustedes-contesto Onitsed-solo tienen que recordar, donde esta la belleza de este mundo, que es lo importante que deben proteger y por que deben luchar y nunca dejar de hacerlo-y tras estas ultimas palabras desapareció.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar, mientras pensaban en las palabras de Onitsed

&&&&&&&

Después de varios minutos habían encontrado a Etreum, y en esotro momentos se enfrentaban a é, llamo los mismas sombras que antes, pero ahora ya sabían cual era su debilidad por lo que no representaron mayor problema para ellos, pero no podían decir lo mismo de Etreum, ya estaban bastante cansados, tan solo tratando de defenderse y lanzando uno que otro ataque en algunas ocasiones pero que no le ocasionaba daño alguno.

Tomoyo y Sakura, mantenían el campo de fuerza, mientras Eriol y Shaoran, tiraban varios hechizos contra Etreum.

-Ya me canse de este juego-dijo mientras, levantaba la mano en la que estaba la llave, murmuro unas palabras y los cuatro sintieron como su magia se debilitaba.

Cayeron al suelo, mientras una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en el rostro de Etreum-Ríndanse ya no hay nada mas porque luchar-los miro con altivez-jamás podrán derrotarme-

-Podemos intentarlo-dijo Tomoyo, mientras se ponía de pie-y te equivocas hay demasiado porque luchar-

-No me hagan reír-su rostro se distorsiono un poco, mientras denotaba lo furioso que estaba.-Ya basta-lanzo un hechizo contra ellos.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este no llego, abrió los ojos, y miro a Sakura, que había formado un campo de fuerza-No dejaremos que tu ambición ponga en riesgo a todo el mundo.-dijo Sakura con decisión

Estaba por lanzar otro hechizo, pero una fuerte rayo, choco contra el, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente rápido para formar un escudo.

Shaoran y Eriol, acaban de lanzar un muy poderoso ataque contra Etreum, y sus poderes unidos lo había hecho aun más fuerte.

-Vete Etreum-dijo Sakura-cesa con tu ambición, no entiendo porque poner en peligro a todo el mundo tan solo por ansias de poder, podrías acabar con todo-

Etreum sonrió, pero su sonrisa era fría y llena de odio-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo-

Todos se asombraron ante esta revelación-¿Por qué?-logro preguntar Tomoyo.

-No hay nada en el mundo que valga la pena-respondió

-Te equivocas-grito Sakura-hay mucho que vale la pena, en el mundo hay ternura, amabilidad, solidaridad, calidez, amor, tantas cosas, tantas personas-su voz denotaba tristeza-¿Cómo alguien no puede darse cuenta de eso, eso es lo maravillosos del mundo los sentimientos-

-Lo que hay en los corazones de las personas que aman, esa es la belleza del mundo-dijo Tomoyo -Eso es por lo que vale la pena luchar-

-No pueden-grito Etreum-ustedes deberían estar muy débiles, yo use el poder de las llave, no deberían tener fuerzas-

-Siempre tendremos fuerza cuando hay por quien luchar-dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura

-A quien proteger-añadió Eriol, tomando la mano de Tomoyo

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron- Y a alguien a quien amar-dijeron ambas

Los cubrió una energía era calida, pero muy poderosa, la de Sakura de un tono rosa, la de Tomoyo violeta, la de Shaoran verde, y la de Eriol azul -Me alegro que se hallan dado cuenta.- se escucho esa voz que reconocieron como la de Onitsed-esa es la verdad que debían descubrir-

El brillo que los cubrió empezó a crecer, fusionándose con el del otro, hasta que esta energía, se convirtió en una esfera, y se dirigió directamente hacia Etreum.

Uso la llave, pero nada ocurrió, lanzo varios hechizos, pero todos eran absorbidos por esta esfera blanca, al final formo un campo de energía, pero no le sirvió de nada, y la esfera blanca lo envolvió, sabiendo con esto que este era su fin….

&&&&&&&&

**Un mes después**

La brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro, mientras en el cielo la luna brillaba con intensidad, y una que otra estrella la acompañaban, la música sonaba en el fondo, y por un momento vio como la pareja bailaba otro baile en su boda, su padre se miraba muy bien, igual que Sonomi, y lo mejor de todos es que ambos estaban radiantes de felicidad, sintió alguien a su espalda, se dio la vuelta pensando que era Shaoran que había vuelto con las bebidas. Pero cuando vio a la persona se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-Ken-murmuro Sakura

-Hola Sakura-dijo acercándose mas a ella, hasta que quedó su lado, guardo silencio unos instante tan solo viendo el rostro de ella-Perdóname-dijo al fin-por todo, no sabes como me arrepiento por todo lo que hice-bajo la vista-se que talvez no merezco perdón, fui tan débil al aceptar lo que Etreum, me ofrecía, es solo que la soledad era insoportable, y supongo que el apareció en el peor momento de mi vida, en donde ya no tenia nada porque luchar, o vivir, y el me ofreció esto-

-Tranquilo-dijo Sakura-te perdono, se que estas arrepentido y me alegro que estés bien, estuve preocupada este tiempo por no saber de ti-

Ken la miro, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo perdono, sin mas, sin pedir tiempo o explicaciones, Sakura ciertamente tenia el corazón mas grande de todos y el mas noble-Gracias-dijo, mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, la abrazo.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo, se separaron después de unos instantes, y lo vio, le dedico una sonrisa-Quiero que me prometas una cosa, que hagas esto por mi-

-Cualquier cosa, lo que tu me pidas-

-No olvides que soy tu amiga, si te sientes solo de nuevo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-

Ken sonrió-Prometo no olvidarlo-

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Me mudare a Francia, mi padre y yo pasamos muy buenas temporadas allí, y creo que me hará bien-

-Eso espero Ken, te deseo lo mejor-

-Y yo a ti Sakura, siempre estarás en mi corazón-y al decir esto desapareció

Sakura sonrió

-¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto Shaoran, mientras sujetaba dos refrescos, uno en cada mano, acaba de salir al balcón en donde su novia lo esperaba.

-Con un amigo, me despedía porque se muda, y no lo veré en algún tiempo-

-¿Era Ken?-lo sospecho porque por unos momentos sintió, algo de magia.

Sakura asintió-Vino a pedir perdón también, estaba muy arrepentido.-

-Y tú que le dijiste-

-Que lo perdono por supuesto, y le desee lo mejor-

-Siempre preocupada por los demás-

Sakura sonrió-No puedo evitarlo-tembló un poco, cuando una brisa les dio

-Ven vamos adentro, ya esta muy fresco-dijo Shaoran sonriendo a su novia

Sakura asintió.

&&&&&&&

-Se les ve muy bien-dijo Touya observando a su madre y a Sonomi.

Los otros que formaban el grupo estuvieron de acuerdo con esa afirmación

-Ustedes muy pronto estarán igual-dijo Nakuru a Touya y Kaho.

La maestra sonrió-Es verdad-

Touya sujeto su mano, con ternura, y en esta ya se podía ver el anillo de compromiso que Touya le había dado. Ambos se sonrieron, y se podía notar lo feliz que se encontraban con ese plan, su boda, dentro de seis meses.

-A ver cuando se deciden ustedes también-comento Touya

-Mas pronto de lo que creen-dijo Yukito, mientras tomaba la mano de Nakuru

Nakuru lo miro, sonriente, ya que ella se disponía a decir que faltaría algún tiempo todavía, ya que no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, pero se alegro al oír la respuesta de su novio, ya que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban estaba muy enamorada, lo amaba y estaba segura que no había nadie mas con quien desearía pasar el resto de su vida.

-Entonces, me encargare de guardarles todas las revistas y los números de las tiendas, que he usado para comenzar a organizar mi boda-dijo Kaho

Yukito y Nakuru sonrieron con agradecimiento

&&&&&&&&

-Ya ha terminado el año escolar-murmuro Sakura algo triste, mientras su cabeza se encontraba apoyado en el pecho de Shaoran, ya que ambos bailaban una suave balada.

-No sabia que te gustara tanto ir a clases-bromeo Shaoran

Sakura lo miro-Sabes que no es por eso-bajo la vista y dejo que la calidez de el la envolviera-Tendrás que regresar a China.-

-Si.-

Sakura sintió la tristeza nuevamente, al saber que se separaría de el.

-Pero tengo la intención de regresar al inicio del periodo en la Universidad-dijo Sonriendo

Sakura sonrió-¿De verdad?-

-Si, he hablado con mi madre y me permitirá estudiar aquí, pero luego tendré que regresar, y eso no lo puedo evitar.-

Sakura sonrió triste-Eso lo se-

Shaoran sonrió-Espera no he terminado aun, cuando termine la universidad pretendo regresar a China, pero no quiero hacerlo solo, quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado como mi esposa-

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazo, se separó luego de unos instantes-Me gusta ese plan-dijo sonriéndole

El también sonrió-Sabia que te gustaría.-levanto su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, y la distancia que los separaba desapareció, y sus labios quedaron unidos en un tierno beso.

&&&&&&&

-Me alegro que todo halla salido bien-dijo Tomoyo, que también bailaba junto a Eriol, la suave y hermosa balada.

-Si-contesto Eriol, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era por estar así junto a ella, la mujer que mas amaba

-Sabes-dijo con un tono en su voz que Eriol, descifro como tristeza-me han aceptado en la escuela de diseño de París-

-¿Si es así, porque estas triste?-pregunto Eriol

Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver los cristalinos que habían sido sus sentimientos, se aferro mas a Eriol-No quiero separarme de ti-dijo al fin

-Yo tampoco, pero no quiero que interrumpas tus sueños por eso..-

-Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero estar contigo-lo miro a los ojos y sonrió-ese es mi mayor sueño-

Eriol sonrió-se lo mucho que quieres estudiar allí, recuerda que también soy tu amigo, y confidente, y te conozco desde ya mucho-vio como Tomoyo iba a decir algo, por lo que siguió-Además yo se que también en París hay buenas escuelas de Leyes, a las que yo podría asistir-

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron de felicidad y su sonrisa era inmensa-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto-acaricio la mejilla de Tomoyo-No pretendo separarme de ti Tomoyo, jamás, mis planes son estar a tu lado, para siempre- y con es promesa cerro la distancia que los separaba hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un dulce beso

&&&&&&&&

-¿Tienes que irte?-

Miro al chico que estaba a su lado, ambos estaban tristes-Quisiera quedarme, pero debo regresar a china, prometo que te escribiré-dijo Meiling

-Te extrañare-dijo Asuke

Ambos estaban en uno de los múltiples balcones, que tenia el salón donde se desarrollaba la celebración de la boda, estaban muy cerca del otro, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba

-Disculpen-dijo el otro chico-veo que interrumpí-

-No te preocupes Takato-sonrió Meiling

El chico se fijo en los rostros tristes de ellos dos-¿Qué sucede?-les pregunto

-Debo regresar a China-contesto Meiling

-Ah-dijo Takato, comprendiendo porque de la tristeza-Asuke-dijo Takato llamando a su hermano, y cuando tuvo la atención de este continuo-Deberíamos mudarnos a China-termino sonriendo

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Takato?-pregunto Asuke, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro, demostraba cuan feliz estaba de esa propuesta

Takato sonrió-Por supuesto, de todas formas, solo somos tu y yo, hablamos muy bien el idioma., y no siempre se encuentra a la mujer de tus sueños-le sonrió a su hermano-se que te gustaría estar mas tiempo con ella-

-Por supuesto que me gustaría-Vio a Meiling que también sonreía

Takato, viendo que para estos momentos ya estaba de mas se disculpo y salio de allí

-Parece que estarás mas tiempo conmigo-dijo Meiling sonriendo

Sonrió-No sabes como me alegra esto Mei-

-Lo imagino, es así como yo me siento-

Se acercaron y Asuke le dio un dulce beso a Meiling y luego la abrazo, recordando que tendría que darleagradecerle a su hermano por brindarle esta oportunidad.

&&&&&&&&

**10 años después**

-No huyas-grito una pequeña niña de ojos miel y cabellos rojizos, llevaba levantadas las manos, mientras intentaba agarrar a una criatura que volaba sobre ella, y que no era otro que Spinel.

El guardián dejo de volar, pero no bajo, evitando que la niña lo atrapara-Deja de tratar de atraparme-dijo el guardián-No cabe duda que te pareces tanto a tu madre-

-Espero que eso sea un halago-dijo Nakuru mientras caminaba y entraba a la sala, y a su lado iba Yukito, la mirada de ella se dirigía recriminatoria hacia el guardián

-Tu que piensas-dijo el guardián, mientras se alejaba de la escena

Nakuru suspiro con algo de mal humor, entendiendo muy bien ese comentario

-papa, papa-llamo la pequeña niña

Yukito tomo a la pequeña en brazos-Que sucede pequeña Kaoru-

-Yo quielo también un gualdian-dijo la pequeña-quielo ha uno como espinel o kelo-

Yukito sonrió

-Eso será imposible-dijo Nakuru acercándose a la pequeña

La pequeña hizo un puchero, pero luego sonrió al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea mejor-Entonces quielo un helmanito-

Nakuru sonrió-Eso tendré que hablarlo con tu padre-dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a Yukito que también sonreía

-Yukito, Nakuru-llamo una niña, de cabellos café y ojos del mismo color, de unos 8 años

Los aludidos sonrieron a la niña que entraba-hola Yumi-

-Me alegra que hallan venido, los demás están afuera, yo he venido a traer la cámara que mi hermana Tomoyo dejo aquí.-

Los demás sonrieron, la pequeña Kaoru, comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia fuera, su objetivo era Ryu.

&&&

-Suéltame Kaoru-decía un pequeño con algo de fastidio, mientras trataba de separarse de las brazos que le rodeaban, sus ojos café la miraban con enojo, pero la pequeña no se dejaba intimidar, a pesar de que era mas alto, ya que era mayor que ella.

-Trae varios recuerdos-dijo la madre del niño, mientras miraba lo no muy exitosos esfuerzos de su hijo tratando de librarse del abrazo de Kaoru

-No muy agradables-completo el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Kaho sonrió a su esposo, y luego vio a Ryu, era casi una copia de su padre, de hecho hasta tenia su carácter, tan serio, y reservado, pero muy preocupado siempre por su familia, acarició suavemente su estomago, en donde ya se notaban algunos meses de embarazo, y estaba segura que quizás también se comportaría con su próxima hija, como Touya se comportaba con Sakura, seguramente la haría enfadar mucho, pero la adoraría con todo su corazón como su esposo adoraba a su cuñada

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado, al ver que su esposa se tocaba el estomago

-No-le sonrió

Touya era súper protector con todos y mas con ella, y varias veces se había enfadado con el, por eso, porque si se lo permitiera cuando estaba embarazado, el seria capaz de obligarla a estar solo acostada, y varias veces le preguntaba, si algo le ocurría, pero a pesar de todo era un hombre bastante cariñoso, y lo mejor de todo es que el pequeño Ryu, había hecho que Touya fuera mas libre en expresar su sentimiento, amaba a su hijo inmensamente al igual que ella, y estaba segura que lo mismo ocurriría con su hija, tenia una hermosa familia y era feliz por eso

&&&

La casa del matrimonio Kinomoto, se encontraba ese día especialmente animada, ya que una reunión familiar tenía lugar en ella.

Los ojos ambarinos, se fijaron en el pequeño y dulce rostro de su hija, Nadeshiko, mientras sonreía, a un Kero, que usaba un traje de marinero-Creo que no entenderá el concepto, de que Kero no es un juguete-dijo Shaoran viendo a su esposa

Sakura sonrió-Creo que no, pero Kero no se queja-levanto la mano y la movió como si saludara ya que su hija había hecho el mismo gesto, -ella se encarga siempre de conseguirle cosas para comer, y me atrevo a decir que Kero se encuentra feliz por tantos cuidados.-

Shaoran sonrió-Si tienes razón-

Sakura miro de nuevo a su hija con adoración, tenían el mismo color de cabellos, pero sus ojos eran igual a los de su padre, de un hermoso color ambarino. Todos estos años habían sido maravillosos, aunque tenia que vivir en china siempre mantenía contacto con toda su familia, y Shaoran era maravilloso, siempre tenia detalles para ella, y sobre todo se sentía amada por el, tenia una hermosa familia, y estaba segura que el compartía esa idea con ella.

La vida había sido maravillosa, no tenia nada porque quejarse, al contrario, tenia tantas cosas por la que dar gracias, tenia una hermosa esposa, dulce y de la cual estaba muy enamorado, una hermas hija a al que adoraba con todo su corazón, sonrió, hacia ya tanto tiempo en el que la soledad había desaparecido de su vida-Gracias-dijo el a Sakura-por estar conmigo, por darme nuestra hija, y por darme tu amor-

Sakura sonrió-Soy muy feliz-contesto -y eso te lo debo a ti, y a nuestra hija, tenemos una maravillosa vida juntos.-

Shaoran asintió-Así es-

&&&

-Parece que se han dormido-dijo Tomoyo, mirando como el pequeño Hien, dormía en sus brazos y la pequeña Caroline, en los brazos de Eriol.

Eriol, sonrió-Después de correr tanto me imagino que estaban muy cansados-

Los dos gemelos Hien, y Caroline de 3 años eran unos niños bastantes activos, y muy parecidos a sus padres, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro, y sus ojos eran los de su padre, el de Hien azul oscuro y el de Caroline, amatistas.

-En que piensas-pregunto Tomoyo a su esposo, ya que lo miro bastante pensativo.

-En el pasado-sonrió-ahora me parece tan lejano e increíble, que alguna vez pensé que estaría solo en la vida-

-Nunca creí eso, sabia que no podía ser así, siempre pensé que encontrarías a alguien a quien amar y que esa persona te amaría a ti-lo sonrió- y soy feliz por ser esa persona-

-No creo que halla podido ser diferente-Eriol le sonrió-solo contigo me siento completo, y siento que todo estará bien, y me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es estar vivo, solo tu has llegado a comprenderme y a conquistar mi corazón-

Tomoyo le sonrió-igual que tu el mío-

Se quedaron unos momentos así, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, y el ambiente que los envolvía cuando estaban con sus hijos

-Por cierto no he visto a Meiling-dijo Eriol

-No podrá venir, ya que Nan la esposa se Takato, esta en el hospital, ya que muy pronto dará a luz, y ellos no podían dejarlos solos-

-Si me imagino, el pequeño Tenshi, debe estar emocionado-dijo Eriol refiriéndose a hijo de Meiling y Asuke

-Por supuesto, le encanta los niños, haber si así ya no le insiste mas a Mei, que le de un hermanito pronto-

Eriol sonrió-Me alegran que todos sean felices-

-A mí también, después de todo, el destino no has dado felicidad a todos-

Los pequeños comenzaron a moverse, Eriol sonrió-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-dijo Eriol, refiriéndose a los gemelos-no imagine que durmieran tanto, pero no tan poco-

-Solo necesitan un poco para recargarse-rió Tomoyo

Se quedaron solos pues lo gemelos, fueron en dirección de Nadeshiko, quien ya estaba junto con Ryu, y Kaoru.

-Te amo-dijo Eriol

Tomoyo sonrió-Yo también te amo Eriol, con todo mi corazón.

-Hermana, Eriol, vengan, tomare una foto de todos-grito Yumi, mientras acomodaba la cámara en una mesa

Todos se pusieron en posición, Fujitaka, junto a Sonomi, en el centro, al lado derecho, estaba Tomoyo junto con Eriol, y los gemelos en sus brazos, también estaban Sakura, junto a Shaoran, y la pequeña Nadeshiko, sujetando las manos de sus padres y al lado izquierdo Touya, Kaho y Ryu, y también estaban Nakuru y Yukito que eran también parte de la familia, según la opinión de todos los presentes, y la pequeña Kaoru estaba en los brazos de su padre, Yumi programo el cronometro de la cámara y se coloco justo enfrente de sus padres, Fujitaka y Sonomi

-Tenemos una hermosa familia-dijo Sonomi

-Si así es-dijo Fujitaka

Instantes después la cámara daba el flash indicando que la foto, había sido tomada con éxito, captando la felicidad de todos…..

Fin

Notas de la autora:

Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza.

Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, espero que les halla gustado, se que es el típico final feliz, pero a mi personalmente aunque son predecibles, me gustan, me agradaría grandemente saber sus comentarios, a través de un review, tan solo me queda desear que halla cumplido con las expectativas, son algo complicados de escribir los finales, este me llevo su tiempo, no sabia como empezar, hasta que al final algo de inspiración me llego.

Quiero agradecer a todos a quienes han seguido esta historia, me da gusto que disfruten de lo que escribo y quiero agradecer especialmente a los que alguna vez dejaron su review, ya que estos podría decir que me dieron ánimos en algunos momentos para continuar con esta historia.

Gracias a: **Undine, Nanita, Hik-chan, AdaZu, Serena, **por todos sus comentarios.

Y se que algunos sufrieron con lo de que Eriol murió, pero nunca hubiera permitido que fuera algo permanente. Me gustan los finales felices.

También quiero decirles que si desean leer otras de mi historia he publicado dos recientemente que son Conquistando tu corazón, que es un TE; y a Amándote en Secreto que es un SS, ambas cuentan actualmente con dos capítulos, También he continuado con Ladronas, Detectives y Seducción, un proyecto que había empezado hace tiempo, pero que hasta poco continuo, y este tiene tanto de TE como de SS.

De nuevo gracias. Y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic, que fue el primero que publique en esta página.


End file.
